The Four Of Us
by Hendricks2018
Summary: A young woman from the Dixon brothers past is found out on a supply run. How will her arrival change things? Does Merle still die? Or will everyone get to see a new side of the rough brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners with no copy write intended.

AN: This story will not be following the events in the series as they have aired.

The radio plays softly in the back ground as I hold my best friend tight to my chest. His tears staining my shirt at my collarbone as his anger, aggravation, disappointment, and pain pour out in heavy waves. Daryl Dixon has had a hard life. When I had moved here for a fresh start two years ago I would have never guessed I would have the life I do. I'd been working at a gas station in a rough part of town when I'd met the Dixon's. The oldest, Merle, is a rough man. He'd immediately began hitting on me. Laying on the Dixon 'charm' while Daryl had walked down the short isles for what they had come in for silently. The older Dixon was loud, rude, and rough. Not only in looks but in how he presents himself. Daryl had quietly gotten what they'd come in for, paid, and walked out behind his brother without much fuss. The later making a loud exit with promises of always being there if I changed my mind. Thus had been the cycle for weeks. Slowly Daryl began speaking. Nothing important and never directed at me. Whether he had picked up on my apprehension of the older brother or it was just habit now to rein in the elder brother he had began demanding Merle lay off. The elder popping him on the back of the head and popping off some type of insult. After the fourth or fifth time I'd lost my temper and barked out that I'd beat the shit out of the elder brother if he did it again. He'd looked on stunned for a minute before something crossed through his eyes and smirking lazily. He hadn't hit Daryl in front of me again nor said anything rude towards the quiet man. Said man seemed pissed at me for days before he'd nodded to me coming in and leaving the store every morning. For awhile Daryl had come in alone and in that time he had slowly started hanging around and few minutes and talking before going off for the day. After about three months Merle was back and something was different. He was his normal loud and abrasive self but something was different. I'd never asked Daryl where the elder Dixon had got off too and he never offered up the information. It wasn't until Merle came in one day without Daryl that it started making sense. He'd come in with a few other loud and abrasive men, getting beer and snacks before asking for all the bowls we had left behind the counter and a few packs of rolling papers. I'd rolled my eyes when I had turned my back and kept my opinions to myself. Merle himself hadn't purchased the items but I would have bet my whole paycheck he was doing something. When he was with Daryl his eyes followed his little brother around the store. Almost guarding him.

I remember the day that look was pointed to me instead. It had been early, still dark out. The store had only been open an hour and already was packed with work crews getting coffee and drinks for the day before heading out til lunch. The stores alarm had went off. Someone had tried breaking into the attached liquor store next door. I'd been slightly shaken and after the alarm company had called, sending out the police to check the place, my boss had called. When I mentioned the cops heading that way to check everything he'd raked me over the coals. He had been yelling at me through the phone so loud everyone in the store could hear every word. I had held back the tears of embarrassment and let him get it out before saying it wouldn't happen again and hanging up. I had quickly checked everyone out, Daryl and Merle being last. Daryl had asked quietly if I wanted them to hang out a bit. With a soft shake of my head and quiet no he had studied me before nodding and walking off. Merle had hung around the door a few more minutes, just studying me, before he to had offered me a nod and followed after Daryl. From that day on the two where outside waiting when I arrived to open for the day and Merle would sit around and enjoy some shitty coffee shooting the shit with passing customers long after Daryl had left for work. Refusing to leave until the sun was fully raised and shining into the large glass windows. My boss was pissed about him hanging out and let me know how he felt every day for a couple of weeks. That is until I was sick and had to be out for a couple of days. When I'd come back there was Daryl and Merle asking how I felt and not another word was said from my boss as Merle kept his stool by the register warm til well after sunrise.

I'd gotten to know the brothers pretty well according to the road crew Daryl works with. The two keep to themselves for the most part and the town found it interesting that the Dixon boys had taken me unofficially under their wings. Daryl had glared at them while Merle had simply offered me a wink. Slowly the eldest brother began inviting me out after work. I had always refused until one day he asked in front of Daryl. A movie or something. I'd refused and Daryl shocked me by saying it would be more fun if I went. Eventually I'd agreed to go and had enjoyed it surprisingly. Daryl stayed pretty quiet but Merle talked about all shorts of things. How the boys liked hunting and so on. I had surprised both when I opened up about my own interest. Seems Daryl and I prefer bows over guns, even though his is a cross bow while I prefer compound. That had started the target practice every weekend after I got off. Merle hung around til dark then disappear. Daryl frowning but not saying anything about it in front of me.

Soon Daryl had met a girl who worked in the office at his work. Cute girl next door type with a bright smile. He'd spent less time with us in the evenings but he made a point to check on me in the mornings. Merle still hung around and I had gotten used to our little routine. The brothers grow on you. Only trouble I seemed to have from them anymore is the odd times I had a date. Since moving into town the year before I hadn't thought much about dating. When the coke delivery guy had asked me to dinner I had been so shocked it took Merle trying to refuse for me for me to shake myself back into awareness. I had went, much to the brothers displeasure. It was fun but neither he nor I wanted anything serious yet. After a few dates we had parted friends. Merle had been bitter towards me for weeks after the 'break-up', Daryl not being much better. Finally after the third 'relationship' I'd sat Daryl down and we had a long talk. He was afraid of me getting my heart broke. I had apparently been deemed a sister to Daryl and he was just looking out for me. As an only child I never had that and I had embarrassed the shit out of him when I hugged him tight in the diner. Merle loosened up after a few more days and my only reasoning for it being that Daryl had talked to him. We began spending more time together outside of the gas station again, Daryl's girlfriend Sophie in tow. It took her a long time to relax around Merle and give him just as much hell as he gave her. Some things she caught him off guard with would make me laugh the rest of my life. Pretty soon everyone in town knew if you wanted to find the Dixon boys you asked Sophie or me. Life was good.

Until today. Daryl and Sophie had been together for around a year and a half and had even been talking about finding a place together. He spends enough time at her place they may as well already be living together anyway. He had told me at work this morning that he would come over for dinner and we'd catch up. They'd be looking at a house after he got off work today. I had been excited for my friends and made his favorite dinner with her favorite dessert. Intending for him to take leftovers home to her after dinner. I hadn't expected the soft knock and tearful Daryl Dixon on my doorstep. I had pulled him to me and after shutting the door we had stumbled to the couch where we'd been the past thirty minutes. I scratch the back of his head softly as I pull back enough to talk into his ear, his arms tightening around me in fear of me leaving. "Dar? What happened?"

His arms constrict slightly before he pulls back to turn and hold his head in his hands, elbows braces on his knees. "She's leaving."

I rub his back, feeling the muscles tense before relaxing under my gentle touch. As a teen his father had beaten him and his back has the scars to prove it. He'd drank himself to death not long after Daryl had finished school. Merle had never said, but I have a feeling he has the scars to match his little brother. Merle had apparently been in the military when their father began beating on Daryl. He had been embarrassed when I caught him shirtless by accident. In famous Dixon fashion he'd yelled and screamed and slammed the door as he'd left the house. Covering his emotions with anger. He had still showed the next morning at the station and after some off looks from Merle had said he'd talk to me after work. After a lot of shuffling and mumbling he'd finally told me everything he was going to and we'd put it behind us. Sophie had come to me in tears when she had found out and together we helped each other move past it and our friendship was closer than ever.

"What?"

His head nods twice. Voice thick. "New job or sumthin'. Better pay with fewer hours. Closer to her family."

"Oh Daryl." I hug him around the shoulders as I push down my own emotions. She hadn't said anything to me. I assume to tell Daryl first but it still hurt that I was left completely clueless. "Was it just an offer or..."

He was shaking his head before I'd finished my question. Lifting his head he wipes his face roughly with his large calloused hand before shifting the same hand to hold the back of his neck, kneading the tight muscles. "Offered last week. She called and accepted it today. She's moving home this weekend. Said she'd find an apartment after a couple weeks."

"Where?"

His tearful face lifts to mine as he sighs. "Atlanta."

I cringe at that. Long distance relationships are hard. Would be even harder for Daryl. He will never admit it but he needs the reassurance daily that the person he's with loves him. Needs to be held and reassured. After dealing with what he did growing up its no wonder. Most people I'd met from abusive homes are one of the two polar opposites. Either they don't want physical contact at all, or they need it to settle the anxiety. At first I thought Daryl wouldn't want it all with how he flinched back at the beginning of our friendship. Turns out with Daryl he needs to trust you first. After you've gained his trust and loyalty all bets are off. He's on your side come hell. Merle had been shocked the first time he came to my house and found Daryl's head in my lap as he watched a hunting program on TV. He thought for the longest that we were together before Daryl had finally gotten it through his head that we are just friends. That to him I'm the little sister they never had. To Daryl I'm a Dixon. That was all Merle needed to know to put me firmly in the family box. Both Brothers had been more affectionate after that. Hugs, kisses to the head, things like that.

I place my head on Daryl's broad shoulder and nuzzle into the soft cotton of the tan work shirt. "I'm sorry Dar."

I feel the heat and weight as he lays his head over to lay against the top of mine. "Yeah. Bullshit."

I just nod. I know he's hurting and nothing I say will make him feel better. He knows what I'll say anyway. Probably is thinking it anyway. Sophie had moved out here to help her great aunt after she had graduated college. She had never meant to stay in the area. Daryl had changed things, sort of. I know without asking she had asked Daryl to come with her. Or at least asked him to move out there to be with her after she got her apartment. She loves him. I was sure they'd get married in the future. Once Daryl got over some more of his demons on the subject. Those two will either make it work or move on with their lives. Only time will tell. With a soft sigh to pull myself together I pat Daryl's leg as I stand. "Come on. Chicken casserole is getting cold."

"Green-beans and taters?"

I smile at his hopeful gaze. "Ranch and bacon taters Dar. Come on."

With a smile and shake of his head he follows me into my small kitchen to enjoy some good food before we crash out in the living room for the night. He won't be sleeping. Head to full to let him rest, and I'd be right there with him with all the support I can offer him. Things will work out. Somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

I growl as I slam my bat into the skull of yet another damn walker. Fucking flesh munchers. The world had gone to shit a little less than a year ago. Was it that long? It seems like decades. The 'virus' they called it, started in Florida. At least that was the first we heard of it. I'd been at work when the first walker had showed up in our small town. Poor bastard. In our town everybody knew everybody. Mostly. Guy had been newer to town. Only there about six months before hell began. He'd been fresh from college and hired on at the local garage. Kid getting some mechanics degree and needing experience to get better work being so young. I remember it like it was yesterday. Daryl and Merle had left early to meet Sophie at her new apartment for us to spend the weekend. I couldn't get the day off so I was heading out after my shift. We planned to spend four days with her before returning for work on Tuesday morning. It was just a handful of hours before my shift ended when the kid had showed up out of no where and taken a chunk out of another guys arm in the parking lot. Panic ensued and after grabbing all I could, to hell with this place, I was in my truck and headed home to grab what I could. Everything blurred together the next few hours. Thank god I filled my truck up early that morning for the long drive ahead. I'd filled the extended cab dodge dakota with as much as I could. Food, clothes, first aid, weapons. The works, before hauling ass out of town towards Atlanta. I had not been prepared for the blocked roads, random bombed towns, and hundreds of walkers walking down the interstate together in some kind of fucked up herd. When my truck had run out of gas I was so worked up and scared I had simple stuffed my large bag with everything I could, locked up the truck and took off on foot.

I'd learned fast how to find my own food. How to run on little to no food, hardly any water, and don't trust a fucking soul. I had joined a group early on. Guy called himself boss. There had been women and children so I assumed I'd be safe. What a load of shit that was. I was with them only a handful of weeks before he had started spewing off about repopulating. It was up to us to bring the livings numbers back up. Everyone seemed to agree but me so while they slept I had taken what I could and gotten the hell out of dodge. It had been a rough as hell winter and even harder spring. With summer quickly approaching I was tempted to give up. Just end it all. The Dixon brothers voices in my head stop me though. Daryl would be so hurt that I had gave up on life like that while Merle would call me a pussy bitch. They both expect better of me. To hang on. If any body can survive the end of the world it would be those two assholes. They'd blaze their way through leaving the rest of us to catch up.

God to I miss them. Sophie to. I spend many nights high in trees hoping and praying that they had gotten to her and gotten away. I had tried looking for them. I couldn't get close with all the damn dead lingering around. To many dead to work through alone. A group trying would just be asking for death. To much could go wrong. Working my way down the back roads of Georgia I had finally allowed my legs to give out outside of a little town. The place looked deserted and I can't hear any of the dead shuffling or moaning. I allowed myself a few minutes to rest. Just a few minutes.

A gun cocking pulls my lids up quickly. A tall dark haired woman and Asian man stand a few feet in front of me, bags full of previsions and faces guarded. The shadows around them alert me that I've been out longer than I should have been. Must have passed out. The girl speaks first, voice sharp. "You bit? Scratched?"

I shake my head shifting to sit up, lifting my hands up in a show of surrender. Who would have guessed this is how I died. Damn. "Exhausted."

They share a look before relaxing some, guns still pointed at me. The Asian guy glares half halfheartedly. "You alone?"

"Since before winter. Last group was talking about repopulating. Left in the middle of the night so I wasn't forced to pop out a bunch of babies."

They both glare but the girl offers me a respectable nod. They drop their weapons and the Asian guy offers me a hand. I take it and he helps me stand, my legs shaking. The girl catches my shoulder as I stumble. "When's the last time you got some rest? Ate?"

I laugh shortly. "Before hell on earth." I shake my head at her look and rub a tired hand down my face. "Really I don't know. A week? Maybe two. On the sleep. Food a couple of days. Found some stale crackers I've munched on here and there but that's about it."

They share a look before the girl offers me a small smile. "I'm Maggie. Why don't you come with us? We have a large group. A safe place. No one demanding you have babies."

I chuckle at her stab at a joke. Looking them over they seem really clean for the end of the world. Not squeaky clean or anything but a hell of a lot more put together than someone who is living in the woods. Even though skinny they still look more well feed than myself. I sigh and rub a hand down my face. "What the hell. Got nothing else to loose." I lift tearful eyes to Maggie who offers me an understanding smile. "Thank you."

"We gotta get back before dark. Come on our car is this way." The guy offers me a hand, gun on his shoulder lazily. "Glenn."

I shake it with a nod and sluggishly follow them to a small blue sedan. Tossing all our stuff in the boot I climb in the back, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. As the car begins moving I try my best to stay awake and alert but the soothing motions of the car soon lull me to sleep.

Rick looks towards the gate as Maggie and Glenn drive through, heading to the back where the other cars are being stored. His brows come together as he sees a slumped figure in the back seat. "What the?"

Carl, Rick, and I make our way to the back quickly where Glenn is already approaching, hands raised. Maggie is opening the back seat and shaking the person. "It's okay. She was passed out just outside of town. Exhausted. Didn't pull her weapon and alone. Or so she says. Brought her back to meet you before saying she can stay. Good luck sending her away though. Maggie seems attached to her already."

I roll my eyes at the kids rambling. He couldn't tell Maggie no if his life depended on it. A soft hand slides into mine as a familiar body presses into my side. "Whats going on?"

I turn and drop a soft kiss on Sophie's head. She had gotten out of Atlanta long before the outbreak and had been making her way home when she found us on the road this past winter. She'd been holed up for the night in a service station when we had dropped in intending to do the same. At first I hadn't believed it was her. After everything leading up to loosing Merle and the pain of not finding my brother I had figured I was on my own. Merle is out there somewhere and we'd find each other eventually. We'd both lost a lot of sleep over Sophie and Taylor. Neither of us knowing about the condition of our girls. I had been most worried about Sophie. City girl who hadn't touched a weapon until she began hanging out with us. No hunting skills and a shit shot. She had grown and adapted in the new world and when I'd gotten over the shock of seeing her again we had embraced and been attached at the hip since. "Glenn and Maggie brought somebody back with them. You stay away from um until we know more."

"Sure Daryl."

Rick had been grilling Glenn while I'd spoken to Sophie. Maggie finally rounding the car to head our way with a soft call for Rick. As we all turn to study the new arrival as they round the front of the car. The world seems to stop turning, my breath leaving me in a huge gust. Dark auburn hair pulled back into a bun, tanned skin dusted with dirt and grim. A slimier form than I remember her having but hell who hasn't lost a few pounds. Her damn black jack daniels tank top over tight dark wash jeans over those damn dark brown cowboy boots. Sophie's shocked sob brings me from my own shock as she runs forwards from my side. My crossbow dropping to the ground as I follow after her, quicker than I'd moved in weeks. I see the shock give away to relief as Sophie collides with Taylor in a mess of sobs. "Taylor!"

As Sophie's body collides with Taylor's they collapse, my arms wrapping around Taylor from behind as they had spun on impact from Sophie. As my tailbone is bruised from the force of hitting the ground my arms wrap tight around my girls as I drop my head on her shoulder. My own tears streaking down my cheeks. I squeeze Taylor's waist tighter in my right arm as her body shakes with her gasping sobs, her hand holding the back of Sophie's light blue shirt so tight I'm afraid she'll rip it. Her opposite hand held in the same fashion on the shoulder of my shirt where I'd ripped the sleeve off. Her voice is so choked up it take my brain a minute to grasp what she said. "Oh god! Please don't let this be a dream. Please! Don't be that cruel God!"

I bury my head in the side of her neck as I shush her, my own voice thick with emotion. "Shut the hell up Tay. It's us. It's me. I've got you. I ain't letting you go again. Calm down. Come on. I've got you."

Sophie finally releases Taylor who turns and blue eyes latch onto mine for a minute before she looks all over my face. "Dar?"

I offer her a smile. Her smile. Their smile. Reserved just for the four of us. "Hey Tay."

Tears spill from her eyes as her smile brightens the hole damn world. Launching into my arms with a wet laugh she hugs me tight to her again. I squeeze her to me as I stand with her still in my arms. "I knew you would be okay! I knew...but I was so scared."

I shake her slightly as the hysteria begins entering her voice. "Shut the hell up. I'm fine. You're fine. Calm down."

She nods from her place against my chest as she takes a few deep breaths to calm down. I look up at Sophie who offers me her own bright smile. She'd been weary of Taylor at the beginning but soon figured out on her own that Taylor and I would always be close. The sister I never had but fuck did I need her in my life. She helped keep my demons at bay while I fought them when I could. Was there the hole way.

A throat clearing behind me has my body locking. Sophie steps forwards with a stern and determined look as I turn to face Rick and the rest, Taylor still held tight to my chest protectively. Sophie steps up to my side, sliding her slim arm around Taylor's waist and placing her head on the older woman's back between her shoulder blades. Her eyes daring someone to try and take her from us. Rick quirks a brow before his eyes study Taylor critically. I have to admit she looks like shit. Ribs poking out, hipbones stabbing into my side where they stick out under tanned but sickly skin. Her hair is an oily, caked mess on her head. I bet if I cut the band with my knife her hair wouldn't move. Her eye's though still alert are weak, dark circles and bags resembling two black eyes. My thumb begins rubbing the curve of her shoulder to help her calm down before she turns to face Rick. His eyes follow the movement before his eyes meet mine. "You know each other?"

I nod. "Unofficial Dixon."

He quirks a brow at that and I feel mine and Sophie's body's relax some as Taylor giggles in my chest, offering it a weak slap. "Unofficial my ass Dar."

I smirk and can't help but drop a kiss to the top of her head gently. She pats my chest gently before turning to face the townspeople. As she goes to step away I growl and pull her back, Sophie frowning at her from her place in Taylor's side. Taylor shakes her head but I feel her arm tighten on Sophie's waist in apology. Her weak eyes lift to Rick, even weaker hand offered to be shaken. The tremors of said lifted arm worry me. "Taylor Rains. Daryl's known me for a long time. Kind of adopted me as his sister. Sophie and he got together after. We're all pretty close."

Maggie scoffs with a warm smile. "No shit."

Taylor smiles at her. "Shut up."

Rick finally takes her shaking hand and shakes it firmly, brows going up as she shakes back just as firm. Even though we can all see she's really weak I know she won't allow us to coddle her to much. "Rick Grimes. How long have you been on your own?"

"Since before winter. Only with one group for a couple of weeks before that. Snuck out when they started spewing crap about repopulating."

My arm tightens on her waist and she pats my arm before rubbing it soothingly, her other arm squeezing Sophie ad rubbing her arm. Until we got ourselves back together Taylor would be our anchor, like she's always been. Damn have I missed her.

Ricks brows rise. "I've got a few questions before we let you stay."

I take a step back before shifting around my girls and standing slightly in front of them. "She stays."

Rick glares, eyes taking in everything. Since joining us in Atlanta and going back for Merle with me like a man, we'd started up an odd type of friendship. After shit with Shane and everything else we've been through the past few months we'd become the best of friends we could. I respect the man. He'd been through hell and it just seemed to be one blow after another for him. I knew the feeling. Happiest time of my life being when it was the four of us together. As much as I trust and respect Rick and cared for this group, I'd leave with Taylor without a backwards glance. Sophie by her side in front of me with her head held high.

I can feel my muscles bunching, readying for a fight when a soft hand touches my bare back, ghosting over my scars. Only one person would dare make such a ballsy move in front of other people. "It's okay Dar. I have nothing to hide."

I nod once and relax back into her hand, said soft hand flattening over my scarred back and her finger tips twirl in soft circles to help sooth me and apologies for touching my back. I'd told her long ago that she doesn't have to apologies for it but she does in little ways every time. She doesn't think I know it but after hearing about them she had kept her cool until she thought I was asleep. Only then did she start throwing things around and muttering curses and threats to a dead man who dared harm me. That was the moment I knew I couldn't live without her in my life. Taylor is like the ocean. She can be calm and beautiful one minute, and a deathly dangerous storm the next with no warning. Fiercely loyal and willing to die for those she deems worthy without a blink of an eye. As I step back she steps up to my side, her hand still under the hem of my shirt and shoulder pressed into the back of my side, Sophie still wrapped in her opposite arm. "Ask away Mr. Grimes."

He frowns at the name but goes on with his damn questions. "How many walkers have you killed?"

Taylor shrugs. "Couldn't give you an exact number on that one. Hundreds? I avoid them when I can but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

"How many people have you killed?"

She quirks a brow at that one. "Purposely? None."

Rick's brows come down as I see his mind start running. His next question changing. "What do you mean purposely?"

Taylor sighs. "Was on a run with the group I was with. Guy decided he didn't need help of a woman. He was making to much damn noise being macho and drew to much attention to himself. I cleared enough walkers for us to run. He was following me since I demanded him to. Got tuned around and lead us to a dead end. I made it over the chain link fence at the end of the alley we were cornered in. Straddling the top I reached down to help him but he took to long, got bit. I should have lifted him over anyway. I could have stayed with him to the end, but didn't. I said I was sorry and dropped on the other side and left. He was eaten alive right there in that alley. That's on me."

Rick shakes his head and my arm comes around her waist in a hug. Even with the brave face she shows the group Sophie and I know that she beats herself up about that every single day. Always will. Just in her nature. Damn bleeding heart. "Wasn't your fault. Things happen that you can't control. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. We'll get you settled and show you how we run things and get you into rotation in a few days."


	3. Chapter 3

I study the man before me. Rick Grimes. I don't know how to feel about him yet. Glenn and Maggie seem cool. When Maggie had woken me I had felt so bad about passing out on them. She had just shook her head with a smile and said it looked like I needed it. I never expected to round the car and come face to face with Daryl Dixon. Longer hair, little thinner, little dirty but alive and breathing and right fucking there. When a body collided with me and I looked down to see Sophie everything I'd kept in poured out with no hope of being stopped. My heart and soul seeming to click back into place as I was surrounded by my family. Daryl wrapped around the two of us protectively while I help the youngest to my chest like she's vanish like a wisp of smoke if I let her go. Only Daryl's emotional choked voice had broken through my mind and calmed me down. Reassured me that we were alive and together again. "If you don't mind me taking a power nap I can start today. Runs, watch, cooking, whatever you need."

Before he can comment Daryl has pulled me back into his arms again. "Hell no. You need to get cleaned up, eat, and get some damn sleep."

I snort, eyes lifting to meet his worried gaze. "You sayin' I stink Dixon?"

Sophie giggles beside me as Daryl glares. "Yea. What you gonna do about it? Strong wind could carry you off. When's the last time you ate?"

I drop my eyes at that. He'd taught me to hunt, to track. If he knew I failed at both he'd be so disappointed in me. Sophie's small hand rubs my arm just below my tattoo. "Come on, let me show you to the showers. I'll get you some clean clothes to change into and then well go get something to eat."

I lift panicked eyes to Daryl at the mention of being left. I never was real clingy but after the months alone I'm afraid if they leave my sight I wont see them again. Daryl must have seen my panic and what caused it because he pulls me tight to talk over my head. "Maggie can you get her some clothes? Grab one of my long flannels. We'll meet you all in a bit to eat."

I don't see or hear anything from Maggie as Sophie pulls me from Daryl's arms and into her own. Even four inches shorter than me I feel protected in her arms as she offers me an understanding smile. I lift panicked eyes to Daryl once again who cups my cheek gently. "Go on with Soph. I'll be on in a minute. Stop at the door and wait if you need to. Go on."

I nod and slowly we make our way to the door leading into a large building. Daryl watches us the whole way. Rick, Glenn, and a white haired man on crutches at his side. Once we get to the door do they start talking, voices to low for me to hear but I don't give two shits what their saying as long as Daryl comes with us like he promised. Sophie rubs my arm soothingly. "I was the same way when Daryl found me. Service station this past winter. Took weeks before I'd let him leave my sight for a minute."

My eyes guiltily drop to hers. "I'm sorry I just...I can't."

She waves off my rambling with a smile. "I get it. You guys have always been close. It's okay. Let us take care of you for once."

I swallow past the lump in my throat, my voice almost a whisper, tears filling my eyes again. "I don't know how...I've always..."

"Hey." I look up into Daryl's soft gaze as he places a warm hand on my back. "I know. You aint ever had anybody take care of you before. Let us. You're safe here."

I nod as a couple traitorous tears slip out to run down my cheeks. With a kiss dropped onto my head I'm lead through dark hallways. I look around as we make our way through the building into a shower area, everything open. I look back at Daryl who is studying me. "Where are we?"

"A prison. Fuck if I know where exactly. We've fixed it up best we can."

Sophie's soft voice seems to echo off the walls. "Cells as living quarters. We hang blankets and stuff up in front of the bars to give everybody some privacy. Seems to help with the noise echoing too."

I look over and see Sophie holding out some bathing supplies. A wash cloth and some soaps. A a hairbrush with a new tie around the handle is on a bench behind her with a towel. I just nod as I try to get my body to move. She meets Daryl's gaze over my shoulder before she nods and sits everything down on a half wall between the showers, slipping out of her shirt. I hear movement behind me and turn to see Daryl taking off his jeans, his shirt already on the bench behind him. "Wha..?"

He just shakes his head, placing his jeans and socks with his shirt before stepping forwards. With a quirked brow and soft smile he teases me like in the old days. "You gonna strip or am I gonna have to do it for you?"

I look back at Sophie with wide eyes pulling a laugh from the younger woman. "I told you its okay. We're going to take care of you. Now either get ready for a shower or Daryl and I will strip yo down ourselves."

She's standing in a bra and pair of panties, her body slimmer than I remember but still attractively curvy. With a sigh I slip out of my boots and socks first, followed by my jeans. Following Sophie's example I keep on my panties and bra, slipping out of my tank top. At her gasp and Daryl's growl I wrap my arms tight around my body and tears gather in my eyes. I've always been ashamed of my body and when this had all started I went without a lot of meals. When my stomach had finally been flat for the first time in my life I had wanted to be happy, but the stretch marks had stopped that. I'd always carried most of my weight in my stomach so I always looked huge. When I first noticed my ribs poking out I had though of their reactions and it broke something inside me. I'd refused to look at my body since. As much as I could avoid it. Now standing exposed I wish I was strong enough to ask them to leave. But my fear of them disappearing stops me from voicing the request and my shame of my body keeps the tears running down my cheeks.

Soft hands on my arms and rough calloused hands on my shoulders pulls my face up to Sophie's own tearful smile. "Lets get cleaned up then well get something warm to eat. Come on."

Daryl turns the nob for the shower before throwing me a worried look. "Only got cold water."

I offer him the best smile I can. "Better than no shower."

He studies me a minute before pulling us under the spray with him. I can feel my skin tighten in protest of the ice cold water as my teeth begin to chatter loudly. Daryl wraps his arms around me from my left, sharing what body heat he can. "Hurry up and get washed off. We can wash you hair in the sink."

I nod and with the help of Sophie I get all the grim and dirt washed from my skin quickly. Daryl leaves the shower first to get us towels and redress. Sophie took the few minutes to pull my body from under the stray but kept me slightly leaned back to work on my hair. "I'll get as much out as I can."

"Just worry about my scalp. Got any scissors? I need a trim."

"I'll do it while you dry off."

After a few more scrubs and rinses the water runs clean from my hair and Sophie turns the water off. Daryl is there with a towel wrapped around me immediately. His roughed calloused hands rubbing some warmth back into my arms and shoulders as we walk back to the bench holding mine and Sophie's clothes. She has me sit and quickly dries herself before pulling the brush to her side, scissors already by my hip. I raise a brow and Daryl shrugs from his knelled position from the floor. His towel in his hand, the damp cloth being rubbed on my lower legs and feet to dry them and get some warmth back. "Figured it was driving you crazy."

I snort at that. I had tried growing my hair out for years and each and every time it got the least bit tangled in the ends I'd chopped off two or three inches. The longest it had been to this day is my waist. Daryl used to pick on me about it but had spent countless nights helping me put hair mask in the long locks when I'd asked. As Sophie gets all the knots out and cuts off a couple inches Daryl puts socks on my feet and rubs them. "Alright done."

Daryl stands with a soft smile and kiss to our cheeks. "Get dressed. I'll get some food heated up."

I give him a slightly panicked look and take a deep breath before nodding. "Five minutes?"

"Or I'll come get you."

I nod and he offers me a smile before bowing out so we can change. I knew he would stay for just Sophie but neither of us wants Daryl seeing me completely bare. He'd seen me in my underwear a few times but never nude. Dropping the wet underwear and bra I pull on the ones on the bench. "From my collection. I know it's weird but we can't exactly go buy you any new ones."

I smile at Sophie's flushes cheeks as she pulls her jeans back on. "It's fine. Thank you. I'm just thankful to have on something clean."

She offers me a small smile and pulls on her shirt. As she gathers the shower stuff to put it away and my dirty clothes I slip on a pair of baggy gray sweat pants and a slightly tight black tank top. Rubbing my arms to warm them as Sophie joins me and we walk side by side back through the prison to what I guess used to be the cafeteria. Daryl stands and comes over with quick strides, a shirt in his hands. He holds it out for me to slip on like a jacket as he talks. "Only damn shirt I got with sleeves I think."

A black and white checkered flannel that swallows me. I wrap it tight around my waist as I lean my head on Daryl's shoulder, his arm going around my shoulders, chin on my head. "Thank you. Thank you.."

My shoulders shake with my tears as the feel of his shirt and the distinctive scent of Daryl cements into my head finally that this is all real. He's here. Sophie is here. Alive. Breathing. Here. I'm not alone anymore. A kiss is pressed to my shoulder as another lands on my head as I'm pressed between them again. There's a huff from across the room and hurried footsteps before the two pull away to glare after a gray haired woman. Daryl takes my hand and pulls me along his side as Sophie wipes my face free of tears. "Come on and eat. Rabbit stew."

My stomach pinches painfully at the sound of food. Rick is sitting at the table with a baby drinking from a bottle and a young boy. A blonde girl is by the white haired man. Sophie sits across from Rick and pulls me down by her side, the white haired man beside me. Daryl stands behind me, only leaning over to pull the bowl of stew closer to me. As the steam of it hits my nose I flinch. It smells good but it also causes my stomach to roll unpleasantly. The white haired man offers me an understanding smile. "Sip on the broth first. Slowly. If you haven't eaten in awhile it may be a lot at once."

I offer him a soft smile and nod. "Thank you..."

"Hershel. I was a veterinarian before all this. My daughter Maggie speaks fondly of you. This is my youngest daughter Beth."

The blonde smile softly. "Hi."

I sip on some broth and hum as it warms me to my toes. "Taylor."

I feel my hair move and lean back some into Daryl's legs as he braids my hair. More for him to have something to do with his hands than anything. The small boy gives him an odd look. Daryl's voice is amused behind me. "Whatcha lookin' at kid?"  
"What are you doing?"

"Braidin'."

"Why?"

Rick knocks the boys shoulder who frowns. Rick chuckles and turns to me. His face more relaxed since I'd gotten cleaned up. "This is my son Carl and daughter Judith."

I nod mouth full. After swallowing I look at Carl, Daryl's hands leaving my hair. "He's just worried. I'm having a hard time."

Carl's head tilts to the side as he studies me. "You're safe here."

"I've just been alone a long time. It's a lot to get used to again."

Something sparks in Carl's eyes as his small chest puffs out. Ricks brow quirking. "You won't be alone anymore. We'll look out for you. Right Daryl?"

I hear Daryl just catch a laugh before his amused voice drifts over my head. "Right kid."

I reach over and grasp the small boys arm. "Thank you Carl. I'm feeling much better."

His bright smile chips at my heart as he turns it to his father who smiles back. As he leaves to do lord knows what Rick offers me a thankful smile, eyes a little blurry. I nod once with a smile and slowly sip on more broth. More people trickle in to get a look at me and introduce themselves. Some sitting down and eating, others just talking. As my belly slowly fills my eyes grow heavier and heavier. Yawns coming more often than not. After the tenth or eleventh yawn Daryl moves to lift me into his arms catching the attention of the others in the room. He frowns at them with a warning look before jerking his head for Sophie who stands and starts towards the door. Daryl's voice rings with a warning. "Skip us at wake up in the morning."

With that he turns and strides out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck she doesn't feel like anything. I'd never had trouble lifting Taylor and carrying her around but she used to at least feel like something in my arms. Now it resembles the weight of a damn pillow instead of a person. Maggie had set her up in a cell at the opposite end from us but I find myself in mine and Sophie's cell, Taylor asleep in my arms. Sophie smiles from her place at the door, arms crossed over her chest and she studies our friends face. "I can't get over it. She's here."

I nod, to afraid to speak and wake her up. Sophie walks over and places a small hand on my shoulder as she drops softly onto the bed beside me. "I know it's hard Daryl. We thought she was dead. I mean how could we not after how much we struggled with a group. And seeing her like that..." She stops for a minute getting herself back together before speaking again. "She needs us. We've always needed her, but she needs us now. I love you. I love her too. She's the older sister I wish I had. She's like the missing piece of our family."

I nod and lay my head over to lay on top of Sophie's. "I just...I'm afraid I'll put her in her room and in the morning she'll be gone again. That I dreamed this whole thing."

A soft hum is my only response for a few long minutes. "You've got watch tomorrow."

"I know."

Sophie lifts he head and slips out of her shoes, sliding up behind me in the bed against the wall. "Lay down Daryl. Well keep her with us tonight. She can have her own room tomorrow."

Nodding I kick of my own boots and shift up the bed, my back against the wall and I settle Taylor to my left, Sophie curled into my side on the right, arm over my waist to grip my shirt Taylor is wrapped in. She kisses my chest before snuggling down to sleep. I sigh and lean my head back with my eyes closed. Feeling the slight weight of two of the most important people of my life against me. I feel my eyes burn as I think of Merle. He'd be over the moon to see Taylor safe. Maybe happy enough to finally tell her he loves her. He'd spilled his guts one night drunker than I'd ever seen him. Taylor had called that night to tell us about her date. She'd been so damn happy and Merle had just shaken his head and got out a bottle of jack. Downed the whole bottle before opening a second and started rambling. At first I figured he was talking out of his ass, drunk as he was. Until I started paying closer attention. How his eyes followed her. How he hovered while she shopped. Kept a hand on her while at the bar. Small kisses to her head or cheek as he passes. Handing her something she had been looking for. Picking up something on his way to her house so she wont have to leave to get it. Simple shit. Something you wouldn't notice unless you were looking. I even had to point it out to Sophie. When we had made it to Atlanta I'd lost my mind. Or rather it had shut down. I thought she was gone. The only girl to break down my walls and love me anyway, other than Taylor. Sophie was mine though. Taylor has always been the best friend I needed. Showed me how to be a friend and how to treat people. She'd opened my heart for Sophie to swoop in and sew hers to it. With out Taylor I don't think Sophie and I would have made it. She wouldn't have tried taking on the mess I was before. Taylor made her way easier. We still had our fair of troubles, still do, but nothing compared to what we would have had to fight through with out Taylor.

Noise echoing slowly pulls me from my dreamless sleep. As I finally force open my lids I take in the room around me. A wooden chest is across the room from me against a cement wall. Looks newly made. A pile of clothes are in the corner by an open door, a thick blanket held away to one side. Above me is a bunk being used as a storage shelf, the mattress missing. Sitting up and swinging my feet around I see my boots in the corner, my body still wrapped in Daryl's shirt. I sigh with a smile. It hadn't been a dream. I'd found them. I'm not alone anymore.

Soft footsteps alert me to company before the appear at the door. Maggie smiles warmly, Glenn and Daryl not far behind her across the hall. "Hey. Sleep okay?"

I offer her a wide smile of my own. "I feel great."

"I'm glad. I got a place set up for you down the hall. Want me to walk with you? I can show you around after you get changed and grab a bite to eat."

I stand and grab my boots as I join them in the hall, Glenn offering me a small smile by Maggie's side. Daryl's calloused hand drops to between my shoulder blades as he places a soft kiss to my temple. "Hey."

"Hey Dar. I'm sorry I crashed on you guys last night."

He shakes his head and uses his hand on my back to steer me after Maggie and Glenn down the wide hall. "It's okay. You need rest. Soph and I...we couldn't..."

I place my head on his shoulder. "I know. Me too."

Another kiss on my head is the thank you I receive. I had learned after a lot of trial and error to read between the lines with the Dixon boys. Daryl hadn't been able to leave my side yesterday. Not until he was sure I was really okay. That I wouldn't have nightmares of my time alone, or a breakdown if I woke up with them gone. I should have figured the two wouldn't let me sleep alone last night. Possibly not tonight either.

As we reach what had been assigned as my room Maggie waves me ahead of her. It looks exactly like Daryl and Sophie's. Thick gray blankets hung up at the front where the cell bars are, top bunk free of a mattress for storage, wooden chest against the left wall, slightly larger bunk with a pillow and some folded blankets to the right. "If this is a prison why are there not toilets and sinks in the cells?"

They group shrugs. Maggie leaning against the door frame while I pull things from my bags on the floor by the bunk, sorting them into piles to put away. "No idea. We made solitary confinement storage rooms and they are the same."

"Hmm."

Daryl knocks on the wall by my bunk twice, a nervous habit. "We'll get out of your hair for a few and let you get changed. Remember how to get to the canteen?"

I nod as he and Glenn exit back into the hall. "Sophie and I will meet you there then. Dress light, its hot out."

Maggie hangs back as the boys walk down the hall a bit. "Want me to hang around and walk with you? I can wait in the hall if you like?"

I shrug, already pulling my sweats down to fold and place on the bunk to wear again tonight. "Don't matter."

She nods but doesn't move, looking around as I slide on my jeans and boots. Making sure my tank top isn't showing off my boobs I nod to Maggie who links her arm with me and leads me back down the hall to the canteen. We're silent for a few minutes before Maggie speaks. "How old are you?"

"Twenty four. You?"

"Twenty one. I was home on break from school when all this started."

We slow as the door to the canteen appears. "I dropped out after my first year. Heart wasn't in it. I moved away from home to find myself. Found the Dixon brothers first."

Maggie nods. "Daryl's a good man. Little rough but honest."

Carl rushes to my side with a wide grin, Daryl and Rick looking on in amusement. "Hey! I saved you a seat by me!"

I hide my laugh unlike Maggie, bending down to ruffle his hair. "Thanks bud. Lets go get something to eat huh?"

I'm slightly surprised as he grabs my hand and pulls me along, chatting away about his explorations in the prison so far. Places he wants to show me and so on. Sophie plops down on my other side and hands me a bowl of runny oatmeal with a smile. It's a lot more than I feel my stomach can hold. Daryl's voice is low, cutting Carl off on his new story of catching frogs. "Try. Sooner you start eating sooner you get some weight back."

I sigh but give him a look as I take a bite. He chuckles low and shakes his head. "Smart ass."

I grin along with Sophie and Rick as Carl continues his story. No one seemed to be in a hurry as I slowly eat, letting my stomach get used to the feeling of being full again. I only get about half of the bowl forced down before I sigh and push it away. Daryl nods with a sad smile as Carl pats my arm. "Don't worry you'll get better soon."

I smile and ruffle his hair. He's a sweet kid. He laughs as he complains and pats his hair back into whatever place he had it in as Rick chuckles. Sophie pats my arm as she stands. "Laundry duty."

With that she's gone. Carl soon following. I'm sure not to do laundry. More likely to pester someone else or explore some more. Daryl and Rick hang around and talk about random business. "Where's Judith?"

Rick turns to offer me a half grin. "Beth has her. She watches her part of the day for me to get some stuff done before I get her back."

"I'm sorry if I'm over stepping but...where's her mother?"

Rick looks at the table top and picks at his nails as Daryl pats him on the shoulder. "She uh...didn't make it. Was cleaning out the prison and got separated. She went into labor and they had to cut Judith out. Lori, my wife, she didn't make it." He looks up with a soft smile, eyes brimmed with tears. "Carl felt like it was up to him to...prevent her from coming back as one of those things. He hasn't been the same. Not until you arrived yesterday. He's still a little distant but not like before."

I tilt my head at that. "I'm sorry for your loss. Do...do I resemble her or something?"

Rick studies me before shaking his head. "Not really. Hair color is similar. Yours has more red in it, Lori's was just brown. Brown hair, brown eyes, heart shaped face."

I shrug. "Don't know then but he's welcome to hang out with me whenever he likes. He's sweet."

"Thank you. All his mothers doing. I was a deputy sheriff before all this and worked a lot."

"I worked in a gas station." I give Daryl a teasing smile. "Couldn't get our friend here to leave me alone. Man never shut up."

Daryl frowns before scoffing. "Think your memories goin'."

I giggle and soon Beth appears next to us with a fussy Judith. "Sorry. I've tried everything."

Rick takes her and bounces her softly while offering Beth an easy grin. "It's okay. Thanks. You go on and have some time to yourself. Daryl can handle things for a few hours before watch."

I quirk a brow. "Watch?"

Daryl lifts from his seat, crossbow over his shoulder. "Come on."

Thus my day began. Daryl showed me around for a bit, letting me map out the prison so I can wonder around without getting lost. Showing me where to get stuff and where weapons are kept. Going over safety precautions and how watch works. Sophie joins us as we walk along the inner fence, Daryl stopping to show me the guard towers. Apparently the catwalk has holes that need patched before it can be used but at the moment they just walk the yard. Sophie pulls me along soon after, Daryl trailing behind, as she shows me where to hang laundry. They have an area to the side to wash off before returning inside to keep it clean as we can. They have some areas they want to rope off and use as gardens once seeds are found. As we enter the 'common' area just in the entrance the gray haired woman frowns before offering us a half assed smile. "Hi. I'm Carol. How are you adjusting so far?"

"It's a lot to take in. Thank you for allowing me to stay. Once I get my bearings I can help however I'm needed."

She waves me off. "Oh we have all the hands we need."

Sophie frowns. "Carol."

The woman lifts her face from patching some pants with the fakest confused look I'd ever seen. "What?"

I take a step back hands held up. I'm not dealing with a petty woman who obviously doesn't want me here. "I'm going. I can see when I'm not wanted."

Turning on my heel I side step Daryl as I head down the hall to my room. These people have been together since the start of all this, at least most of them from what Carl says. I can understand being weary of strangers. Especially if they look as bad as I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand there and let her treat me like an idiot. She doesn't like me fine. I'll steer clear of her the best I can and be civil when we're forced together.

I'd been in my room for awhile, just piddling with my minor possessions when Sophie enter my room with s small smile, dropping the blanket over the door for the veil of privacy. "I'm sorry about her."

I shrug. "Can't win them all."

She sits on the bed, curling her legs to tuck her feet under her, hands holding her ankles. "She was the same way when I first joined. She actually was worse towards me."

"Why?"

"Because of my name."

I drop the shirt I'd been folding and join her on the bunk, giving her my full attention. "I think you better start this story from the beginning Soph."

And so for the next couple of hours Sophie tells me her story. How she had been on vacation when this started and had spend weeks trying to get back home. Her own time alone. Being found by Daryl and his group. What she'd been told about their time in Atlanta and Hershel's farm. Their own couple of weeks on the road before finding her. Everything she knew. She offers me a wet smile after a couple of hours. "We've been here for a few weeks. Getting things in order and trying to get a system set up that works to keep this place safe. Glenn and Maggie went on a run to find us more blankets and whatever else they figured we could use. Mostly just getting the lay of the land when they found you."

Wrapping me in her arms we hold each other for a long few minutes before pulling away and wiping the tears from our cheeks, smiling. Daryl enters with a small smile before he begins chewing on the edge of his thumb. "I've uh...got watch tonight."

My heart skips a beat before I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You need your shirt back? Gets cool during the night."

He shakes his head. "Nah. You uh...I can switch with T-Dog..."

I giggle as he rambles, stopping him from speaking anymore at the moment. "I'm fine Daryl. Sophie will be down the hall and I know where you will be if I need you. Stop worrying so much. You'll go gray you know."

He shakes his head and mutters. "Gray my ass." His eyes meet mine. Searching. It used to unnerve me but now reminds me of simpler times. Back when all I had to worry about was keeping the bills paid. "You sure you'll be okay?"

I nod. "I'll be fine. Probably eat and get to sleep before dark anyway. Still getting my strength back."

Sophie pats my hand with a grin. "Take your time. It took us a few days to get rested up after being on the road so long. No one is rushing you."

"They do they'll deal with me."

"And me!"

Daryl turns to reveal Carl standing there, cheeks tinted pink but otherwise looking fully determined. I hide a laugh behind my hand before standing and slipping by Daryl. Wrapping my arm around his chin I give Carl a noggie before letting him go. Keeping my arm around his shoulders. "Thanks bud. Lets go get some grub and then I'm going to get some sleep. Maybe your dad will let me help around the place tomorrow."

Carl blinks up at me as we make our way to the canteen. "Don't push yourself."

I chuckle, keeping my eyes forwards. "Yes dad."

Carl frowns before laughing and shoving me gently. I shove him back a little rougher before taking off at a brisk jog. He laughs rushing after me. I'm tired of being treated like I'm going to break. As we enter the canteen, Rick is there bouncing Judith who is still being fussy. Rick looks overwhelmed and Beth seems to be missing from the area. Rick rubs a hand down his face before talking softly to his daughter again. "Still fussy huh? Is she old enough to be getting teeth yet?"

Rick shakes his head. "I don't think so. I felt her gums earlier to be sure and didn't feel any. Maybe it's the formula?"

I shrug and look over his arm at the little girl. Her eyes are squinted and brimmed with tears, little lips out in a pout is she whimpers and wiggles in her dads arms. "May I?"

I hold my arms out for her and Rick passes her over with a grateful sigh. "Don't push yourself."

I roll my eyes ad send the small group a glare. "I'm not made of glass."

Looking back down at the small baby girl I hum with a soft smile, bouncing and swinging her softly in my arms. Her cried stop as she looks up at me in wonder. When I had met her she hadn't really looked at me that I noticed so I'm happy she didn't see the strange face and scream or cry louder. At my humming some random tune she smiles and wiggles, her hands reaching up for my hair hanging over my shoulder. I giggle and softly sing a song I'd been hooked on since it came out before all this mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone slowly stops to listen as Taylor softly sings to Judith across the room. Her voice soothing something in us all as she sings that same damn song she'd sang while cooking for Merle and me the day before shit went down. She always sang in the car or when she cooked and cleaned. Don't think she even realized she did it. First time it had happened Merle had commented on her pretty voice. She shut up real quick, face flaming red. She refused to sing around us for days before doing it absently while doing dishes. I'd glared at Merle and shook my head before he'd made a comment and he took the hint for once. Without us commenting on it she continued singing. It calmed us down after a long day. Soothed our frayed nerves. Beth has a pretty singing voice but hers is better used for soft easy breezy songs. Like the hyms that her daddy has been asking her to sing every once in awhile. Taylor's was pretty with everything I'd heard her sing so far. From stupid upbeat shit she likes to the soft heartfelt music. Most people figured Merle and me only liked old country like Merle Haggerd or George Strait. We do but we also like some newer stuff. Merle especially likes classic rock. The few times we'd rode it Taylor's truck with her she had refused to let us touch her music, belting out whatever came through the speakers. Her music taste has a lot more variety than us but we'd found some stuff we enjoyed well enough. Her bright smile and happy laugh to much to give up to change a damn three minute song.

Rick gets a certain look in his eye and opens his mouth, my hand on his shoulder the only thing stopping him. He looks to me with a raised brow and I simply shake my head. It been a long time since I heard her sing and I be damned if someone spoke now and stopped her.

Hershel was the one to speak as the last word flows prettily from her plump lips. "That was just beautiful young lady."

Her face is flaming red but she offers the old man a soft smile. "Thank you. I didn't realize I was so loud. I'm sorry."

Rick waves her off. "You weren't. You sing to your hearts content. Hershel is right, you have an amazing voice."

"Do you know any hyms?" At with that Taylor is pulled into a conversation with Beth and Hershel about songs they could sing together. Taylor bounces the now sleeping baby softly as they talk quietly. Rick smiling behind his hand as our group mingles together, content and relaxed for the first time in weeks. I find myself smiling behind my own hand as Sophie's laugh fills my ears from her place by Taylor. No doubt telling her some embarrassing story about Merle or me. Or both. Damn woman.

"I wanna thank you Daryl." I look over at Rick who has his eyes trained on Taylor who is now running around after Carl. Both with huge smile on their faces, laughing.

"What for?"

His head tilts towards the room. "This. It wouldn't be possible without you. You kept us fed, protected us, lead the group when I wasn't myself." His eyes turn to me, an expression in them I can't read. "You kept me from turning away a good woman. I was ready to feed her and send her away before dark. Have her dropped off far away from here where she wouldn't be a threat. You made me stop and listen. Use my head."

I shrug off his thanks. "She's family."

Rick chuckles, looking back towards the group. "Maybe but you look out for us all. Have for awhile." He's quiet for a long time before he speaks again, voice to low to carry to the others. "If anything were to happen and I can't lead the group anymore, I want you to take my place. Hershel believes Glenn should take my place but I don't think he can handle it. To emotionally driven."

I look over the younger man as I think over Ricks words. He's right. Glenn is to driven by his emotions. He's proven it over and over again. He has a good head on his shoulder but he needs time to think. When faced with a quick decision he always goes for the first thing that comes to mind, usually getting himself into a bind. Granted he gets himself out of those binds just fine but if he used his head instead he wouldn't get into them in the first place. Still he'd be a good person to have to ask advise from. Hershel too. At first I'd thought the same about Carol but since finding Sophie she'd been acting strange. At first she'd been cold towards my girl, barley speaking to her or sparing her a glance. When we had reached the prison she had been a little to friendly with her and it had unnerved Sophie. They'd settled into whatever type of relationship they have and it hasn't been a problem. Now she's lashing out at Taylor. Like she hates that we care about Taylor and want her here. "Alright...you notice anything odd with Carol lately?"

Rick snickers before turning to face me. "You haven't noticed?"

Turning my upper body to face him I quirk a brow. "Noticed what? That she's being a bitch."

Rick shakes his head before speaking again. "When you spent so much time and energy looking for her daughter she started having feelings for you. Best I can figure is she wanted to try having some type of relationship with you but then we found Sophie. She'd given up on that, settling for being your best friend, until Taylor got here."

"What the fuck has she got to do with anything?"

Rick chuckles. "She's jealous Daryl. It's odd, seeing you so...affectionate towards somebody. We'd just gotten used to seeing you that way with Sophie not long ago. We didn't know you any better we'd believe you were all three in a relationship together."

I shake my head quickly. "Nah. Not like that." I turn my eyes to the topic of our conversation. She'd curled up by Hershel's feet, Judith in her arms again and Carl leaned against her side. All three fast asleep. I sigh at the sight, Sophie dropping into my lap with a kiss to my cheek as my arm wraps around her hips. Rick nods and looks over as well. "Well whats it like then? Because you've got me confused."

Sophie frowns and looks at me cautiously. I squeeze her hips before I answer, her hand squeezing my shoulder in return. "She was the first friend I ever had. Since being a kid anyway. Took everything I threw at her with that damn cocky smirk of hers and gave it straight back." I turn to give Rick my eyes. Show him how serious I am about everything. "Merle was being...well Merle one day in the store. Poppin' the back of my head and shit. Happened for a couple of days before she finally threatened to beat the shit out of him if he did it again." Ricks brows rise and Sophie giggles. "I can see her doing it. I have seen it. She doesn't put up with Merle's shit."

I nod. "Or mine. She took everything in stride and gave us the chance to prove we aint what everyone had been telling her we were. She gets to know people her own way. She aint one to listen to other people."

Sophie shifts on my lap. "She listens. Gives the best advise she can. Follows her heart and uses her head at the same time. There isn't a better person in the world."

Rick studies us for a long few minutes before he nods, hand running through his hair. "So family huh? Nothing else?"

I glare at the man as Sophie answers him. "The boys and Taylor have always had that type of relationship. I still haven't figured out if its more for her or them."

Ricks face relaxes into a hopeful gaze as his eyes flicker to her and back. I growl low in warning and point a finger at his nose. "Don't fuckin' go there Grimes."

Rick raises his hands up in surrender. "Not going anywhere Daryl."

"Bullshit!" My voice echoes in the now deathly silent room. Everyone's eyes on us from across the room. I can feel their eyes on me, like ants crawling across my skin. I'd leapt up as I'd shouted and Sophie has her hands pressed into my back from behind me, trying to calm me down. Rick looks shocked at my reaction, eyes wide and hands still held up. A dark head of hair enters my vision just under my nose. "What the fuck did you say to him?"

Taylor's voice is cool as ice, cutting into the thick air like a shard of glass. Her arm's are crossed over her chest and her feet are planted firmly on the floor. Rick gulps before answering her. "Nothing. Just a misunderstanding."

"Aint no misunderstanding." I growl out. Taylor's hand snaps out to pop my shoulder loudly, the sound echoing.

"Hush."

I settle back, fist clenched at my sides as Sophie wraps her arms around one of mine, her own eyes staying trained on the back of Taylor's head. Her shoulders rise and drop quickly with her deep sigh. "I don't care what you two were talking about but its obvious you two disagree. Drop it or deck it out between you outside. But once you're done it's left to die. It's the end of the world. Hell on damn earth. Last thing we need is a fight breaking out over stupid shit. Settle it. Now."

Rick studies Taylor for a long while before nodding and looking over her shoulder at me. I know by the look in his eye this wont be the end of it. No matter what I say or do to him he's still going to try getting close to Taylor. He'd been torn to shreds inside after Lori and I won't stand by to see him try to forget by trying to be with my sister. Anyone with a brain can see that he's still not over Lori. Probably wont ever be. I won't stand by and see Taylor get hurt like that. I'd kill him first.

As the weeks went by life settled into a type of routine. After a couple more days of eating and sleeping I was finally given the okay from Hershel to start helping more. At first with kitchen duty and laundry. One argument with Carol and that had been stopped. I had worked with Beth after that for about two weeks before I was put on watch duty with Daryl or Rick. The two seem to be tense when together since their fight in the canteen. Daryl shooting the bearded man certain looks which the later either returns or ignores completely. Rick had been extremely helpful at first but now he seems to be hovering. I still haven't figured out if he means to or if its just my imagination. While Daryl goes his own way during watch, checking in every once in awhile, Rick insist on staying together. Walking the yard before sitting in one of the towers for awhile. He told me about his life before all of this. About his partner and how their friendship had gone so wrong. How the new world had changed them all. We talked about our favorite things. Things we wish we could have or bring back.

No one had mentioned Merle. Not really. I know something must of happened because it would take something drastic to separate him from Daryl for long. I know deep in my soul that if he had been bit or killed Daryl would have told me by now. If not Sophie with Daryl close by. Must have gotten separated somehow. Maybe Atlanta? I'd almost lost myself in that mess. Afraid to ask, to be given an answer I may not like, I continue to believe that he's out there somewhere trying to find Daryl. He'd find his brother first before setting out to find me, if he doesn't already think I'm dead.

Glenn and Maggie have been hanging out with us a lot, Beth sometimes tags along. The blonde seems to be a little bit of a loner. I really only ever see her with her sister, father, Carl, Judith, or Rick. She speaks if spoken to and talks with the others but when she wants company she searches for those specific people. Mostly Rick. One night he had asked my advise on it. I had been honest, much to his discomfort. I believe since he was the leader of their group the entire time she's been with them, that she has grown a type of hero worship type crush on him. With Carl being four years younger than her or so it makes since that she would see him as a kid therefore wouldn't have a crush on him. Daryl has Sophie, Glenn is with Maggie. That leaves her with T-Dog and Rick. T-Dog is a sweet man but I can see where she wouldn't find him attractive. To skiddish for this world. If they were to ever get separated from us they wouldn't make it long. Beth being to sheltered and T-Dog being to driven by his fear. That leaves Rick to be on the receiving end of her affection.

He'd simply rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. What do I do about it?"

Laughing low I nudge him with my shoulder as we walk towards the guard tower. "Nothing. Treat her like you always have and soon enough she'll either get the hint or it will burn out like any normal crush. She is only sixteen you know. Girls that age have crushes all the time."

Rick nods with a heavy sigh. "It's just...awkward. I'm trying to treat her like I would Carl and Judith. Just a kid in our group I don't want anything to happen to. I think she's taking it the wrong way." Rick stops by the wall of the guard tower, a hand running through his hair. I lean back on the wall to wait, the conversation clearly not over. "Maybe I should talk to Hershel. Or Maggie. One of them could maybe talk to her."

"Hmm. I wouldn't. It would just embarrass her and cause her to hide away in her room. Do what you think you have to."

Rick groans out in aggravation. "What else can I do?"

I shrug, the night breeze pulling a shiver from me. Rick steps closer to help block it. "You could talk to her. Maybe in the common area where you're seen but can talk low enough for it to be private. Keep it between the two of you."

He nods. "Let her down easy. Yeah I may do that." His eyes wander my body slowly as he shifts his weight to one foot. "You're looking a lot better after some much needed rest and recuperation."

I feel my ears and face flame and thank god for the cloudy sky keeping it pretty dark. "I wasn't that bad off."

"You were skin and bones." His warm hand brushed over my waist where it rounds off into my hips. "Not anymore though. The weight looks good. You look healthy again."

I shift back from his hand, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Just what a girl wants to hear Grimes."

He snorts as he catches his laugh before speaking. "You know what I meant. You look good. Really good."

I sigh and finally look up at him with a small smile. "Thanks. I feel a lot better. Stronger."

Rick shifts on his feet again, bringing himself closer. A few centimeters between us now. His hand comes up and his calloused finger tips graze my cheek as he brushes some loose hair behind my ear, his face lowering slowly, voice on the breeze. "I'm glad."

I'm frozen in place as my heart rate picks up, watching as Rick grows closer. His eyes slowly closing as his breath mingles with mine finally snaps me out of my daze as I turn my head. His slightly chapped lips hit my cheek instead of my own lips. He pulls away slowly, stepping back and running a hand through his already mused hair. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head, keeping my head down and turned from where I'd avoided his kiss. "It's okay." I lift my face to him with a soft smile. "I'm sorry Rick. You're a good man. I just...don't feel that way."

He shakes his head with a sad smile, offering me his hand. "Can't blame a guy for trying. Friends?"

I shake his hand firmly with my own smile. "Friends."

After that night Rick had backed off some. I'd sometimes catch him watching me almost longingly but he never tried to kiss me again. His long hugs had also stopped. He still hugs me but now they are one arm side hugs instead of the bear hugs he'd once given me. Daryl and he seemed to come to some type of understanding because they began acting like they did my first few days here. Rick had decided to make a type of council in case we took in anymore survivors. Rick being our leader, Daryl being the next in line. The work together to run the place with Glenn as a back up in case both are gone at the same time. Hershel, Maggie, and Carol being the others on said council. Sophie had been asked but refused politely. She just wants everyone safe and if she has a concern she would tell Daryl and I who would bring it to council if it needed to be brought to attention. I had been annoyed at Carol being included. At the few meetings we had she seemed ready to just to continue on as we are. Not help anyone new, or try to fix the place up, fortify the yard, anything. Her exact words 'nothings happened so why change things'. The statement had made my blood boil and it had taken every ounce of willpower I had left not to knock some sense into her. She had become especially bitter towards me when Rick began talking things over with me privately or with Daryl. I was shocked as well thinking he would be looking towards Glenn or Hershel but he had said he wanted a woman's point of view on things and he trusted my judgment. That last comment had really ruffled her damn feathers.


	6. Chapter 6

In the past few weeks we have taken in a few survivors. A couple who had gotten in through a hole in the fence, Tyreese and Sasha. They'd been scared and on guard but quickly offered to help us fix the hole in the fence and work for their keep. I haven't had much time with them individually but when around them at meals they seem like good people. Not long after a small family was found by Rick and Daryl on a run. A husband and wife with their four kids. Three sons and a daughter. They'd been dirty, hungry, and scared but after a few days had settled into life here. The husband, Jake, is a large man with a loud laugh. He remind me of Merle the way his laugh seems to overtake the room. His wife, Becca, is quiet but very sweet and keeps her kids in line. All are very well behaved which she takes pride in. I'd say she'd a little strict and babies them just a bit but hey that's their business. Their oldest son Mark is eighteen followed by Drake, Ben, and lastly little Abby at ten. Abby had taken up with Beth almost immediately, the boys gravitating more towards Carl and Daryl. He grips about it but Sophie and I can see the slight grin on his face as he does so. Drake being his secret favorite. Beth had taken up with Mark surprisingly enough. Rick had let out a huge sigh of relief when she had started spending all her free time with the eldest son. I'd picked on him about it for days much to his embarrassment. The more people we bring in the angrier Carol seems to get. I'd been silently keeping an eye on her and I'm starting to get concerned enough to bring it up at a meeting. I don't want to start any drama though so until I wasn't given much choice I'd keep quiet. For now.

That day came sooner than I would have liked. I'd been putting away my freshly dried clothes when Maggie appeared at my door. "Meeting in the common room. Rick sent everyone but the council to the cafeteria."

Grabbing my knife I follow after her, both of us taking advantage of long legs to hurry. "Whats going on?"

"A woman collapsed just as Rick let her in the first gate. Dad's checking her over now while we gather up everybody."

I nod and we silently make our way across the prison to the common room. Hershel is in a chair leaned over cleaning a wound on a dark skinned woman's side. Her hair is in long dreadlocks held back by a bandanna, her clothes dirty. Slim build with a stern face and large pouty lips. Carol is glaring at the woman from her seat across the room, her glare hardening at my arrival. Glenn, Daryl, and Rick are to the left, eyes trained on the new comer. Her eyes sweep across the room to study us all as Hershel sits up with a sigh. "I've done what I can. Keep those stitches clean and dry. You'll need to let them breath a few minutes everyday and change the bandage twice a day."

Her eyes fall to him and soften just slightly. "Thank you."

Hershel offers her a soft smile as he nods. Her face hardening into a scowl as Rick steps forwards. "We're not going to hurt you. Whats your name?"

She stays silent, just watching. Daryl tries next, staying in place on top of the table. "Where'd you come from?"

Still nothing. Glenn stutters out a soft question. "Are you with a group?"

Here eyes spark at that but she remains silent. After a long time of just observing Carol finally huffs. "Either answer our questions or leave. We don't need anymore mouths to feed."

"Carol." Rick voices is laces with a warning that triggers something in Carol who stands and clenches her fist.

"You've brought in nine people since we've been here Rick. Nine! People we have to feed, cloth, shelter, and clean for! We can't take anymore."

Clenching my fist I march forwards and stand by Ricks side, Daryl's foot coming out to press into the back of my thigh in support. I glare at the slightly taller older woman. "Oh come off that high horse Carol. Not only have you been rude and hostile towards Sophie and myself you get angrier with every new face that enters the fence. We all pitch in and do what we can. You are not by yourself doing everything for everybody like your making it out to be. I know for a fact that Sophie does her own laundry, which includes Daryl's. Hell I've been by his side while he does his own damn laundry. I do my own laundry as well, so does Maggie and Becca. Beth helps you with the rest which is only your own, Ricks and his children. Hershel takes care of all our medical needs as well as over seeing the gardens being prepped and cared for. We all have cooked at one point or another. Prep, cooking, and cleaning. The only people who don't take shift for watch are Becca and her two youngest, Carl and Judith, Beth, and yourself. Even Hershel pitches in and keeps watch of the yard. I don't know what your problem is and frankly I don't really care. You need to get over it and stop playing the victim or keep your mouth shut."

I smirk as I run the toe of my boot out and back across Taylor's thigh, keeping her as calm as I can while she lets Carol have it. I'd noticed her attitude lately and had brought it to Rick's attention. Old bitch need's to get over everything. I can understand her being upset about loosing her daughter, but we've all lost somebody at some point. Since coming here she has appointed herself in charge of the inside of the prison while Rick took care of everything else. He'd been s torn up over Lori he hadn't cared to correct her. She grew a big ass head and damn if I didn't sit back and watch the mousy woman grow into the next first lady bitch. I agree she does a lot, but she chooses to. She refuses help when it's offered but then get pissed when no one is falling at her feet saying 'thank you'. Taylor's right. Everyone here pulls their own weight. Even the kids. They help prep the fields, kill walkers through the fence, watch Judith, and prepare meals.

She turns blazing eyes to Rick who is standing back, hand over his mouth were I can see a smirk from this angle. "Well are you going to say anything to her?"

Rick wipes his mouth to hide his grin before shaking his head. "No. No I don't think so. She's one hundred percent correct."

Carol staggers back as she lifts a hand to her chest in shock. Bitch. "What?"

Placing his fist on his hips he looks over at the gray haired woman. "I said she's right. You don't have a right to complain about the work you do. Not only is everyone else doing just as much, none of them are complaining about it or taking it out on others in the group. If you have a problem doing laundry we'll find someone else. No one asked you to do their laundry. No one asked you to cook every meal. No one ask you to clean up after everybody. You can't get angry at people for doing something they never once asked you to do." He rises a hand up to stop her protest as her mouth opens. "Let me finish Carol. As I was saying...no one asked you to do these things, but I also noticed most don't say thank you. I'm sorry if you feel taken advantage of, I am, but no one else is getting a thank you for the work they do either. No one thanks me for doing watch, or killing walkers at the fence, or going out on runs. Not for collecting said walkers and burning the bodies so they don't stink up the place and attract more. I don't want to do it but I do without complaint because it's for the best interest of the group. I do all I can to make this place feel as safe as possible so our people don't live everyday in fear."

Carol turns away with a huff and holds her shoulders tense for a long moment before they sag in defeat. She turns light blue eyes to Rick, completely ignoring everyone else. "I'm sorry. I...I don't feel comfortable being on council anymore."

Rick nods, his voice soft as he approaches her and leads Carol to sit in a seat across the room. They talk quietly in hushed voices as Taylor huffs. I chuckle and nudge her pretty hard in the back of the knee. Her knee buckles and she turns quickly to pop me on the shoulder. "Ass."

I laugh and rub my shoulder, giving her a smirk. "Nice going tiger." I catch her eye. "Sorry. I knew something was up but never really paid attention. I should have since it evolved you two."

She offers me a lazy grin. "You'll make it up to me one day Dixon."

I groan as she laughs. Evil little twerp. A slight rough voice pulls our attention to the back woman sitting on the table by Hershel. "You are a strong woman."

Taylor offers her a grin and crosses her arms lazily, leaning back to prob onto the edge of the table by my side. "Thank you. I work very hard to be."

The woman tilt her head as she studies Taylor silently another few moments. Rick joins us, Carol now absent from the room, when she speaks again to Taylor. "My name is Michone."

"Taylor. This is Daryl, our leader Rick. The nice man to your side is Hershel. His daughter Maggie is by the door with her man Glenn." Taylor studies the woman quietly before she speaks again. "How were you injured? Scratched?"

"No. Shot. Just a graze."

Rick quirks a brow and is stopped as Taylor slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes not leaving Michone. "Hush." Once he nods she drops her hand back down to cross her arms once again. "Shot. By who? We have children here. Are we in danger?"

The woman shrugs. "I am not sure. I was walking through when I was found by a few men. Dressed in all black and heavily armed. Their leader goes by the name Governor Something...something is not right with the man. I was shot at while trying to leave."

Taylor's forehead creases with her frown. "This man, the Governor, he forces people to stay with him."

Mich one nods, holding her wounded side gently. I place a hand on Taylor's shoulder. The more this woman talks, the more I feel like I should get my girls and run. Not that we can but the feeling is still there. "He offers a place in his town. There are many people with him. Families. They have stores, a clinic, homes. Once inside you are given medical care, food, clothes, and a room or home to yourself. He says you have the option to leave if you wish. I had requested to leave. Didn't feel right being there."

"What happened?"

Mich one frowns before heaving a sigh. "He wanted me to work of my debt. I stayed in one of their rooms, was given medical care and clean clothes. I was fed. I had worked up a debt in his mind. When I still refused to stay he insisted. Said he couldn't have anyone who had seen what they have inside his walls out to tell other survivors. Afraid of people coming to take what he has." Her eye sharpen as she holds Taylor's gaze. "He must not find out about you. If he does he will stop at nothing to take down this place. The man...he is crazy. Driven by greed. He wants all the power. To run the world as he sees fit. He is a very dangerous man."

Taylor holds her gaze for a long time before nodding in understanding, her body going slack and leaning heavily into my side. I wrap an arm around her as Rick takes over. The woman opening up just a bit. After assuring her that she is welcome to leave if she pleases we move into the cafeteria for some well deserved food. Taylor and I are rushed by the kids as we enter. Mich one being startled by our side. Sophie approaches slower with a laugh, sliding in to my side with a kiss to my cheek. "I see we have a new recruit." She offers her hand to Mich one "Sophie. Daryl's girl."

She looks at Sophie's hand awhile before slowly taking it and raising her eyes. "Mich one"

Pulling me along her side Taylor lags behind with a laugh at my expense, Mich one choosing to stay by my best friends side. Sophie simply calls back to them over her shoulder. "Well come on in then and grab something to eat. T-Dog was just about to tell us how he faced off a horde on the interstate all alone with a bleeding arm."

The original members who had been there that day laugh as his panicked eyes catch sight of me and he tried back peddling. Laughing I slap him on the shoulder as I pass on my way to grab a plate of food. Taylor dropping a kiss on his cheek as she introduces Mich one before they trail after me for their own plates. I catch Rick's eye as I sit by Sophie across the room. He nods with a solemn look which I return. We'd discuss the governor and Mich one later on watch tonight. To many questions that I doubt we'd get answered without seeing this place or meeting the Governor ourselves. To dangerous to send someone in, to dangerous to be going blind. As Taylor sits by my side she subtly slides a hand down to squeeze my thigh. I return the signal. Her stiff shoulders let me know that she's on the same wave length as Rick and I. To many questions. To many variables.


	7. Chapter 7

Life the next few days had been hectic and stressful. Mich one had so far stayed with us. She stays pretty much to herself but she had been slowly warming up to Rick, Daryl, Sophie, and I. Carl thinks she's the greatest thing since video games. She helps Hershel where she can when we have the odd injuries. She has mainly been going out on runs and staying out on watch. I think all the people in one area stresses her out. A loner for the most part it seems.

Rick and Daryl had been bouncing off ideas on how they should deal with the governor situation. Rick thought of sending someone in as a spy but was shot down quickly by not only Daryl but myself as well. Another would be to send someone out and spy on them from the trees. Not go in but watch the comings and goings for a few days and hope we catch the people on watch talking. I had shot that one down alone. The only one with the skills to pull that one off is Daryl, Mich one, or myself. We all agreed that even though Mich one had chosen to stay for now, we wouldn't drag her into this other than asking for all the information she had. Sophie and I had made Daryl promise not to go through with it. When Ricks eyes had turned to me Daryl had lost his mind. I'd never seen him jump off the handle that fast. After yelling and cussing at Rick, even throwing a few punches T-Dog and Glenn had come around and pulled him away. As his eyes caught sight of me he'd broken down and broke away from the men to latch around my waist and shoulder and sob brokenly into my neck. That's how Sophie had found us. She had begun to cry to when Daryl finally got out what Rick and I had been thinking. I was forced to promise that if Daryl couldn't go, neither could I. We offered to go together but Rick had refused. Doesn't want to risk two people.

It had been a couple of weeks when the choice was forced from our hands. I'd been out back with Judith and the younger kids letting them play when Sophie rushes out of the door and to my side. Tear stains streaked down her cheeks and her eyes seem vacant. "Sophie?"

She dives into my free arm as I open it out to her. Her sobs rack her small body as she wails and makes the most heart breaking sounds I'd ever heard. Beth takes Judith from me slowly so I can console the distraught woman. "Sophie? What happened? What the hell is going on?"

My questions just make her sob harder and my eyes turn to Maggie who simple shakes her head, looking lost. She doesn't know either. Petting Sophie's light brown hair back from her wet face I force her to look me in the eyes, my voice firm. "Sophie. I can't help you if I don't know what wrong. I need you to talk to me."

She takes a few stuttering breaths before she's able to get her self back together enough to speak, her voice croaking but she forces the words out. "Glenn, Mich one, and Daryl went out on a run to town."

I nod along, encouraging her silently to continue. She takes another deep breath and clears her throat before speaking again, Maggie now patting her opposite arm. "Some people found them...they...they took Daryl. They took Daryl Taylor!"

As she drops into my chest with more heart wrenching sobs I feel my own body shutting down. No. Not Daryl. Not fucking Daryl. Kissing Sophie's head I pass her to Maggie before taking my own steadying breath and marching back inside. Through the prison halls and out the front to see Glenn and Mich one with Rick and T-Dog. Hershel sitting in a chair beside them, talking quietly. Well arguing quietly. The door slams shut again behind me as I hear Maggie trying to Comfer Sophie. Her heart broken wails not only catch the groups attention but spur me to move on before my emotions caught up with me. I march straight up to Glenn who backs away as quick as he can. "Which way?"

Rick grabs my bicep as I walk past in my beeline to Glenn. Before I thought about it I turn and swung a pretty nasty punch to his jaw. As he releases me I turn back and grab Glenn by the collar of his shirt and drag him to press our noses together. "Which fucking way Glenn! Now!"

"East! They went East!"

Letting him go I nod once and march to the gate. Footsteps quickly following me. Ricks voice reaches me through the red haze. "Keep that gate shut!"

I turn on him quickly, everyone stopping short at the look at my face. All except Michone, who falls in step beside me. "I'll climb that damn fence Rick!"

He holds his hands up in surrender as he takes a half step closer. "I know. Just wait. Lets think of a plan. We'll get him back. I swear. We just need to keep our heads."

"No. I am going. Right now. You can all talk over plans and toss around ideas and catch up if you want." I start stepping forwards slowly. Determined. "You're going to open that goddamn gate. You're going to keep everyone here safe. Start fortifying the damn fence like I've been telling you to. You're going to get one of the buses packed up with previsions in case we need to flee." I stop our faces just a breath away from each other. Eyes ablaze. "You're going to let me go get my brother or I will slit your damn throat open right here and watch all the blood drain from your body before putting a bullet through your skull and leaving anyway. Open. The. Damn. Gate."

The yard for once is deathly silent as Rick and I have our stare down. I feel my fingers begin twitching before a gun is pressed into my right hand. Rick's eyes take on a new determination as he nods once and waves at Sasha at the gate. His voice low and sure. "See you soon. Ten miles West. Just in case."

I nod once and shove the new weapon in my waist band before turning on my heel and marching through the open gate and into the surrounding trees. Mich one falls in step beside me before jerking her head and leading me slightly to the left. I follow her silently as we spend the next couple of hours making our way through the dense forest floor. "Why are you doing this?"

Mich one is silent for so long I believe she plans to ignore me before her low voice reaches me. "I've already said it. You are strong. If anyone can save your friend it will be you. I am going after the Governor myself. I will distract them. Find your friend and get out. If I can I will meet you in a few days."

I nod as a large wall comes into view through the tree's. Mich one drops low and leads me around what looks like a mix of a compound and a gated community. The sun is just about to set, lighting the sky in shakes of red's and purples. The night slowly settling in. Mich one drops low to the ground as she points to a sliver of space in the wall. "We enter there. The holding building is about thirty paces to the right. He will be there."

I nod and we sit, alert as we wait for darkness to fall. I can confidently say it was the longest three hours of my life. I spent the time observing the two men walking the top of the wall. They seem to lazily be keeping watch, guns propped up on their shoulders under crossed arms. What I wouldn't give for a bow or a surpresser at this point. As they meet for the tenth time they both turn away and walk together in the opposite direction, their backs to us. Mich one nudges me before taking of silently to slide through the gap in the wall. I follow her quickly, keeping my back pressed to the cold metal wall. So far so good. After a quick sweep I see the building Mich one spoke of. Well a shed really. It looks like it was built onto recently. Slipping low to the ground I jog over and press my back to the wall before looking around once again. Clear. Grasping the handle I pull the door open slowly to make sure it makes no noise. As soon as I have it open enough I'm twisting to point my gun inside the dark room. It takes my eyes just second to adjust but when I see it empty my heart stops. A chair sits in the center of the room with ropes slit and laying around its legs. He was here. Where the hell did they move him? Fuck where is he?

"Nighty night bitch." A sudden voice had me turning before the side of my head is hit with something large and hard. My vision blurs for a moment before going black.

I come to with the sound of a man shouting and a roar of cheers. What the hell is going on. Blinking away the black spots in my vision I look around. I'm in some type of booth overseeing an arena of some kind. A man in all black is standing just in front of me calling out to the crowd. Women and children are mixed in the crowd with heavily and not so heavily armed men. All looking excited by whatever the man has been saying. I groan as I shift my legs to stand. He turns to me with a smirk before bending to haul me up to his side. My head swims for a second before my eyes settle on his face. "Hello intruder. So nice of you to join us. I was afraid you'd miss the main event."

What the hell is he talking about. A man steps forwards, his voice boiling my blood. Fucker was the one who knocked me out. "Shall I make the call Governor?"

"Yes have them ready." I glare at the Governor as he turns us to face the crowd, shoving me in front of him to be seen clearly be the crowd. His voice rings out behind me, the pounding of my head made worse by his volume as the crowd listens to him. "Tonight... we had an intruder! What shall we do with her?"

Many voices ring out, making any suggestions fall on deaf ears as they all blend into a roar of noise. The governors voice rings out in glee. "Shall she be next? Shall she go up against the victor? A wager! If she wins against the victor she goes free with nothing but the clothes on her back? Back to hell?"

Cheers erupt and the man smiles gleefully before his voice whispers in my ear. "Don't worry. You won't live to see past this arena again."

I feel the ice cold shiver down my spin as I hang my head to hide my tears. I'm so sorry Daryl. Sophie. I tired. I tried.

"Now for the main event!" There's the sound's of cheering and a loud voice that I recognize calling out to insult the governor. No. It can't be. Not here. Now. God isn't that cruel. I keep my head down, refusing to face what my heart knows is the truth. "The fight of the century! Brother against Brother! Let us see where our owns loyalty lies!"

At the mention of brother I lift my head just as a man rips a bag off of Daryl's head. He lifts his eye high enough to see his opponent before they lift up and lock with mine. He staggers to his feet, eyes wide and face deathly pale. He mouths the word before it slowly grows to frantic screams. "No...no...NO! Taylor! Fuck take me! Just take me! Kill me just fuck let her go!"

I feel the tears slide down my cheeks as my own throat feels like I swallowed glass shards as I scream down at him. "DARYL!"

When the man with is back to us turns and see's me it's like the worlds stops turning. I find myself staring into the eye's of Merle Dixon. He's missing his right hand, a leather sleeve over the stump. His clothes are stained with dirty and grim and he looks a little haggered but his eyes are clear for the first time in a long time. The shiny blue slowly turning black in rage as he lunges towards us, only to be stopped by two men holding walkers between us. His eyes lift back to mine is panic as he studies me. "M...Merle? Merle!"

His face reddens as he points up to the Governor who simply laughs. "I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you god damn it!"

I'm jerked back, a cold barrel pressed into my side. The governors breath brushing my cheek as he laughs then calls down to the two men in my life. "You want her you win her Dixon."


	8. Chapter 8

I growl low in my chest as I go over the past few hours in my mind. I'd been packing up to 'look for my brother' when I'd been knocked in the head from behind. I'd come to in the arenas holding area. The Governor smiling down at me. Win this next fight and hell give my brother to me. Seems simple. If only the fucker had him. I'd know if he'd brought Daryl in this place. Little shit wouldn't keep his mouth shut about how things around here are run. Not like me. I'd kept my mouth shut, done a lot of damn things I'd never done and will never do again. Not if I have a choice. Asshole has me by the balls and it's not a pleasant feeling. When they'd found me, not long after I'd collapsed from an infection from my stump, they brought me here and got me to their doc. I'd been in and out for weeks before my mind had cleared. I'd been offered a deal I couldn't rightly refuse at that moment. Help keep the place safe and I'd get whatever I asked for to find my brother. Follow orders like a good little soldier and I'd get the last of my blood back.

My mind is cleared as the assholes voice finally clicks in my mind. Did he just say brother against brother? No. He must mean another military man. I lock my eyes on my baby brothers as a burlap sack is yanked off his head. His hair is longer, skin tanner, but that's my damn little brother. His eyes rise over my head where I know the Governor's 'box' is. A large lifted platform with a cushioned chair and side table. I watch in terror as my brothers face drains of all color, eyes going wild. Sheer panic. His words stop my heart from beating. His voice ripping through the noise of the crowd like a blade. "No...no...NO! Taylor!Fuck take me! Just take me! Kill me just fuck let her go!"

Her voice. The very voice that had haunted my dreams and plagued my mind for years bounces off the every damn surface. Like her very soul leaving her as she screams with her hole being. I feel my chest constrict as I hear the tears choking her scream, trying to hold it back. The sound will haunt me the rest of my damn life. "DARYL!"

I turn slowly, praying to whatever god will take mercy on my damn soul that my mind had just conjured up that voice in my last hours to taunt me. Seeing her, blood down the side of her beautiful face and tied up like a damn lame dog, was like a bucket of the coldest water in the world dumped on my head. Her face is streaked with tears, chest heaving with her silent sobs. Even in this seemingly hopeless situation, my girl is still fighting. Atta girl. Her sky blue eyes, brimmed with salty tears lock with my own. My breath catching. Slowly my rage builds to almost blinding as I lung forwards, fully intending to grab her and yank her into my arms well she damn well belongs. The walkers being shoved closer stop me. Damn handlers. Fuck. I can't get to her. I can reach her like this. Fuck fuck fucking shit!

Lifting my eyes back to meet her's I catch the shock that filters over the ocean blues. My own frantic as I try to come up with a plan to get all three of us out of this alive. Her voice cracks, no doubt from her scream earlier. Oh baby Merle's coming. Just hang on. "M...Merle? Merle!"

I snarl and point up to the governor. Arrogant bastard. Fucker laughs bringing my rage up a couple of notches. "I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you god damn it!"

Her eyes widen as she's jerked back into his chest, a shiny 45 pressed tight into her waist, just above the curve of her hip. If he pulls the trigger she's gone. There's no saving her from that. I feel all the boiling blood cool into shards of ice flowing through my veins. The governor laughs, his face to damn close to my girl who finally cracks. As he speaks she flinches and closes her eyes with a whimper of pure terror. "You want her, you win her Dixon."

I look up at him another minute as I try to get my mind working again. The air-horn is blown signaling the fight to begin. The handlers walking around the edge of the arena holding five walkers each. I turn and lock eyes with my little brother. His eyes flicker to Taylor before meeting mine again. Slow as it went, the color comes back to his face as he sets it into a determined scowl. I know that face. I taught him that face. Bitch has got a plan.

Rushing him I throw what looks like a hard punch to his jaw. Normally has enough power behind it to break a guys jaw. I pull back slightly just before it connects, only knocking him to the ground. Dropping down behind him I put him in a 'choke hold' and growl down in his ear. "Whats the plan baby brother?"

I look down and he flicks his eyes to the left of the Governor, opposite side he's got Taylor held, before kicking my leg and 'dropping me' to get away. I lift my head as he launches at me and roll so he flies by me. Using the second to see that black bitch from a few weeks ago sneaking her way behind the governor. She's got about three feet to go. Looking back at Daryl I nod, getting one in return. We rush each other, passing the other brother to kick the walkers back into their handlers. Giving us enough time to grab their weapons and meet back in the center of the arena. The crowd screams as the walkers are set loose, munching on the two poor bastards stupid enough to be 'handlers'. Chancing a look up my heart stops in my chest as I see the platform empty. Nothing. No dead Governor. No dead black bitch. No Taylor.

A punch to my shoulder brings me back to my head as Daryl motions me to the open exit to our left. People in the stands rushing out to escape the loose walkers. "Move Merle!"

He takes off without a word from me, crouching to blend with the crowd. Smart little shit. We stick with the crowd as long as we can before I rush ahead and lead Daryl to a gap in the fence. There are two for 'emergencies'. One on this side and one across the compound. Dirt and bark fly around us as the armed watch dogs shoot wildly into the trees after us. Stupid fucks. As we leave the noise behind Daryl is scanning the forest around us urgently. Reaching the road connecting this place to the town a few miles out a blue sedan pulls up. A brown haired woman and the Asian guy from Atlanta inside. "Get in!"

Not wasting time Daryl and I dive into the back and the bitch is hauling ass before we'd even got the doors shut. The Asian guy lifts a walkie to his mouth as we jet plane down the back roads in random order. "Dixon party of two arrived. Over."

Daryl sits forwards yanking the walkie out of the mans hand. "I don't give a damn who this is you better not leave without her or I'll kill you!"

The Asian man looks back at me and surprisingly offers me a respectable nod before turning back to Daryl as the walkie statics to life. "Black bird and Carolina in route. Over and out."

Daryl snarls. "Hell no put Carolina on right the fuck now!"

The woman speaks clearly, calmly from the front. "Black bird, Michone. Carolina, Taylor."

I met her gaze in the rear-view and nod my thanks. She nods back before making two more quick turns and slowing down. The Asian boy sighs at Daryl. "Rick was turning the walkie off after we made contact. He probably didn't hear that last call."

Daryl throws the walkie onto the floor between the mans feet, face redder than I'd ever seen. "He fuckin' heard me! Just get us back so I can check her damn it!"

"Two minutes."

The Asian man scurries for the walkie and changes the station before speaking quickly. "Blue bird coming in hot! Scalding! Over and out!"

With that a prison comes into view. Both rows of fences fortified and watch towers with armed guards. I almost shit myself as the gate barley opens enough for us to fit as the crazy bitch barrels through, skidding to a halt around the side and out of the way as another car comes in just as fast behind us, stopping short as the driver slams on the breaks. Daryl is out before the rest of us and around the front of the car where a woman plows into his chest. I slowly exit my side as I take in the many faces around. Some smiling while others look on in concern. A sob pulls my eyes back to my brother who has the smiling woman held a little away and is wiping the tears from her face. "Sophie?"

She turns to face me at her name, her face freezing up in shock before she's smiling. Looking up at Daryl who nods she launches herself into my arms. "Oh god you're okay!"

I sigh at the familiar weight of my brothers girl. A friend. Family. Something familiar. My arm's going around her tightly. "Can't nothing kill Merle. 'cept Merle."

Her wet laugh warms a dead place in my heart as she backs up into Daryl's chest. One of his bare arms going around her shoulders while the other wraps around her waist, hand grasping her hip. They look good. Healthy. Well as healthy as you can be anyway. At the perfect picture they make I turn my head away and wipe my eyes with my thumb and fingers, stump pressed into my hip. We left her. We fucking left her. Fuck.

A throat clearing has me turning to face officer friendly. Guess he's got some brass balls after all. I just watch him, waiting. I aint got anything to say to these people. His eyes spark as he sighs, holding a hand out. I look at it before slowly shaking it. Both our grips firm as he speaks. "Thank you. It's good to see you Merle."

I snort but nod. His grip tightens before he drops mine all together. He nods once in respect, not something I expected from any one from this lot, least of all the man who handcuffed me to a pipe. "Welcome home."

I snort, my chest tightening painfully. "Aint no home no were no more."

His smirk serve to piss me off and he cocks a cocky brow. "Oh?"

Before I can give the arrogant ass a piece of my mind a door clicks open as he turns to reveal the only closed door of the black sedan opening. A dark brown boot and jean clad leg emerging. My body locks up. I know those god damn boots. I bought the fuckers. This has got to be a trick. She's gone and somebody has the same size foot. Fucker will be handing those boots over, dead or alive. They belong to one person and one damn person only.

I take a few minutes to collect my thoughts and calm down my nerves before facing the masses. When I'd felt the hold on my go slack I was shocked to see a long thin blade jutted out by my head. Turning slowly I was even more shocked to see said blade thrust through the Governors remaining eye. Straight through the brain. As his body starts to drop it's caught around the waist by Michone. She had motioned for me to follow and I had blindly. Why bother killing someone who was going to kill me just to kill me herself? If she had waited he would have killed me for her before she thrust her long blade through his damn head. We made our way quickly through the large compound and exited through a different gap in the wall than we had entered. Under cover of the trees we moved through the wooded area quickly before we'd hit the road. The noise from the panic we'd left still to loud for my comfort. The last thing I had expected was Rick calling out for us. I'd turned to see him hidden from the road at a small pull of in the only car we have at the prison with tinted windows. He'd gotten one look at the body is Michone's grasp and nodded, tossing a lighter to her as he exited the car. I watched, stunned as they doused the body in gas in the center of the road. Michone slicing the head in half for good measure before dropping the lighter and walking away as the body is engulfed in flames. We had all piled into the car and I'd leaned my head back and closed my eyes for the ride. My body simply to exhausted to keep up with anything other than keeping myself awake until I could crash onto my bed.

With a heavy sigh I force the door open and slowly stand from the back passenger seat. My eyes lift to look at all the faces of the people we'd just protected. Whether they know it or not. As my eyes swing to Rick my body locks up at the steel blue eyes locked on me from behind him. My feet move without me telling them to as I march forwards. My weak legs jiggling and they fight to hold me up as I rush over to him. He's shaken from whatever place his mind had been into as he brushes past Rick and meets me halfway, arms wrapping tight around me. His hand-less right arm going around my waist and his left wraps around my shoulders. His remaining hand grasping my shoulder as his head buries itself into the side of my neck. My neck quickly grows warm and wet. As it registers the feeling as tears Merle lets out a wet chuckle. "God damn."

I let out my own wet laugh as my arms tighten round his shoulders, my own face pressed into the side of his own thick neck. His shoulders shake with a mix of his sobs and laugh as he swings me around, refusing to release me. I melt as his slightly chapped lips press kisses into my flushed skin repeatedly for a long minute before he just holds me in his arms. When we finally pull apart it isn't far. His face just centimeters from my own as his hand comes up to cup my cheek, thumb wiping away the trails of tears. "I thought I'd lost you."

His chuckle makes my entire body irrupt into tingles. His rough voice a welcomed sound. "Cant nothing kill Merle, 'cept Merle." His eyes study mine for a minute. "Where the hell'd you go girl?"

Sophie and Daryl approach with Rick, Merle pulling me tight into his chest and he shifts us back. Rick stops with a frown as Sophie snickers in her hand and looks up at Daryl who is glaring. "I told you!"

"Shut up."

I glare at him, playfully. "Daryl..."

He sigh and kisses Sophie's cheek in apology before looking at me as if to say 'better?'. I smile and nod once. "Thank you."

"How'd you get away? Governor had you pretty snug there Tay."

"I know." I look past Daryl's shoulder at my new odd friend. "Thank Michone. She killed him just as you two kicked the walkers. If it wasn't for her I'm sure he would have shot me."

Daryl turns and the look on his face will be burned into my memory forever. His voice so relieved its almost silent. "Thank you."

She nods, looking straight at me. "You are strong. A person willing to risk dying for someone they care about, should live a long life themselves."

I return her respectable nod as Merle speaks from behind me. Voice rough and thick. His arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. "Thank you. If she...thank you."

She studies him silently before she nods once. "Take care of her."

"Nothing better to do."

Everyone glares except the four of us. We know for Merle that was hard to admit in front of all these people. It was meant as a positive thing. Nothing in this world is more important than taking care of me. Well...me, Daryl, and Sophie. Rick will have a hell of a time to get Merle to leave our sides for awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

The following days proved to be one battle after another. Merle was given a cell of his own on the second floor above Daryl and Sophie and Rick offered him a few days to get settled. Carol had wasted no time at all pushing every button the large man has. From what I'd been told he'd been a pain when with the group in Atlanta, to put it lightly, and Carol has made it a point to make him out to be the bad guy from the second he walked into the door. Merle has had enough and now only joins the group when Sophie or I seek him out and pull him along with us. Instead of sitting in on meetings or meals he's been patching up things around the prison or hunting. No one seems to notice the changes and I find myself growing more and more irritated with the group as a whole, especially Daryl and Rick. The two are always making rounds and taking note of new projects, but don't seem to even notice when things get fixed without them asking anyone to mess with it or do it themselves.

Today looks to be like the day I finally loose my head. Rick, Hershel, Daryl, and I have gathered the tools to get some plots prepped for planting. Merle had found an almost full rack of seed packs in the back of a little shop on a run a few days ago. I believe Sophie and I were the only ones to thank him for thinking about looking for them. We'd been on runs to the same shop a few times in the past and no one had remembered to look for any until Merle. Now we're standing in the shade of the main cell block in early morning, the three men to my side looking on in shock as Merle works quietly and efficiently with one hand to prep the ground for plots. Daryl's voice is low not to carry to his brother. "You ask him to help?"

Rick shakes his head, his response covering my low scoff. "You didn't?"

"Hell no. Wouldn't if I asked anyway. Tay?"

The silence stretches for a few long moments before the three turn to me with raised brows. I scowl and cross my arms tightly over my chest. "You're all idiots. Merle has been doing more in his first few days here than some have done the whole time they've been here. Not only is he prepping plots for planting, he also patched the catwalk, mended the broken fence on the back wall, cleared out a few more cells and set them up for more to join the group, organized the pantry and weapons storage, and he's done watch for a few hours every day since he's been here. Whether it was his shift or not. None of you wondered why all the projects you come up with are usually done with in a couple of days? When you haven't done anything yourselves or asked anyone to start? It just gets done silently and quickly? It's been Merle. He may not speak out during meetings, but he sure as hell listens."

My peace said and mind made up I shove my shovel into Daryl's hand as I shove by and make my way down the walk. Taking a deep breath I smile the best I can while trying not to let on how aggravated and disappointed I am. "Merle!"

The graying head pops up as I make my way across the dew covered grass, eyes sparkling in the early morning sun as he straightens up and turns to me. My put on smile slowly grows into a purely genuine one as his eyes crinkle in the corners and his mouth turns down in a slight frown. "Whats wrong sugar?"

"Nothing." I wrap my hands around his forearm and pull him towards the opposite cell door from the one Rick and the others are standing near, still hiding by the shade. "Just wanted to spend some time with you. Feels like forever since we last had time to talk."

His deep chuckle fills the quiet morning as he allows me to pull him along behind me, garden hoe soon being propped onto the wall of the cell block as we reach the door. We must look a pair for sure. Merle is twice as wide as I am, all of it thick muscle to fill out his broad shoulders, and three inches taller. At least in my boots, barefoot I only reach his chin. For me to actually pull him somewhere against his will would pretty much be impossible, but he humors me and allows me to pull him along behind me. As we reach the opposite side of the cell block out of sight of the others he gently pulls me back by my grip on his arm. Silent until I turn and lift my face to meet his eyes. His amused but still worried. "The hell is wrong? I know you aint dragging me off just to waste the day away flapping our gums. Grimes call a meeting?"

Blinking away the glare of the sun I shake my head, hair falling over my shoulder. "No. I just..." I drop his arm and back up a few steps, his frown deepening. "I just haven't had a chance to really talk to you."

He studies me a long minute before nodding. "Found a river not far off. Might be a good spot for fish." And a chance to get away from all the people.

I grin and nod, walking backwards to the door. "Lets grab some supplies and get going."

I'd seen them exit the building. The area may have been shaded but the doors aint exactly quiet. Continuing my task I could feel the eyes on me like ants crawling under my skin. I tried my best to ignore it the same way I'd been ignoring most of the shit going on since being reunited with my brother and our small little family. The old mans daughter, the blonde little thing, is nice enough. Quiet little thing but reminds me of how Taylor used to be before she grew into herself. She'd been a shy quiet thing, easy to embarrass. The first time she showed any fire was when she popped off to me about messing with Daryl. Here light baby blues almost going navy as she glared at me from her place behind the dingy register. The determination behind those twinkling pools was enough for me to be intrigued. I'd watched her from then on, testing the waters with passes and jokes to see how she'd react. I gave Daryl hell and the little shit was pissed at me as well as her for days before he cooled off. My little brother being way to easy to rile up, especially back then. She had just began to relax around me and give as well as she got when I got locked up. Assault charge from a pretty rough bar fight. Broke the guys jaw, a few ribs, his nose, and a fractured skull. I'd done some time for that one and once out I had to make some quick money to pay off a debt. Got back in with some guys selling whatever they could find for some quick cash. Of course they'd picked up their shit at the station where Taylor worked. Not a word came out of her but I could see the slight fall of her shoulders as she turned to grab what they'd asked for. I never did tell her I had went back home after leaving the station. Money to cover my debt already in my pocket before we even entered the store. I'd swung by to pay the guy and spent the day deep in the woods.

The metallic clink from the heavy door pulls me from my thoughts. Turning I'm struck by the pure beauty before me. Taylor had gone in to change into something cooler since she wouldn't be digging around in the ground and pack some food. She'd traded in dirty jeans for a pair of shorts showing off long tan legs, flannel shirt replaced with her favorite jack daniels tank top. Her boots I'd gotten her worn proudly on her feet. Her long auburn hair left loose in waves down her back framing a round face with bright blue eyes. Hefting her bag higher on her shoulder she offers me a bright smile. "Got everything?"

"Sure sugar. You tell Rick 'nd Daryl we're taking off?"

She laughs, face lifted and eyes twinkling. "Yes. Said to be back by dark."

I snort at that. If it wasn't for the safety the prison offers I would have already tried getting the three of them to leave. I'm not much for relying on other people to keep my family safe. I keep my eyes on the beat up truck instead of my old motorcycle. I could drive it with my one hand easily but if I got in a bind I don't want to be restricted while Taylor's with me. I'd already decided mentally to pass over the old ride to Daryl for good. He'd always been under my ass when I would work on it back in our younger days. His appreciation for the old thing only growing the older we got. The fact that he still has it after all this time shows he likes the thing a hell of a lot more than I do. No telling what the punk went through to keep it. Anyone willing to put that much effort into holding onto it damn well has earned it.

I keep my eyes peeled for any signs of trouble as I drive down the cracking road towards the small dirt drive leading to the river where we'd walk up river for about a mile to the spot I want to take Taylor to. The sun just peeking over the tree tops to cast long shadows as we ride in silence. Taylor looking out the window while she hums softly and taps her hand on her thigh. Hair blowing back in the breeze coming in from her open window. The sight reminds me of days riding down the trail to the little clearing we'd used for target practice every weekend. Her long hair pulled through the back of a hat more times than not. I can't remember her ever wearing makeup unless she had a date, or she thought the occasion called for it. Like our birthdays or holidays. The past two years before all this shit went down was the best Daryl and I had in a long time. Our ma doing what she could for birthdays and Christmas without the old man knowing about it. I remember our last Christmas with ma. She'd gotten Daryl and I a little orange tabby to keep in the barn. Guess she hoped the old man wouldn't find out about seeing as he never went out there. Always sent ma or me out to get what he needed from the rotting building. He'd been pulling in as she was carrying it out that evening, home early for whatever reason. He'd grabbed her by her hair and forced her to watch as he beat it against the side of the house until it was long dead, then proceeded to pull her inside and beat her for getting it in the first place. I'd gotten between them the second the door shut and have the scars as a reminder of what a bastard the man was. Best thing he ever did for my brother and me is drink himself into the ground. We never celebrated anything after that. Not really. We'd go hunting for the day, back deep into the quiet calm of the trees where life was simple.

That first Christmas will always be my favorite. Daryl had already told Taylor all he would about our old man and why we don't celebrate holidays. She'd understood but it didn't stop her from decorating or getting us gifts. Unwrapped so they didn't seem like that big a deal to make us feel more comfortable. She'd fixed supper like normal, but had cooked twice as much as usual to include all our favorites. Made sure to have a case of our favorite beer in the fridge and had a hunting program running on her TV the entire time. The day had just seemed like any old normal day until Daryl and I got a good look at her little tree. Two new ornaments hung close together on the left side next to the two new stockings hanging from hooks on the wall by her original red. The crossbow and riffle standing out against the red and gold ornaments in the dark green tree. The two camo stockings, one with a 'D' and another with an 'M' in the corners, standing out against the original deep red. When Daryl asked her about them she had simply turned her head to look at them. After a soft smile towards the decorated corner she'd turned her attention back to the hunting program, fingers going back to running through Daryl's hair. 'Just wanted to include my two favorite men. We should totally go hunting in Alaska one day. Look at the size of that moose!' That had been that. No fuss. No forcing us to celebrate by passing around stupid wrapped gifts and eat an elaborate dinner. Didn't have to unstuff stockings or wear real nice clothes. It had been a normal day for us, just with a little more love sent our way silently from the little lady who gave us a chance. Birthdays were spent the same. Dinner followed by a hunting show or some type of movie. Instead of a birthday cake, Taylor simply cooked our favorite dessert on our respected birthdays. Took the day off from work to spend the early morning until late afternoon trekking through the woods along our side as our tradition. Never pushing for us to do more or trying to throw a stupid party.

"I haven't seen that look in a long time. I kinda missed it."

I shake myself mentally as Taylor's soft laugh fills the cab. I cut my eyes to her before refocusing on the dirt road in front of us. "What the hell you on 'bout now sugar?"

She'd turned in her seat, back against the door with her arms crossed lazily over her belly. One leg bent to prop her foot on the bench seat by my hip. The toe of said boot jabs into said hip. "You get this look on your face sometimes when you get real quiet and get into your own head. Kind of like a smile but more...I don't know...like your thinking about something amazing or something."

I chuckle at how close her statement is to the truth as I put the truck in park by the trees and cut the engine. "Full of shit."

A hard jab and laugh follows my statement before she's out the truck and checking the surrounding area. I take a second just to watch the sun bring out the red in her hair and heat flush her cheeks before joining her to secure the area.

After securing the area I step back to actually get a good look at the place Merle drove us to. It's absolutely breath taking. The river is clear and sparkling in the mid day sun, the trees breaking enough above us to expose the clear sky. The bank and ground covered in soft green grass with a light coat of dew still lingering. A cluster of large boulders sitting half in the water, a perfect place to sit and relax. Flowers of all colors speckle the ground near the trees "Oh Merle it's beautiful."

"Now don't be gettin' all mushy on me sugar."

I turn to the large man just behind me with a smile. He's standing tall but completely at ease, arms crossed lazily as he just lets me be. Letting me take in my new surroundings in my own time as he keeps watch for trouble. "I almost forgot. I'm with Merle Dixon! No time for soft and sweet."

He just snorts and shakes his head with a smirk. Waving towards the water. "Reckon there's anything in there worth eatin'?"

Dropping my pack and bow by the bolder I hunt the ground for a long branch. After a few minutes I find one and use to to test the depth of the water. Even though I can see the bottom clearly through the water, it still messes with my perception. Withdrawing the branch to see how long the wet patch is shows me the waters only a couple of feet deep. Maybe half way up my shins. "Maybe for a person or two to get by for a meal or so but not deep enough right here to fish for a group. Especially one of our size."

"Guess hunting it is until we find deeper water."

I just nod and drop down to shuck my boots and socks already past ready to get them in the water. I'd love to find a pond or lake to go swimming but the cool flowing water soothes something deep in my soul. Eyes closed I turn my face up to the sun and lean back on my hands, legs kicking lazily from my perch on one of the boulders as the water flows around my feet. It quiet for a long time. Only the sounds of nature filtering through the air as I take the time to just be for the first time in a long time. Birds sing song in the trees above, wind blowing lazily through the leaves, water trickling over smooth rocks.. All the natural music easing my tense shoulders and soothing my battered soul. The simpleness of my surroundings reminding me that even though the world has gone to shit, there are still good things out there.


	10. Chapter 10

I got a good two or three hours of simple peace sitting with my feet dangling lazily in the water before we grabbed our packs and walked a mile or two up river to look for a fishing hole. We found one just over the two mile mark from the truck. I have no idea the type of fish we'd end up with but meat is meat. I know everyone back at the prison will enjoy a change from squirrel and deer, even if it's just a meal or two. Rick had been talking about trying to trap some animals to breed inside the fence after we get the gardens grown up some. Grow our own food on top of hunting. Daryl seems excited but I'm concerned with diseases they could be carrying. There are no hospitals anymore and Hershel isn't getting any younger. He'd been teaching Carol and Beth but none of them really know about treating humans. We need books to study, hopefully come across a nurse or doctor who will be willing to join our group. I'd already grabbed some books for Becca to use in the 'school' she'd started up. An hour after dark every night the kids all go over a different subject. Carl thinks it's a waste of time but had taken a liking to math. I wonder if Merle would be willing to teach them some military history. He served time before I met the brothers. Daryl too. Merle serving two years while Daryl only served the one. Both serving their time right out of school. Merle had dropped out and enlisted as soon as he was old enough. Daryl finished school with pressure from Merle but was off the minute he finished. I can teach them a little native american history but not much. I'm more a math head. I'll have to remember bringing it up with Becca.

"You with me sugar?"

I smile up at my companion as we make the walk back to the truck to get back to the prison before dark. "Yeah just thinking."

"Hm."

"If Becca doesn't mind...would you teach the kids some military history? Stuff they could use like strategies and survival skills?"

He's quiet so I leave him be. The seed is planted and I wont get an answer until he thinks it over. Most at the prison hadn't been kind to Merle, usually just pretending he's not there. Becca and her family hadn't gone out of their way to get to know him but they're all polite towards him. I know her boys are curious about him. Jake had been nervous with Merle around his family until Rick had taken the two aside and explained about his hand. They'd been a little tense for awhile but after a few days had relaxed and I've caught Becca smiling softly and asking about his well being when serving supper in the evenings. The ones he shows up to anyway.

The prison gate comes into view in the distance before Merle speaks again. "You askin' 'cause it's your idea...or Ricks?"

"Mine. I figured with the world being how it is now...I don't know I thought maybe they'd be a little more prepared. What if Carl or one of Becca's boys gets separated on a run. I'd rather them have an idea on what to do than panic. I'll probably be there for it to when I don't have watch."

Merle stops at the gate to be let in and turns to me. "You get the okay from Rick and all the parents and I'll teach 'em a thing or two."

My cheeks sting from the large smile on my face. Leaning over I pop a loud kiss on Merle's rough cheek before flying out the door with a 'thank you' thrown over my shoulder, already in search of Becca and Jake. Better to get the okay from the parents before bringing it up with Rick. I find Becca sitting by Hershel, a basket by her side in the grass with a notebook in her lap and pencil in her hand. Hershel is waving towards the plot with his hands, seed packets being pointed too before he points to a row. Mapping out the rows before planting I gather. "Hi Becca, Hershel."

The older woman smiles warmly as only mothers can do and pats the ground by her side in invitation. "Hey Taylor. How was your day out with Merle?"

Crossing my legs I grasp my ankles with a smile, rocking slightly. "It was wonderful. I think we found a good spot for fish. Worth trying out anyway."

Hershel beams. "That's about the best news I've heard in days."

I giggle with a shake of my head before getting to my point. "I actually came over to ask you two something. I was talking to Merle today and I remembered he and Daryl used to serve in the military. I thought it might be a good idea to have Merle take one of the teaching days to go over military history and survival skills. Carl, Mark, and Drake have been going on a few runs close to the prison and hunting lessons with Daryl. Would be good if they knew what to do on the slim chance they got separated. Now a days the survival skills would be an advantage anyway even without the military knowledge."

Becca beams and is already nodding her head. "It's fine with me. He's a nice man once you get him to come around some. I'll have to run it by Jake but I don't see why they can't be taught."

Hershel nods with a slight smile. One of worry but acceptance. "Better to have the knowledge and never need it, then to need it but not have it." His eyes settle on me seriously. "Have you talked it over with Rick?"

I stand and brush my shorts off. "My next stop. I wanted to ask the parents if they'd even allow the kids to be taught by Merle before talking to Rick."

Becca nods. "We'll I'm sure Jake won't have a problem with it. If he does I'll convince him. I agree with Hershel. Better to know just in case than be caught without the knowledge when they need it."

Hershel waves towards the catwalk where I can see Rick pacing on watch. "Maggie and Glenn are in the guard towers for another hour before Rick and Jake take over. Daryl went hunting and should be back soon."

"Thanks Hershel. Becca it was nice talking to you!"

They wave as I make my way to the door of the closest guard tower. The steps leading up to the catwalk Rick is on is connected to it. Climbing the steps two at a time Rick is turned towards me patiently waiting when I reach the top. "How'd it go today?"

"Good. May have found a place to catch some fish. Will have to test it a couple times before we rule it out and look somewhere else."

Rick beams. "Thank god. Squirrel stew can only be made so many ways before it all starts tasting the same."

I giggle and nod my agreement before falling into step beside him. I'd been on watch yesterday morning until mid-day so I won't be on watch again until tomorrow afternoon late. "So...i have an idea I want to run by you.."

Rick smirks down at me and nudges my arm. "Oh no, should I put the prison on lock down?"

I laugh and shove him. "No! Ass!" We have a good laugh and I sigh as I get myself back together. "It has to do with Merle and the kids...he has military training and...well I thought it would be a good idea to have him take a day or two a week to teach the kids military history and survival skills. Daryl is already teaching them to hunt and track. Which are good skills to have now."

Rick cuts off my ramble with a thoughtful gleam to his eye. "But the survival skills and strategy training Merle can offer them are good skills to have too. For everyone not just the kids." His light eyes turn down to me as we reach the steps once more. "Was this your idea?"

I shrug and shove my hands in my back pockets. "Maybe. Merle doesn't think you all will trust him with the kids. He said if the parents and you are alright with it he'd teach them." I look away so Rick wont see the blush I feel warming my cheeks. "I'm going to take it too. I like what Hershel said...Better to have the knowledge and not need it than need it and not have it. We all go on runs and risk the possibility of getting separated This way we'll have a better idea of what do to while the group finds us. I just keep thinking if one of the boys gets separated on a run...would they know what to do out by themselves for an extended period of time? Especially if they can't find traces of us to track back to the prison. What if they're lost over night? Can they make a fire to cook their own food? Do they know how to dress wounds on case they're injured and alone?"

Rick's large hand on my shoulder stops my worried rambling. His face in a lazy grin and his eyes twinkling knowingly. "It's a great idea." His hand squeezes my shoulder before dropping back to his hip. "I'm glad you agreed to join the council Taylor. No one else thought about this and if they have no ones voiced it. I...It's like you think outside the box but it also makes sense. Here I am thinking about how to make this the best home we can have while you've been thinking of our survival in case we're out there again. You're smart and realistic and I really appreciate you coming to me. We need more people like you."

I bump him with my shoulder, face flaming. "Shut up. I just want everyone prepared." Studying Rick I remember him telling me he was a cop before. "Weren't cops taught self defense?"

"Yes?"

I quirk a brow and simply wait as Ricks face is swamped with emotions. Confusion, uncertainty, and finally that 'ah-ha' moment where it finally clicks and his face breaks out in a huge smile and a loud laugh echoes in the cement surroundings. "You're something else!"

Laughing I wave over my shoulder as I make my way back towards the cell block to find Merle. I'm swiped on my way by Sophie. Covered in grass stains and streaks of mud with a large smile on her face. "What in the world?"

She tosses her back as she laughs. "Daryl took me hunting with him."

I snicker as she loops her arm through mine as we enter the cell block and head towards the canteen area for supper. "Oh I'm sure lots of ground got covered."

Sophie scowls at me playfully as we enter the canteen. Daryl by our side quickly with a kiss to Sophie's head and a searching look thrown my way. His lazy grin and tilt of the head my only warning before a large warm arm is thrown around my shoulder. A kiss placed by slightly chapped lips to my temple. Steering me towards a table slightly pushed back from the others Rick is already seated with a steaming bowl I front of him, Judith in his lap as she drinks from a bottle. The seats around him already set with bowls of food and mugs filled with water. Merle stands next to me until I'm sitting down then takes the seat to my left. Sophie sitting beside me while Daryl sits next to Rick, wiggling his fingers at the baby who lets go of her bottle with a pop and giggles.

Rick grins fondly at his child before turning his face back to us, looking at us in turn before his eyes settle on Merle. Said large man is leaned back lazily, fingers brushing my arm softly from his arm thrown over the back of my chair, meeting Ricks gaze. The two just study each other as the rest of us eat quietly. Daryl looking between the two from under his bangs, eyes shifting rapidly. Rick is the first to speak unsurprisingly. "Taylor came to me today with an idea I'd like to run by you." Merle hums but otherwise lets Rick have the floor. " As you know Daryl has been teaching the older kids and a handful of the adults how to hunt and track. Becca teaches academic lessons in the evenings. Hershel has been teaching some of us about planting and harvesting. Others who ask he teaches them wheat he can medically speaking." Rick studies the larger man as Merle sits patiently and waits. Apparently satisfied Rick goes on. "Taylor came to me today with a damn good idea. With you and Daryl having military training you each were taught survival skills as well as military strategies. Among other things. She believes we would benefit with learning those skills ourselves and I have to agree with her." Rick smirks at me before shaking his head. "She also had me pull my head out of my ass and remember I was a cop before all this, so I have some self defense training I can pass along."

Merle chuckles and his thumb brushes the curve of my shoulder softly as Daryl snort and chokes on his stew as he laughs at Ricks expense. Said man just glares at our friend, face turning pink. Sophie hands him a bandanna to wipe his face as Merle finally speaks up. "So what do you want from me Grimes?"

Rick frowns and leans forwards. "I want to ask if you will teach us whatever you can. Survival skills, military strategies, tracking and hunting skills you've yet to teach Daryl. Whatever you think we should know. Also..." He leans back once again and pats Judith's back to help her burp after finishing her bottle. "I'd like you to start being around more often. You've done more to secure and upgrade this place than most of us and it's greatly appreciated, but you're not alone."

Merle studies Rick for a long few minutes before he nods once, leaning forwards his fingers run across the back of my shoulders as he locks eyes with Rick, voice low. "I'll teach ya what you need to know. I aint doing all these upgrades and repairs for you Grimes." His eyes cut to Daryl ad Sophie, before they settle on me for a long few minutes. He finally turns back to Rick with a sneer. "I got my reasons for doing what I've done. First class starts day after tomorrow at dawn. I've got watch."

With that he stands and marches out to switch places with whoever is on watch at the moment. Tyreese I believe. I frown at the untouched bowl of stew and cup of water. Come to think if it I haven't seen Merle really eat much since he's been here. Daryl shakes his head as he and Sophie gather our dirty dishes to take to the sink for washing. "Only comes down to eat with us when you cook. Been eating jerky or cooking for himself when we go out huntin'."

With that the two leave me to sit with Rick as I worry about his lack of diet. Biting my lip I cut my eyes to our fearless leader before nodding and making my way to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

The air is tacky, sweat leaving a thin sheet on my skin even in the darkness. The moon partially hidden behind some dark clouds as the night wears on. Tyreese had been surprised when I appeared early for watch but it hadn't taken to much convincing to send him in to eat and leave me in peace. I had been prepared for Taylor to come back and tell me Rick hated the idea or not hear anything back about it at all. Didn't expect him to think her idea was good, not with me being the one meant to teach these idiots. The kids should be simple enough, young enough to still be green. The teens may prove to be an aggravation but we'd see how well the follow direction. They go out with Daryl so they must not be to bad. The older crowd will prove to be more difficult if any of them show up to learn anything. Most in their thirties and set in their ways like myself, but if they plan on being taught they'll do as I say or find somebody else. Daryl or someone after lessons are finished for the day. I didn't agree to waste my time when I could be doing something more productive with the day. Still plenty to do around here. Back wall hasn't been fortified yet, just patched. We need to do something outside to help wean out some of the walkers before they reach the outer fence. That chain link gets pushed on enough like it has been and it wont be long until it gives and we have a problem on our hands. Digging a trench wont do much good but it's a start. Maybe Taylor or Daryl have some ideas. Those two can be pretty unstoppable once you get them together and get their brains running full tilt. Used to get us in all shorts of shit before. Nothing bad since neither Daryl or I wanted Taylor dealing with the law but one of us would end up with some type of minor injury or an empty wallet by the end of it. Especially if the two were drunk during their planning and skeeming.

I chuckle as I remember Rick telling me Taylor had pulled his head out of his ass. Man what I would have give to have been there to see that. Smart too. I hadn't thought about it when she mentioned teaching survival skills earlier but it makes sense. As proven by the Governor there are still people out there and not all of them are do gooders like Grimes. The women especially can benefit from simple self defense, especially if they're caught without a weapon. Even high off my ass I can take down somebody twice my size in a fair fight. Had plenty enough practice with the old man then in the service. Grimes didn't seem to have any problem getting me subdued and cuffed to a pipe on that roof almost a year ago. How they hadn't thought of that sooner is a wonder in its-self. If Taylor has thought about it in the little time Daryl said she's been with them how had they not thought of it? And how exactly had they found her? Where? If she'd been in the area when the Governor was 'recruiting' he would have had her scooped up quick. Not many people out this past winter had stayed filled out like Taylor had. She'd have been a strong addition to his fucked up little army. Quick mind gaining her favoritism pretty quick if she showed results. I'm damn glad she was found by this group instead. Problems aside they're a hell of a better bunch than the fucked up mes that was Woodbury.

Footsteps on the metal steps leading up the guard tower alert me to company before the door opens. Taylor appearing with a steaming bowl in one hand. A couple bottles of water tucked into her opposite elbow and a riffle across her back. "The hell you doin' up sugar?"

She drops the riffle against the wall before dropping down beside me with a smile. My body only tensing for a few seconds as she curls around my stumped arm offering the steaming bowl. Placing the riffle down I take it and pull it up to my nose for a good whiff, the light only alerting me that its strips of some kind. "Tenderloin and a baked potato. Daryl found a house not far off with a decent size garden. Maggie and Glenn ran out this morning the harvested everything they could to bring back until our crops grow."

I hum and sit the bowl in my lap, mouth already watering at the savory scent of cooked meat. Taylor sits against my side quietly as I savor every bite until the bowl is clean. Sitting it to the side I look over and get the side of her face. Her head turned to watch the perimeter while I'd gotten my fill. The slight light of the exposed moon bringing out the red in her hair. Skin slightly red from the days out in the sun on watch or doing some type of chore. She'd been out half the day yesterday doing laundry. Spent that night up on watch before catching a few slim hours before coming out with Rick and the rest to start on the plots. Spent the rest of the day trekking a couple miles down the river bank with me looking for fishing holes before coming back and getting the ball rollin' on another project. "You got watch tomorrow."

"I know but I'm not tired yet." She turns large blue eyes to me with a lazy grin. I frown at the large dark circles under her eyes. If she doesn't get to bed soon she'll knock out somewhere and have to be carried to her room to sleep. Pushing herself to close to her limit as usual. "Thank you. For taking me to the river today."

Her head falls to my shoulder, hair brushing my arm as she shifts around to find a comfortable position. I find myself laying my own head over against the top of hers, lips pressed into her damp hair. Smells fresh so she must have showered before coming out here. "Thought you might like getting away for a bit. Can go a little crazy seeing the same walls day in and out." I'd know too, spending my own set of time in a cell similar to these.

She hums instead of nodding her head, hands lazily layed in her lap, riffle along her stretched out legs. Bending a knee I drop my arm over it and twiddle with a small stick I'd picked up on the walk when I'd sat down. The bark long picked off as my mind had wandered. We sat in silence for a long while before her voice whispers out into the night air. "How did you picture your future? You know before all this shit started."

"Hn. Never really thought about it."

"Not once?"

Leaning my head back my chin is still brushing the back of her head as the cool cement wall chills my skin as the heat of my body slowly warms the space under me. I shift a little and pull my stumped arm from my side to lay across my stomach. Taylor's long nimble fingers drawing lazy invisibly designs against the soft skin of my forearm. "Nah. Always figured Daryl and me would stay in our run down little shack til we grew old 'nd gray Hunting long as we could and spending out evening drinking on the porch shooting the shit."

That is before she wormed her way under my skin. As the weeks turned to months and those months becoming that first year I found myself in love with the little angel by my side. Started seeing us hitched with a couple of pudgy kids running 'round with a few hunting dogs in front of a log cabin in the woods. Taylor running after them with a smile on her face while I watch on from a rocking chair on the porch, can of beer in my hand. She'd catch the closest and pull them into her chest with a laugh and loud kiss to their round cheek before meeting my gaze with a blinding smile and cheeky wink. One of promises to be full filled after the kids had been put to bed for the night and the lights cut out.

"Oh."

I chuckle and shift to look down at the top of her head. "What 'bout you sugar? Bet you were planning on a big wedding followed by a nice house filled with snot nosed brats."

Her body shakes as she laughs and shakes her head. "Nah. After only two boyfriends by twenty, neither of them serious, and no one seeming to be interested I figured I'd get a decent house and maybe a dog or two. Never planned on getting married or having kids."

I snort and shake my head. "Nah. You would have found somebody eventually. Your the type to get hitched and have a couple kids." I nudge her softly with a smirk. "No good damn husband wouldn't have deserved you neither."

"Don't think I would have ever found a man who would put up with you Dixon's any how." I chuckle at the smile in her voice She'd be right too. None of her damn dates had liked us hanging 'round her. She'd put more than one of them straight and kicked a couple to the curb after failing to take the hint. No doubt about it, can't no body say Taylor aint loyal. Girl has your back til you stab her in hers, and even then she wont let anybody harm you out of spite. I'd seen her take up for people she doesn't even like, saying someone must like them so they deserved being treated like somebody.

"Could of had Daryl but you blew that outta the damn water taking your sweet time."

I laugh until tears run down my cheeks and my stomach muscles complain. Merle just leans back against the wall with his eyes closed. A lazy grin set on his face as he twiddles with a damn twig. "Wash your mouth with soap Merle Dixon!"

"What? My little brother took to you well enough." He tilts his head back down to meet my gaze, eyes twinkling. "Though you may have had to fight Soph in the end anyway. Those two..."

I nod trying my best to keep the eye contact. "They're something else. They just...fit...I guess. They make since."

"I like her. Little shy at first but she turned out to be a little spit fire. She's good for him."

I nod absently and lean back against the wall, head finding its way back to Merle's firm shoulder. His body heat keeping the slight chill away as the moon reaches just past the center of the sky. Maybe around twelve thirty or so. I really want to pull his face down to mine and kiss him senseless but find my body locked into place. I like the easy friendship we'd settled into and don't want to risk overstepping. I'd seen first hand the types of women Merle goes for and there a long way from me. Skinny with big breast and full lips. The kisses he offers are innocent. An older brother and best friend showing silent affection. Not that I'd know first hand since I'm an only child. I find myself wishing we were back home. Supper in my warm kitchen followed by hunting programs and beers in front of the TV. I always fell asleep on the couch but one brother or the other placed me in my bed before leaving every night, since I always woke up in my bed.

"You were that way to best I recall."

I blink up at him and wait for him to continue. He does, tossing his arm around my shoulders. "First few times we went in the store I figured you'd quit before putting up with to much shit from us rednecks. Surprised the hell outta me when you threatened me that first time." His face turns down as he tightens his hold on me, pulling my body flush to his side. "I'm glad you stuck around. Don't think I ever did thank you for takin' the time to get to know us before writing us off like everybody else."

My arm slides around his waist as I try to meet his gaze in the dark. "They were all wrong. You two are nothing like your father. That damn man!" I feel the tears begin to sting my lids. The anger at what these two went through as kids coupled with the sadness of what they were deprived of filling my eyes with hot tears.

A calloused finger curls under my chin and lifts my face just a bit, Merle's nose barley brushing mine as he speaks low a slow. "Aint 'round no more sugar. Even if he was he'd have to take me down long before he'd get to any of you."

I shake my head and sneer. "I'd have an arrow between his eyes before he'd lay a hand on you. Blow his ass up too for good measure. Bastard."

Merle's chuckle shakes both our bodies, our chest pressed together where Merle has pulled me to him. The back of his fingers slide up my jaw line where he tangles his fingers in my long locks. Pressing his forehead firmly to mine I can finally see his eyes clearly. Pressed together so tight even the dark can't hide the swimming emotions in his steel blues. Voice gravely and low, his breath mingles with mine between us. "You're somethin' else sugar."

Throwing caution to the wind I lift my chin quickly and press our lips together in a sloppy sudden kiss. Merle doesn't move for a long while and I feel my heart sink out of my chest as I begin to pull away. With a growl, Merle's grip in my hair pulls me back before our lips fully separate and tilts my head slightly. His lips brushing mine softly before hungerly devouring mine in a soul wrenching kiss. My fist tangle I his shirt front trying in vain to pull him closer. With a moan from me he pulls back and locks me in a searching gaze. Our breaths panting heavily between us as we study each other with heated eyes. His voice is rough and labored as he rasp his question between us. "You sure sugar?"

Pulling him back down to me we share another heated kiss before I pull away and lock our gazes once more. "Never been so sure of anything else in my life."

With a blinding smile he hoist me across his lap to straddle him. His forearm resting on my right thigh as his right hand stays tangled in my hair. His smile is lazily happy and real. One of the rare real smiles he ever shows. His hand slides from my hair enough for him to brush my cheek with a calloused thumb. "No goin' back ya hear? This continues and that's it. Your mine."

I quirk a brow and smirk down at him. "Back at ya Dixon." He snorts a laugh and I giggle with him. Looking him in the eye I offer him a genuine smile. "I'm sure. I know I'm not what you normally go for.."

His sudden attack of my lips stop my words as his lips lazily meet mine. Pulling away he holds me still by my hair as he locks our gazes once more. "You're beautiful sugar. Inside 'nd out. Those where easy lays. Nothin' else. Someone to itch a scratch and go our separate ways." His left arm wraps around my hips, pulling me higher up his lap and against his chest. "We continue there aint goin' back to like it was before. We stop now and keep things how they've been...or we continue and you're mine. Your call sugar."

Wrapping my own arms around his neck I drop my head back and our lips meet once again. This time in a lazy exploration as his hand slides from my hair down my back to wrap his large hand around my hip. His calloused thumb finding its way under my shirt to rub the soft skin above the waistband of my shorts. With a moan flowing from my lips he gently nips my bottom lips before soothing the sting with a swipe of the tongue asking for entrance. I can't say how long we sat there. Lazily kissing and teasing between soft words and even softer laughs. My last memory before sleep finally dragged me under is Merle's warm lips pressed to my temple ad he wraps me in his arms against his chest, our riffles by our sides.


	12. Chapter 12

The metallic clink of the door opening by my side announces the end of my watch, the sun just peeking over the horizon to start a new day. Taylor long since fell asleep, her arms around my waist between my under shirt and sleeveless button up. Her head tucked into my chest with a smile playing on her plump pink pout. If anyone else had been out here last night I would have put her to bed before finishing my watch, but with us the only ones out she'd kept her spot on my lap to share body heat as she finally got some sleep. As the door bangs shut she hums and shifts in her sleep. Placing my hand on her lower back I rub it softly until she hums once more and settles against my chest, her head now tucked into the side of my neck. Rick and Daryl jump slightly when they finally catch sight of us against the wall. "Everything alright?"

I nod as I shift around, getting my arm free from under Taylor's side to wrap around her waist. Daryl steps over but a glare thrown his way stops him from helping. I may only have one hand but I aint helpless. Shifting my feet under me I press my lips to Taylor's face just by her ear. "Time for bed. Hang on sugar."

Her arms slide up my chest to wrap around my shoulders and she groans and buries her head into the side of my neck once more. With a deep chuckle and another kiss to her head I heave us up off the floor to stand up and stretch my legs. Taylor's hanging from there half ass grip on my hips. With a snort I tuck my stumped arm under her and heft her up higher on my body, her knees pressed into my waist as she sighs in her sleep and gets comfortable. Daryl snickers as she makes little happy noises as she finally stills, finding a position she likes against my chest. Rick looks on with a grin, waving my on when I'm on my feet. "Leave the riffles. I'm teaching Carl how to clean them when he wakes up. This way I'll have one assembled if I need it while out here."

Propping them together by the door Daryl nods to Rick before following me out and down the stairs. Once in the yard and out of earshot he brings his thumb up to his lips. "How long she been asleep?"

"Not long enough."

He nods, eyes cutting to look her over before facing forwards again. "Best not hurt her Merle."

I raise a brow and Daryl snorts, tapping a place on the side of his neck with a pointed look to Taylor. I can't help the smug grin that breaks across my face, Daryl snorting when he sees it. Us Dixon's are possessive bastards and we know it. The fact that Taylor will have my mark on her tanned skin for all to see has me puffing up with pride. I'll be the only one marking up her skin from now on or heads will roll.

Sophie is bouncing on her toes by the cell block door as we approach, Daryl grinning at his own girl as we get in ear shot. Her eyes are wide and worried as she sees Taylor curled up in my arms. "Is she okay? She never came to bed last night."

"She's alright youngin'. Brought me food on watch and we got to talkin'. Just fell asleep."

Her sharp eyes roam us critically as Daryl slides up to her side. Kiss pressed to her head and arm thrown over her slim shoulders. She'd filled out since before all this shit started. She'd grown some muscles making her more lean than soft. Wonder if she's shot Daryl's crossbow yet? They draw less attention than guns and we can take out walkers from the cat walk and guard towers instead of walking the fences. Maybe wouldn't draw as many.

After a minute Sophie beams and opens the door for us to file through. Her voice low in consideration for the few still sleeping. "Took you long enough old man. Should have had her before all this shit."

I snort, no argument coming from me. Daryl and her had been watching us for months, eyes swimming with secrets as time went on. Sophie dropping not so subtle hints to make a move and Daryl sending me 'what the fuck you waiting on' looks. Thinking back I can't remember why I hadn't talked to Taylor before. My main regret leaving the morning before her for Atlanta and leaving her to face all this shit on her own. Once I'd gotten free from the roof I knew Daryl would be alright for a bit and I'd grabbed a van and booked it back towards home. If it hadn't been for an infection in my stump I'd have maybe found her sooner. The Governors men had found me on a run and I was told that I put up a good fight even as bad off as I was. I don't remember any of it. The last thing I remember before looking around the school room turned hospital was Taylor's smiling face as Sophie chased Daryl with a hose. Taylor and Sophie had started washing Taylor's truck while we went hunting. We came back just as they started rinsing it and Sophie had gotten after Daryl with the hose. Can't for the life of me remember what he'd done but it was a good laugh.

I duck into her cell as Daryl and Sophie continue on towards the canteen for some breakfast, a wave thrown over his shoulder. Stepping up to the cot I place Taylor down gently and slowly remove her arms from around me shoulders. I no sooner step back, my body no longer touching hers, when she jolts into a sitting position with wide wild eyes. Shushing her softly I crouch down by her cot and move into her line of vision. Her eyes turn to mine and she lets out a huge sigh. "Merle!"

"I'm right here sugar." She launches into my arms, holding me impossibly tight as she wraps around me like an octopus. Shifting me feet I hold her around the waist and hoist her into my lap as I shift our weight to sit on her cot. Her body shakes in small shivers as she simply holds me to her. Shushing her I press my face into her hair and rock her gently. "Whats got you so spooked sugar?"

"He won...You were gone."

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout sugar?"

Pulling back she meets my gaze as her arms stay looped around my neck. Her big baby blues rimmed red, tears sitting just against her long lashes. "The Governor...we were happy. We...we were somewhere else. Not here but somewhere safe. We'd made it home. We were happy and then the Governor...he...he took me away and...and tossed you in a pit of walkers...he made me watch as they...they tore you apart."

Sliding my hand up her back and shoulder I tangle my hand I her hair and pull her against my chest, pressing a kiss to her head. "Hush now sugar. Aint no one ever taking you from me. From what I was told the samari woman stabbed him good through the brain then made sure he was good and gone by burnin' the body."

Her slight squeeze of my shoulders and light sniffle is my only response. After a few more minutes of rubbing her back and placing soft kisses to her head I shift back on the cot to lay down, Taylor sprawled out across my chest. Pulling her blanket over us I pull her head up and place a soft kiss on her forehead. "You just go on back to sleep now sugar. Ol' Merle will be right here when you open those pretty blue eyes again."

For the first time since I met her, Taylor looks so damn scared and vulnerable. Not the determined and stubborn woman I'd come to know and love. "Promise?"

"Every damn day sugar." With that she curls into my chest. Hands grasping my shirt in tight fist as she closes her eyes and slowly falls back asleep. I stay awake awhile longer, mind to worked up to go straight to sleep. I can't remember a time when Taylor looked so scared. Even after Daryl was in a car accident and in surgery she had kept her cool. Took care of everything and kept me calm so I wouldn't get arrested for something stupid while I was worked up and worried. She'd always been like a rock. Firm and dependable. What could have shaken she up enough to be scared enough to give her nightmares? She hasn't had one since I'd been here that I noticed. She would have told me if she was having trouble sleeping, or Daryl would have warned me to keep an eye on her. Unless its a relapse of something and she hasn't had them in a long while. Daryl would know and he'll be filling me in as soon as Taylor is up and occupied.

My senses wake up slowly. First the sounds of laughing out on the main floor pulls me from the blackness of dreamless sleep. The scent of old leather filling my lungs as I slowly blink my eyes open. The black button up layed over the wooden chest against the wall catches my eye first, followed by Merle's weaponized sleeve sitting on top. Smacking my lips softly and pushing up on my hand I wipe the sleep from my eyes as I take in my surroundings. A deep rumble under me pulls my attention down to the amused face of Merle. His blue eyes sparkling as he offers a lazy grim. Stumped arm behind his head as he reclines back and just watches. Beaming I flop gently back down on his warm chest, his following chuckle and the soft kiss to the top of my head warms my heart as I sigh. My own goofy smile gracing my face. "Mornin' sugar."

"Hmmm. Good morning."

Turning my head I peer into his face, chin resting on the center of his chest. His own is tucked so his face is turned down to make it easier to meet his gaze. "You gonna tell me what all that was about last night?"

Blinking I try to remember the events he could be talking about. The last thing I remember is his face pressed into my hair and his arms around me as I nod off in the safety of his arms. Is he reconsidering? Has he decided he doesn't want this? Me? Granted his options are limited but like I'd said last night I am not his usual type. He claimed he actually felt something for me but maybe he just said that. I know he'd lied to get bed mates before, so whats the difference now? He cant really lie about who he is since I knew him before but he can lie about his feelings. Can always tell me what I need to hear now and when he gets ready just say he doesn't feel the same. Leave without really leaving since he wont leave Daryl now that they've found one another. Not that I'd ever ask for him to leave Daryl behind, nor would I want to see him leave anyway. Merle needs Daryl. "I..."

My stomach rumbling saved me from having to face this now and with a blushing smile I get up and pat my hair down and straighten my clothes. Merle frowning from his place on my cot. "I'm gonna gab a bite before getting the days started. Sorry for falling asleep on you. Make yourself at home."

With that I exit the cell and briskly walk towards the side door to head out and find Sophie or Daryl. I'd prefer Sophie but I know Daryl will listen and be there for me, even if the things bothering me is my own feelings for his brother. Shielding my eyes from the sun I look around the yard. Hershel and Beth are near the plots, Judith on a blanket next to them on the grass. Rick and Carl are up at the guard tower heads bent over something on the ground. Becca, Carol, and Maggie are over by the washing area doing laundry. Sophie is by the fence just past Daryl tinkering with the motorcycle, killing walkers through the fence. Path in sight I wrap my arms around myself and rush across he yard, ignoring Daryl's call as I make my way to the door leading between the fences. Grabbing a tire iron from the storage box next to it I join Sophie who only spares me a soft smile and nod before turning back to the task at hand. She'd let me talk when I'm ready but also keep Daryl and Merle back if I ask. Sophie has this way about her. This quiet support that lulls you into a feeling of such comfort you just want to spill your guts to her. Daryl on the other hand is more present. He'd pin you down with a look and ask you to explain and wont give an inch until he's satisfied. Sometimes I appreciate Daryl's more aggressive approach but others I just want to knock his block off for being a pestering asshole. Ignoring HM will just serve to piss him off and have him do the same until he's calmed down. Yes Sophie is the one I need right now. The quiet calm before the storm of emotions.

Working side by side we wean out the walkers by the fence for a couple of hours before Sophie wipes the sweat and dirt from her face. Patting my shoulder she leads me to the door where we drop our weapons and links her arm through mine as we walk the fence. Still in sight of the guys on watch, Jake and T-Dog now, she just pulls me along silently. After a couple of laps I let out heavy sigh and close my eyes, stopping us in our tracks. "I think I really messed up."

"You? No!" I snort at her bad attempt at a jab. She grins and bumps me with her elbow before pulling me down into the tall grass to sit and talk. "So what do you think you've done?"

I pull my knees up to my chest and make myself as small as possible. Sophie looking on in worry as I revert back to behavior from before she or the brothers ever met me. Swallowing past the lump in my throat I shake my head and sigh. "I...I don't know Soph. Last night Merle left before eating and he was with me pretty much all day and I didn't ever see him take a bite of anything. So after my shower I took him something and we got to talking."

She nods and curls up against my side, head tilted around to keep her eyes on my face. "Well Daryl and I saw you two this morning. You two seemed...happy."

Laughing weakly I shake my head and lay it back on my arms, head turned to the side so she can still hear me. "Yeah but you know Merle. He'll say anything to get a nice roll in the sheets."

"Hmm." She rubs my back in small circles as she lowers her voice. "You know...When I first met Merle he actually scared me. I almost stopped talking to Daryl all together so I wouldn't have to see him again."

"You never told me that."

She shrugs. "We hadn't met yet. Not officially anyway. You came in to bring Daryl lunch so often that I thought you two were together. He seemed to relax when he saw you and would tense back up after you left. It was...nice. Seeing two people so comfortable with each other."

Offering her a soft smile I nudge her gently. "Nice to experience it instead of see it huh?"

She laughs softly before her large soft eyes meet mine. "But I do still see it. The way Merle looks for you in crowds. The way he relaxes into himself just after a glance. How he smiles to himself with that certain twinkle in his eye when you laugh." Her arm goes around my shoulders to hug me to her side. "Honey Merle may have lied to everyone else in his life, but I just know he's never once lied to you. You're something special...to a lot of people...but no one more than Merle Dixon. That man will do anything for you."

I blink back tears as I struggle to smile, my voice just above a whisper. "I love him Soph...and that scares the shit out of me."

Offering me a knowing smile her hand squeezes my shoulder soothingly. "That makes it real."

With nothing more to say on the subject we settle into an easy silence as we both get lost in our own thoughts. The breeze blowing back our hair softly as we just enjoy the feeling of relaxed togetherness we only feel between the four of us. Yes I care about everyone in our group, but there's just something about the four of us that seems to click into place. Each of us getting the missing piece of ourselves from the other. Merle's stubborn protectiveness. The fact that he'll go down in a rain of bullets for us for the simple fact that were family. Daryl's soothing presence. The soothing blanket that seems to fall around you when he's close by, silent but somehow still all consuming in the most comforting of ways. Sophie's unyielding support. The way she just seems to know what we need when we need it. Silent company to uplifting lectures, she has this way about her that just calms. With a nudge and smile we stand and turn to head inside. The brothers standing shoulder to shoulder in relaxed laziness as their eyes sweep the yard and treeline past the fences before they land on us. Each offering us their own looks of content as we smile up at the two men in our lives.

The soothing calm is ripped away by the crack of gunfire as a single shot rings out. My body being forced back a couple of steps as Sophie drops to the ground, Merle crawling towards us as Daryl stays on one knee, crossbow drawn as he scans the area once more. Sophie's sob pulls my attention and helps me focus once more. Her tearful gaze on my midsection before it lifts to my face. Pressing my hand just below my belly button. As pressure is applied to the area the pain begins. At first a numbing tingle that steadily grows to a burning flicker of flames passing through my body. Merle's voice pulls my eyes to his stricken and paling face. "Sugar you gotta let me see!"

Blinking in confusion his eyes meet mine for a second before falling to my midsection as well. I can hear crying in the background as well as calls of concern. My body getting chills as I finally follow Sophie and Merle's gaze to my midsection. My once blue shirt is steadily growing almost black from under my hand. Lifting one hand away I bring it up to my face to study, the tremors making it almost impossible to make out the sticky substance coating my fingers. Warm dark crimson covers my fingers and drips down the hand still pressed to my abdomen. "Sugar look at me!"

Shifting my eyes once more I meet Merle's watering blues. I frown and turn my free hand to touch his cheek before I recall the blood coating my fingers. I can't recall ever seeing Merle Dixon cry. "Merle..."

My eyes roll to the sky before my vision finally fades away and the ground goes out from under me. My body floating in inky blackness as the pain finally takes over.


	13. Chapter 13

Frowning after her for a long few minutes I decide to hunt down my brother and get some answers. Listening close I don't hear him snoring or moving around up the walk which means it's unlikely hes in his own room. Standing I swipe my shirt and the leather sleeve, opting to leave the metal attachment for now, and make my way up to my own cell to grab a change of clothes before hunting down my little brother. A cleaner undershirt and blue button up work shirt later and I'm marching my way out the door to find Daryl. My eyes take a few minutes to adjust to the bright natural light of early afternoon before they settle on Daryl by the triumph, his head turned at the moment to the fence, hands resting in the place they'd been before something caught his eye. Following his gaze I find Taylor working along side Sophie between the fences clearing walkers. I watch for a minute before deciding that both are alright before making my way to Daryl. At the sound of my boot steps approaching he shakes his head and turns back to the bike. "What?"

Crossing my arms over my chest and keep my eyes lifted to keep my eye on things while Taylor is out here as I speak. "Need some answers little brother. Somethin' aint addin' up."

He just grunts, focused on his task or not deciding if he'll answer me questions yet. "Like what?"

I stay silent as I organize my thoughts, deciding on the simplest question first. "How long has Taylor been with yall?"

Swapping one tool for another from his side Daryl keeps his eyes and hands on the bike, only shifting away to scan the area and check on the girls. "Couple months. Glenn and Maggie found her on a run one day 'nd brought her back."

"She have nightmares 'fore?"

He stills for a minute before putting the tools down and standing, facing me as his fingers twitch by his sides. "Nah...she havin' um now?"

"Had one this mornin'. Put her in her room and was backin' out when she woke up." I lower my voice and lock his gaze with my own. "I aint never seen her like that."

Daryl blinks and just stares for a long minute before turning towards the fence. Grabbing his shoulder quickly I pull him back around and hold him in place. "The fuck Merle!"

"I aint done with you yet! Now I been pretty damn patient for someone to fill me in on some facts 'bout my girl and aint one of you sons a bitches said shit." I release his shoulder and let my fist fall to my side. "Somethin' has got her spooked and I intend on finding out what."

Daryl nods and looks out to our girls for a long few minutes before running a hand down his face roughly. His shoulders tense with stress and fingers twitching. Most likely wishing he had a smoke. I sure as hell need one. "You wouldn't have recognized her. She came 'round the side of the car when they brought her back...I can't recall ever seeing anyone that skinny 'fore. Took Soph taking off like her ass was on fire towards Tay for me to shake me out of it." he lifts his face back to mine, eyes tired and face worn. "Man she...she could barely eat. Talked to Hershel later...said it could have been weeks since she ate more than a bite or two of something. Maggie and Glenn said they'd found her passed out against a tree. Was almost hysterical when she realized Soph and I had her."

"Shit."

He nods jerkily. "She scared the shit out of me. Soph mentioned taking her to shower and she looked up at me and..." Daryl shakes his head and rubs his eyes with his thumb and finger taking a deep breath. "Remember that time we found a dog out hunting. Had part of a chain still hooked to its collar and tangled up in some brush?"

I think back before nodding. "Had to have been there for days. Was pretty much dead when we came across it." My stomach drops as Daryl nods, eyes locking on mine with a hunting chill running down my spine.

"Lets just say the dog was better off." Shaking his head as if to clear the image from his mind he goes on. "She got better. Got her cleaned up and fed. Made her rest. That first night she stayed with Soph and me in our room...I..."

I slap a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Unlike most I can read between the lines. They'd been scared. Of her having nightmares, of her disappearing, of it being a dream or trick of the mind. "She got better. No nightmares?"

He shakes his head. "After some sleep she was happy. Happy as you can be anymore I reckon. After that first night she stayed in her own room on her own. Doesn't talk much about before. Only that she was on her own since before winter. Last group she was with spewing some shit about needing to repopulate." He stops with a glare and I find myself growling. They better not have touched her. Was that what brought on the nightmare? "Said she packed her shit and snuck out when they were sleeping one night. Been on her own since." He turns his head back to me after checking on the girls again. They'd moved from between the fences to walk around the yard. Soph talking quietly as Taylor just nods here and there. "She say what her nightmare was 'bout?"

"Governor took her away from me and pushed me into a pit full of walkers. Made her watch as they tore me apart. All I let her get out." At his glare I snort and look away from my brother to watch our girls sitting in the grass talking. Taylor curling in on herself making me frown. Never seen her do that before. "Told her aint no body takin' her from me. Promised to stay with her at night. She went back to sleep and was fine til this mornin'. Woke up and took off like a bat outta hell."

"You sleep with her?"

I glare at my little brother who simply glares back. "No."

He nods once before looking over at the girls. Eyes back on me he keeps his voice low. "Aint my place to say...but shes got...issues with herself. You serious then you gotta make sure she knows you are. Gotta be blunt with her." He rolls his eyes before pinning me with a glare once more. "And for fucks sake be honest with her. You seem to forget she's seen how you used to pick up skanks."

I snort and sake my head, looking back out across the yard to scan the treeline. "Nah. She mentioned it." Heaving a sigh I think back. I could have been more honest but I've never been one for words. Figured actions came across clear enough.

Daryl snorts and looks out across the yard as well. "Brush her off?"

"Told her she was different."

"And?" At my blank look Daryl snorts on a laugh and shakes his head. "Hell. Merle you have to tell her you love her. She wont assume that shit."

I snort but know he's right. Never one to put her needs and wants first she takes whats offered or nothing at all. Until I let that little darlin' know the score between us she'd treat me no different than she ever had. Merle Dixon however isn't one to take chances with feelings. Betting yes. Fighting, hell yes. Not feelings and vulnerability. Taking a deep breath I ease into it to prepare myself for the long talk I feel on the horizon. "Thought about making an honest woman of her before."

Daryl stands still, his head the only thing moving as he turns his wide eyed shock to me. "What?"

I chuckle low and run my hand over my head. "Was gonna have a cabin in the woods. Couple kids. Couple hunting dogs." I shrug and lift my eyes to look out to the girls once more, shaking my head. Daryl and I never talked about having kids of our own. After the father we had who'd have figured we'd want them anyway. With the world how it is now, seems like the worst time to be carrying around a screaming baby. Rick's girl is sweet enough. Pretty quiet unless she gets scared. Only whimpering when she gets hungry. Maybe wouldn't be so bad to have a kid or two after all.

Daryl's quiet for a long while before his voice comes out in a low rough whisper. "Aint gonna get it by standing here shootin' the shit." He tilts his head to the know standing women of our lives.

I chuckle and look out as the girls look up at us and smile. I take a minute to scan the yard and tree line once more, making sure it's safe for us to stay out and talk. Most private down place 'round here is in the wide open. Everything in the cell block echos. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary I turn back to the girls and relax back on my heels, smiling down the slight slope to Taylor who looks better after talking to Soph. Her shy smile back pulls a warm chuckle from me which has Daryl smirking knowingly. Little shit.

A shot rings out across the yard, shattering the calm laziness of the day. Daryl and I drop and I curse myself for not bringing out a weapon. Daryl lifts to one knee, cross bow aimed as she scans the area. Shifting up to my elbows I begin the crawl to the girls. Soph already flat on her front in the grass. I freeze as my eyes take in Taylor. Eyes wide and clouded, unfocused. Face paling as her once light blue shirt turns black from her abdomen, spreading out quicker than I'd like. Sophie's brows come together before she turns and gasp, sitting up to her knees. Hands hovering uncertainly between her and Taylor's wound. Daryl's rough yell bring me back as I kick myself into motion. "Damn it Tay pressure! You gotta put pressure on it!"

I'm in front of her in seconds. Soph lets out a soft sob from beside me and it seems to bring Taylor from where ever her mind had gone. "Sugar don't move okay? I gotta see what I'm working with."

She doesn't seem to hear me as her eyes stay locked on Soph as her hands lift to her stomach. Pressing on the wound blood bubbles and oozes between her fingers, coating them in the deep crimson as she flinches back from her own hands. The blood flow doesn't seem to be slowing down even after she applies some pressure. "Sugar you gotta let me see!"

Her eyes swing to me and lock with my own gaze. The far away glaze to them scaring me more than the wound and blood flow. Her eyes slowly slide down to her hands against her wound and her body locks up. Slowly a hand lifts from her wound to be lifted in front of her face. She blinks once as her lifted hand shakes. Her fingers twitching helplessly as the dark blood trickles from her fingers down her arm to drip from her elbow. The little color left in her face drains away and a lump forms in my throat as her eyes fill with helpless tears. "Look at me sugar. Baby. Sugar look at me!"

Large eyes lock with mine and everything around us stills. Her face is pinches in pain, completely white and lifted hand coated in her own blood. The lump in my throat constricts and my eyes fill with tears. I can't loose her. Not yet. To much to say to her, to much left for her to experience. I swallow in a vain attempt to clear my throat and her brows draw together in concern. Of course she'd be more concerned about my pussy ass tears than her own self. Her hand slows its shaking as she turns it to reach out to touch me cheek. It stops just short of making contact as her breathy voice filters out. "Merle..."

Her hand drops to her side lifelessly and her baby blues roll back in her head as her body begins to slump. Lurching forwards I catch her before her body slams into the ground. Pressing my face into her hair for a second to anchor myself I turn to Sophie, letting the tears run down my cheeks. "Soph I need you to put pressure on her wound. Can you do that?"

The small blonde shakes, her own tears streaking down her cheeks. "I don't...I..."

I swallow once more and lock our gaze. Her body freezing up as I take deep breaths that she copies. "I need you to do this Soph...I physically can't. Not right anyway while holding her. I need you to hold her head up and keep her from going into shock, monitor her breathing and heartbeat. Or put pressure on her wound until Daryl gets Hershel. Can you do that for me?"

After a precious second passes her eyes clear and she nods. Shifting forwards on her knees She uses both hands to put all her weight into her task as she balls Taylor's shirt up around the wound best she can, applying pressure. After adjusting her to a better position and deciding that's the best we can do I turn my face to Taylor's Her face is pinches in pain but her breathing is normal enough. A little labored with pain but nothing to make me believe her lungs are being affected. Hershel will check them anyway. Tangling my hand in her hair I press my face against hers and take a deep breath. My lips brushing the top of her ear as I speak. "You best hang on for me sugar. I aint ready to loose you."

A hand is placed on my shoulder and Daryl pulls me back some. "We gotta get her inside."

I swallow once more and rub my face in her hair to rid my face of the tears quickly. "Can't lift her."

"I got her." I nod to my brother who gives my shoulder a tight squeeze before he crouches by my side. Stripping off his own top layer he balls up the body of his shirt and uses the sleeves to tie the bundle tight against her wound. Satisfied he slides his arms around her and lifts her from my arms in a swift motion. His voice thick and eyes wet as he turns and starts for the cell block at a quick pace. "Come on Tay. Lets get you patched up and washed off huh? Judith will be a little bitch if you don't sing to her tonight."

I stay on my knees as Daryl and Sophie rush Taylor to the cell block where Hershel will put her in a cell to check her over and do what he can. I don't know how long I stayed there before Rick drops down in front of me. I just stare, body to heavy to move from its resting position as my insides twist and knot. His eyes are haunted and my heart stops. Had I been so absorbed in my own worry that I missed being there for her passing? Had they nod been able to save her? Had they...prevented her from coming back yet? Is he just here to inform me of the funeral I know they'll hold for her? Makes since it would be Rick. Daryl so torn up he'd be almost comatose, Sophie by his side in the same if not worse shape. Both will need me to be strong. "Merle...we need you."

I choke out the question quick before I'm unable. "She dead?"

Something flashes across his eyes before he shakes his head. "Hershel is prepping to operate. He's got to remove the bullet so he can stitch her up. She's alive but in pain." His hand lands on my shoulder in an odd show of support. "Hershel had to preform a similar procedure on Carl. She'll be fine. Right now we're more concerned with the blood loss. She needs a transfusion."

Nodding jerkily I pull myself to my feet. Ricks hand finding its way back to my shoulder. I sag under its weight and find myself appreciating the silent support. Maybe Daryl had been right. Maybe officer friendly isn't so bad after all. Nodding towards him in thanks he offers a single nod in return before we make our way to the cell block. Inside the main area everyone is sitting around. Each with silent tears in their eyes or running down their cheeks. Daryl, Sophie, Hershel, and Carol being the only ones absent. "That bitch better not be in there."

Rick frowns before looking around to take in all the faces. His brows coming together and lips being pressed together tightly as he notices the missing bodies. "Well find her. She wasn't back there when I left." Turning to face me he tilts his head towards the cell just past us. Blankets down to cover the scene from the group. "Hershel will be able to fill you in. Daryl's keeping watch while Sophie assist Hershel."

Nodding I step up to the blanket covered door. Hand grasping it I pause long enough to look over my shoulder at the leader of this misfit group. He steps forwards half a step in concern before stopping. I nod once before speaking. "Thanks Rick."

With nothing left to say I pull back the blanket and duck into the cell. Daryl is by my side as soon as I lift my head, hand on my shoulder. They'd removed Daryl's shirt as well as Taylor's Her once white bra now streaked with red, hair fanned out under her head as she breaths brokenly. Sophie is flittering around the room with the direction from Hershel who is seated by the cot at Taylor's hip. A tray by her leg holding some bloody rags and a couple tools such as a scalpel and medical tweezers. His voice breaks the silence, eyes keeping steady at their task. "She'll pull through. Will need to take it easy for a dew weeks while she heals. No runs. She needs blood. The more she gets the better off she'll be." He turns eyes searching me out before speaking again. "Neither of these two know her blood type. You wouldn't happen to know?"

I swallow down the lump once more. My voice still coming out more emotionally charged than I'd like. "AB negative."

He sighs and shakes his head sadly. "We'd need a doaner with the same blood type, A negative, B negative, or O negative. The same would be best."

Daryl nods and turns to the door. "I'll ask."

I stop him before he gets fully out the door. "Carol's missin'." I lock eyes with my brother. "She don't come in here. She only donates if she is the only damn option."

With a nod of understanding he ducks out the door, leaving us to wait for word as Hershel finishes up with what he can. I cross my arms and lean on the wall out of the way until I'm given the go ahead to move. I'd noticed the looks thrown Taylor's way from the old bitty. Got away from her abuser and got a little to big for her britches.


	14. Chapter 14

After fishing out the bullet and stitching her up, Hershel and Sophie gather the bloody rags and tools. The old mans eyes find me still in the corner out of the way. "She shouldn't be moved around but I believe having her somewhere more...comfortable will be best. Downstairs if you can...old bones don't like the stairs so much these days."

"Be in her room." I hold back the blanket for the old timer to pass through easier with his crutches. He nods with a small grin as he passes and Sophie places a small hand on my arm. Evidence of what has went on the past hour in her arms. "I'll pass these off to Beth and swing by her cell for a change of clothes. We should clean her up and get her out of those...dirty clothes...before we move her."

Closing my eyes I swallow down the ever persistent lump lodged there and offer a single stiff nod. "Her black sweats. My old lynard shirt's in her chest."

Sophie smiles but wisely keeps her lips sealed, simply patting my arm a couple more times before ducking out of the room. Once sure she'd be alright I drop the blanket and allow my gaze to drift over to the cot. Taylor's face still pinched in pain but her breathing had evened out some. Less labored and panting, now just hiccuping here and there as her face tightens. I run my hand rough;y down my face before passing it across my tight chest. The muscles there sore from my tense stance the past couple hours. I could have lost her today, again. Either a higher power is punishing me for my choices in life or she's a damn danger magnet. Only a hand full of days and she's almost been killed twice.

My feet move without thought and I find myself seated next to the cot, her cold hand grasped tightly in my own large calloused grip. I could have lost her before she found me from what I got from Daryl. Damn near starved to death. Should have waited to go to Atlanta. Should have sent Daryl on and rode down with her after her shift at work that day. Should have told her boss man to fuck off and her ride with us like we'd originally planned. After longs weeks and no sigh from her I'd started self destructing. Couldn't get my hands on enough booze for the job so anything else I could grab was what I worked with. I'd damn near lost my mind and for once nothing Daryl said could cut through to me. I know he hated me for a while and we're due for a long talk but Taylor comes first. I love m baby brother and would do anything for him, but for once in his life he's coming second to someone else in my life. It'd always been the two of us against the world and for a long while neither of us let anyone close. Sure we had our little group of friends, buddies to go out drinkin' with, but we didn't need them. Polar opposites my brother and me but we can't live without the other. Damn near killed me when I went out that first time to find him after I'd been healed up some and found the quarry empty of people and full of graves. The ground rounded in unmistakable mounds as grass had begun growing over the tops. I'd went out a few more times after and searched places that made the most since for him to go to. Looking back I should have known he wouldn't take off on his own. He'd stay with the group til we found each other before we made any more plans. Should have thought about what Rick and the pig would do to keep all the people safe. Maybe would have found him sooner and been able to avoid all this shit.

A hand landing on my shoulder has me tensing before I let out a breath and stand, giving Taylor's soft hand a final squeeze before turning and ducking out for Sophie and Maggie to clean her up and get her changed. All eyes turn to me as I exit the cell, faces a mix of concern and worry. A couple look on in slight fear as my hand clenches into a fist and relaxes repeatedly. Daryl is propped on the wall beside the cell to my right, bangs hanging to cover his eyes as they flicker between the cell door and my down cast face. "Need anything from yer room?"

"Change of clothes and a towel. Gonna shower after we get her settled." Get a minute to myself to break down so I can build my walls back up and get back to her.

Daryl nods and pushes off the wall with his shoulder heading that way. His words being tossed lazily over his shoulder. "Thank fuck! You're rancid."

My shoulders shake with the low chuckle and I shake my head at my baby brothers back as he makes his way up the metal steps two at a time. "Little smart ass."

His bark laugh fills the quiet space and soothes something deep within me. Been a long time since I heard him laugh like that. Hadn't heard it in years before Taylor showed up. For the longest he was tense at all waking hours, only relaxing in his sleep and even then not always. I'd done all I knew to help him but nothing changed. When I'd done time the last time I'd worried about him more than I'd ever before. He'd be completely alone now. Before he'd had our old man around, not that it was a good thing, but I just knew my brother needed people around him. Even after all the shit the old man put us through Daryl had always been a people person. Always watching interactions in a crowd and studying people. Didn't contribute much to conversation but his shoulders would slump slightly in relaxation when we had a group of buddies around. After doing my time and coming home I'd immediately noticed the change in my little brother. At home he'd hang around longer than normal, not saying much but relax back on the couch across from my recliner and enjoy a beer while we watched TV before bed. Began cleaning his guns and crossbow at the dingy kitchen table instead of his room, listening to the radio contently on the way to the station in the mornings. Little shit that was just out of character. He knocked me a little off balance when he hung back after buying his shit and actually talking to the brunette behind the register. Nothing to damn important really, just bullshit small talk. I'd watched silently by the door as the two seemed to forget I was there. The brunette checking out other customers while Daryl and she talk quietly and he sips on his coffee. Five minutes later found him getting a refill and wishing her a good day before he lead me out the door and to the truck. Hadn't even got out of the parking lot before he told me to stop fucking with her and leave her the hell alone. I'd been pissed at first. At the time I'd yelled and insulted him like normal when my anger takes over. I felt something but it wasn't until a few days later that it dawned on me. I was jealous. Somehow this utter stranger had helped my brother in a way I hadn't been able too and he'd taking up with somebody for the first time in years. In short I'd felt replaced and unneeded. My baby brother had someone in his life I hadn;t known first or knew everything about. An unknown that the town would try to put against us like always, but for once when sent away I knew my brother would be upset. More so than normal.

My mind had changed not a few days later. Place had been packed with work crews. A storm had blown through the past two days and a lot of power lines were down and trees downed in roads all over the damn place. She'd greeting each person coming through the door with a smile and offer of a free cup of coffee. She'd been in such a damn good mood for the early hour and it somehow made the old run down station brighter. We'd been there five minutes when the alarm had started going off. After rushing to cut it off in another room, she came back on the phone, face pale and eyes a little wild. Had to admit it was a little startling when the damn thing had blared, making my ears rings. After listening for a minute I figured it was the alarm company when she gave them a name and number, thanking them for the call and sending someone to check the place out. Hadn't been another couple minutes when the phone had went off again. She'd apologized to everyone before answering, the caller being the owner and her boss. The small wave of unconcern from the work crews and us making me smile inwardly as she seemed to relax when no one was upset with her. That had lasted about four minutes. The thick accented voice of her boss ringing in the now silent store as the work crews shifted uncomfortably as he layed into her. The second he'd raised his voice Daryl and I had both tensed unconsciously, ready for a fight. She had let him get it all out before swiftly swearing it wouldn't happen again and hanging up. Her face flaming red and bright blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She'd just smiled at the room and once again apologized before checking everyone out quickly. Daryl and I hanging back until everyone else was done. A cop had popped his head in and asked if she was alright and after a short conversation and offer of a hot cup of coffee the cop had promised to add the store to his patrol in the mornings. He'd have someone swing by periodically on his days off as well so she'd feel safer. She'd thanked him and he'd went about his day. Once the place was empty, save us, she'd looked up and greeting us warmly.

_"Mornin' boys. Sleep alright?" Daryl studies her silently for a long minute before he nods tightly. Leaning on the counter with my arms crossed she offers me a confused smile before turning back to my baby brother, obviously more comfortable with him. "How'd your huntin' trip go?"_

_ "Was alright. Got a couple squirrels and a doe." He lifts his eyes from his wallet long enough to pin her with his gaze. "Got plenty of meat if you want somethin'."_

_ Her eyes brighten and she beams. "I'd kill for a bacon deer burger, but I won't take your meat Daryl. You killed it you keep it."_

_ Holding her gaze he finally nods once as they seem to come to a silent understanding. She hands over his change and bags our shit up. Daryl holds fast to the bag as she hands it over to catch her attention. Eyes squinted in only the way he can and voice more serious than I can ever recall hearing. "You alright? Need us to hang back until sunup?"_

_ Softly patting his hand she pulls away with a soft look. "Thanks but no. Cops looked the place over and said it;s clear." She waves him off gently when we linger. "Really I'm fine. I've got my knife on me and the sun will be up soon enough. Go on before your late."_

_ Daryl studies her another long minute before nodding. "You call you hear? Anything spooks you."_

_ "Promise. Now go on. Git."_

_ With a final nod he heads for the door. I follow behind him but cant bring myself to walk through it until I look back over the counter. The brunette's got balls I'll giver her that. Sketchy place like this and the alarm goes off, most women I know would have called and had their boss come out so they wouldn't be alone. This one not only did her job without complaint, she did a hell of a job too. Made sure to reassure everyone and get the place checked to make sure it was safe for not only herself but customers. Only to be screamed at and treated like a damn dog. I hadn't expected the determined clipped tone she;d used on her boss. Sure as hell didn't expect her to have a knife on her. What woman looking like her carries a knife?Somethings different about this one. Her eyes met mine and with a nod of respect I turn out the door and get on the truck with Daryl. My little brother sending me an odd look before backing out of the space and heading off to work. _

The memories fade back into the recess of my mind as Daryl passes me what he'd wet off for, eyes cutting towards the far door pointedly. "No point in you movin' her and gettin' her all dirty again."

Taking the out for what it was for once I nod and drag my feet all the way to the showers. The place is quiet, everyone giving me space. Sticking close to Taylor instead in case they're needed. I'd herd Carl ask Rick if he could go in the library to find something to draw with. Michone taking him as Rick nodded and held his daughter close. I hadn't seen the old bitty around so either Rick hadn't found her or they'd locked her up somewhere for the time being. Stripping down I duck under the cold spray and just stand still for a minute. The weight of the time I've wasted weighing to heavily on my shoulders. All the times I could have told her what she means to me, all the times I'd seen the hurt fill her eyes as I took home another nameless instead of manning up and talking to her. My earlier conversation with Daryl fills my mind. Even experienced hunters and damn good trackers like us Dixon's are having trouble finding food anymore. The dead sons of bitches eatin' everything in site. Of course she'd gone with out meals. How long had she went without? What if the farmers daughter and asian hadn't found her? Or if the governors men found her instead. At the state Daryl explained they would have just taken her out and took her belongings. I place my hand on the wall in front of me and allow the cold water to cascade down my battered and scarred body, head hanging low with closed eyes. My mind conjures up the memory of that dog we'd found. It's body to brittle and weak to move. We'd had to put it down as it had been to far gone. We'd buried the poor thing under a nice big tree by the creek. My mind transforms the image of that little black mutt to Taylor. Skin pale and papery, bones protruding as lifeless eyes lift to meet ours. Her long brunette waves hanging down her body in a tangled filthy mess. My eyes burn as I finally let go of all the pent up emotions. Slamming my palm against the wall roughly before it curls into a fist and bangs against the bricks. Angry agonizing yells falling from my lips as my emotions fog over me. At some point I end up on my knees, bare assed under the cold spray as the sobs and wails rack my body. I force myself to take deep breaths and calm down enough to sit back against the wall. Throat raw and eyes sore as more tears stream down my face. The anger dissipating and leaving me gloriously numb for a few short moments. My head thuds against the wall as I close my eyes once more. The image of Taylor in the same state of that mutt burned into the back of my eye lids. A new emotion taking over as the tears continue to fall. My chest aching and limbs almost numb. Just dead weights hanging from an even heavier body. Pulling my knees up I drop my stumped arm over one knee, the elbow of my remaining arm propping on the opposite leg as I drop my head into my only hand. The softer sobs leaving my body ones of mixed relief and sorrow. I could have lost her forever today. Her bloody and falling to the ground one of the last memories I have of her. With a choked sound I curl into myself like when I was a boy and just let my body do as it may. Once done the walls can be rebuilt but for right now, I leave the flood gates open. I owe her that much.


	15. Chapter 15

I watch Merle's back as he makes his way across the room to the far door towards the showers. Meeting each gaze in the room the silent message is loud and clear. _Give him space. _Slight nods and understanding eyes are returned as the door meets the wall with an echoed bang. Michone puts an arm around Carl as she leads him to the library. The kid having asked Rick to go and draw Taylor a get well card like he'd done for his dad when he was in the hospital. Rick bounces Judith in his arms with a deep set frown and slightly vacant eyes. He'd found Carol in Taylor's cell, folding up her clothes and blankets on her bunk. Rick had simply asked her to the windowless office where we normally have meetings and once inside he'd said we'd be back and locked her inside. She'd yelled in surprise at first before going quiet. Rick won't deal with that situation until we have Taylor settled and he sees for himself that she'll be watched after while we deal with the next problem. Carol's attitude has been an on going problem ever since Lori passed. She'd had a hard life but after the death of her daughter and hard winter that followed, then Lori giving birth to a little girl, I think she's finally lost her marbles. Shane had been the same. Trying to deal with the new world but not being able to handle it and it had broken something in him. Pushed him to a place of no return, making him more dangerous than the things out there that want to gnaw the flesh from our bones.

Sophie calls to me softly as Maggie exits the cell slowly, making her way to Glenn. I see the two head to Taylor's cell silently from the corner of my eye as I duck into the room holding my best friend. I take a second to look her over and get my emotions under control. Her hair has been washed and braided to keep it out of her face, her skin pale and sickly. I smile softly at the over sized shirt covering her body over her sweats like a tent. Merle's had the damn thing as long as I can remember and wears it every chance he gets. Sophie slides her arms around my waist as she smiles softly at our friend, my arm dropping over her shoulders. She speaks softly, as if a loud noise will disturb the calm that has settled in the room. "Merle's request. She has a tank top on under just to be safe. Don't think any of us could handle Merle's reaction if that collar fell and accidentally exposes her when we move her."

I kiss the top of her head and leave my face pressed into her soft blonde hair. Lips brushing her ear as I speak. "Sent 'im to shower while I could. Won't be movin' 'im once we get 'er settled."

Sophie's arms constricts just a bit before she speaks again, lifting her head to face me. "They're going to be okay, right?"

I pull her close and kiss her forehead, sighing deeply as she sags against me. It's been a long and hard day for us all. "Yeah darlin'. Stubborn asses the both of them, but they'll be fine."

The tightness of my chest eases some as she laughs softly, placing a kiss on my chest before backing away towards the door. "Maggie is getting her bed fixed up for her. We should get her moved and settled before Merle gets back."

Moving to the bed I take another long searching look before slightly crouching and sliding my arms under Taylor's knees and shoulders. She stirs just enough to grasp my shirt and lay her head against my shoulder before going limp once more. I swallow past the lump on my throat and drop a kiss to her head as I turn to the door. Rick holding the blanket back from the door so I won't have to duck under with Taylor. His eyes search her exposed skin just as mine had. Looking for anything we'd missed. Hershel would have told us if we had but the three of us need to see for ourselves. Rick as the leader, me as the brother, and Merle for himself. I pause just out the door as he drops the blanket and turns to walk along my side, Sophie in front of us a couple steps. Ricks light eyes searching her arms once more before he rubs a hand roughly down his face then shoves it into his hair. "She just can't seem to catch a break."

A grunt of agreement is all I can offer at the moment, still battling my own emotions as I try sorting through them quietly. I'd have time to analyze them later. Rick stops by the door of her cell, the blanket being tucked into the bars to stay out of the way for now. We'd pull them back down once we get her settled. "I sent Tyreese in to take Carol some food and water. Want to wait and talk to the council before we talk to the group."

Nodding to show him I'm listening I shift around Sophie and Maggie who are trying their best to stay against the wall out of my way. Glenn ducking out to stand by Rick once I pass him to give me more room. Each holding a worried expression as I lay my best friend onto her cot softly. An extra mattress is layed over the one originally placed on the cot along with a few extra blankets. Two new pillows are against the wall the one end of her cot as well. Sophie steps up to my side as Taylor is layed down, arranging the pillows under her head to keep her slightly reclined instead of laying flat. Her eyes are full of tears but she smiles fondly to the room. "She hates laying flat on her back. This is the best we can do since she can't lay on her stomach."

I chuckle at that as I pull the blankets up and tuck them around her gently. "Always starts out on her damn stomach but end up in a ball."

Sophie lets out a soft laugh as we finish getting Taylor settled. Maggie and Glenn stay with Rick outside the door and are all three there as soon as we step out to help put the blankets back in place. Darkening the room so Taylor can rest easier and giving the room privacy. Moving away from the room to talk Sophie curls into my chest as my arms go around her waist. Her arms laying over top f mine as we all turn to Rick. He sighs and places one hand on his hip, the other once again running through his hair. "We need to get the council in the canteen...or send Carl to his room to use the library. I don't want to move Carol yet."

"Are we sure she did anything wrong? Did anyone see her pull the trigger?" Glenn's eyes glitter in the light as he looks to all of us, his eyes landing in Rick as he voices his last question.

I shake my head. "Why we need to talk to 'er. She's the only one not counted for."

Maggie sighs, crossing her arms against her chest. "Doesn't mean she did it."

Rick sighs roughly. "Like Daryl said we need to talk to her. It's no secret she doesn't care for Taylor. She's the only one not accounted for when we got Taylor inside." Setting his shoulders he turns to Glenn. The order on his lips as an angry wail echoes through the prison. We all stop stunned by the sudden noise and wait. Everyone soon crowding in behind us to block Taylor cell and stay together. Sophie's hands fly to her mouth with a gasp as the angry and raw screams turn to ones of pain. Her eyes watering and tears streaming down her face as she lifts it to meet my eye, her voice just above a whisper. "Merle."

I pull her into my chest a little rougher than I had intended. Eyes closed as my mind takes in what she said. The raw sounds quieting after a few long minutes to be replaces with a choked sob and go quiet once more. I hold back my own tears as I hold Sophie's shaking shoulders to me, stroking her hair to sooth us both. All eyes turn to me when I speak, voice rough and raw. "Never herd 'im cry before."

Hershel's face softens in understanding as he looks past us to the door. "Give him time. Some space."

I nod my thanks before I look to Rick. "I know he aint council, but he's gonna be there."

Rick nods firmly eyes meeting everyone's daring them to challenge him. "He is unless he says otherwise. He's more than earned his place. Everyone find something to do. I'll send for you when we're ready to meet." He lifts his eyes back to me. "You three are excused from duties. At least the next couple days. Merle's free until Taylor's back on her feet. We all need a little break after the few weeks we've had."

With that he turns and gathers up Judith from Beth before heading towards the library. Everyone else goes their own way and I pull Sophie along with me to our room. Both of us just needing each other for a little bit. Dropping Sophie off at our cell I look back to Taylor's door. She'd been comforted when she wore my shirt those first couple of days. Maybe... "We got anything clean that smells like us?"

"What?"

I look down at Sophie's frown with a soft chuckle. "Figured it'd help. Those first couple of days..."

Her eyes widen in realization. "Your shirt..."With that she dives into our room and begins digging, tossing me a few of her shirts to sniff. "You'll be able to tell which one smells more like me since it's not your own smell."

She lifts a few shirts of mine to her nose and after a few shakes of her head settles on a green work shirt, the sleeves having only been ripped off to fit. Most shirts my size need to stretch to my biceps from lugging the crossbow and my kills. To aggravating to let the sleeve stretch out so I rip them off instead. Shirts in hand I drop a kiss on Sophie's soft lips and nudge her to the bed. "Get into something comfortable and lay down. I'll be right back. Could use a damn nap."

She smiles but turns with a soft shake of her head to do as I ask. I linger just a moment to watch my girl before ducking back out towards Taylor's room. Carl catches me just as I pull the blanket back, paper and a small box of crayons in his hand. He looks past my hip with a concerned frown before looking up at me. The kid had taken to Taylor quickly and the two had become pretty close. Usually if you wanted to find Carl you looked for Taylor first, then Beth. He'd taken to alternating between the two. Especially after Merle had been brought back. "Hs she woke up yet?"

Waving him in her room in front of me I shake my head. "She's pretty hurt. She'll need to sleep awhile."

"But not like dad did right? Mom said the machines in his room at the hospital were keeping him alive since he was hurt real bad. We don't have any. Do we need to go find some?"

I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze gently. He stops talking and slowly his breathing levels back out from where he'd worked himself up. "Nah kid. Just sleeping. Hurting a little but sleeping normal otherwise."

After his nod I pull my hand away and tuck the two shirts by her pillow against the wall. She shifts a little and turns her head towards me with a soft sigh. Letting out a soft chuckle I drop an even softer kiss to her head before backing up to lean against the wall. Carl had sat on the floor beside her storage chest, using it as a desk. A few pieces of paper scattered on its surface and crayons in his lap. The one he's working on now making me chuckle once more. A stick figure like person slightly resembling Taylor is curled around another figure missing a hand. Carl looks at it in thought before his big brown orbs seek me out. "Whats Taylor's favorite color?"

A raw voice behind me has me pushing off the wall and turning to my brother. "Blue. She likes blue kid."

He looks like shit, but he's at least clean. Towel draped over his stump across his chest. Dirty clothes and the leather sleeve handing from his hand as he stands in the door way. Carl studies him questly a minute before he speaks again. "What about you?"

"What?" Merle looks up from the pile of clothes he'd added his own too, shuffling with them to make the pile a little neater. The towel still covering his bare stump as he'd tucked the leather sleeve into the waistband of the sweats he'd changed into.

Carl tilts his head as he meets Merle's red rimmed eyes. "Whats your favorite color? Does Taylor know?"

Merle's brows come together as he straightens up. "The hells it matter?"

Carl shrugs. "When dad was shot he slept for a really long time and had to have machines to help him get better. The doctors told mom and me that we should talk to him. Said he might hear us and make him get better faster."

Merle studies the kid for a long minute before an easy grin stretches across his face. Shaking his head with a chuckle he drops to the floor beside Taylor's cot. Sliding the towel from his stump as he simultaneously hides it under the edge of her blankets from Carl's view. Leaning back to prop on the frame of the cot he pulls his knees up to rest his remaining arm on them. "That right?"

Carl nods and begins talking to Merle about the accident and what and all the doctors had said might help. I hung around a few more minutes and just watched. It's obvious Carl was afraid Merle would make him leave when he first entered the room, but after talking a bit they both relaxed and talked like they'd done it for years. Merle's hand reaching over his shoulder periodically to brush over Taylor's cheek or forehead. Quiet as possible I slide from the room and head back towards my own, meeting Rick along the way. "Carl still with Taylor?"

I catch his shoulder as he goes to walk by after my nod. "Leave him awhile. He's talkin' to Merle." Rick turns to me with a raised brow and I drop my hand from his shoulder with a shrug. "Seems to be helpin' both of 'em."

With a nod he pats my shoulder before changing course and heading towards the door outside where Hershel is checking on the food plots. Finally making it back to my own room I grin at the sight that greets me fondly. Sophie had apparently fallen asleep waiting on me to get back. Curled up on her side of the cot against the wall she chest rising and falling with each even breath. Blonde hair fanned out behind her. Changing into a clean undershirt and some sweats I slide under the covers beside she and curl my arms around her. Turning in her sleep she hums and nestles into my chest, one of her legs sliding between mine and one arm around my waist. With a deep chuckle I drop a lingering kiss on her forehead and bury my nose in her soft hair before closing my eyes. It's been a long damn day and we deserve some damn rest. Couple hours and we'd meet with the council after checking on Taylor.


	16. Chapter 16

I'd been surprised that Daryl left without the kid and no one came to get him. He's a smart little shit I'll give him that. He's been talking to me for close to an hour about random shit to distract me as he draws on some loose sheets of paper. He's ask me questions here and there about myself but mostly just talked about Taylor and what they'd gotten into when she first arrived. He mentioned the time they'd been moving around after Atlanta but didn't linger on the subject. At one point he had looked me straight in the eye with a heated glare. Stating that at one point he'd hated me. For the simple fact that he was scared that his dad coming back to the city for me would get him killed when he'd just got back. Took him a bit to figure out that it wasn't really my fault. His dad shouldn't have left me in the first place. After pointing out Rick did what he could at the time I was surprised when he shook his head. "Shouldn't have happened. Dad's a...was a cop. He should have paid more attention and went back for you soon as he figured you weren't with them."

After studying the kid a little but I finally sighed and leaned back. The warmth from Taylor's body behind me soothing my frayed nerves. "Maybe, but ya can't learn nothin' if you don't make mistakes in the first place. You're dad aint left anyone since then has he?" He'd gotten a certain look on his face before shaking his head. "Alright then."

That had been the end of the discussion and he'd turned it back to Taylor. Where she came from. Her favorite foods from before. What type of movies she liked. The most random shit he could think to ask I think, but it helped. Remembering those months of learning about her and growing to care for her, it healed me just a little. After another while had passed he met my gaze and tilted his head. "Are you going to marry her?"

I snort and shake my head slightly. "Thought about it. Kinda impossible now a days kid."

"Why? You just need a ring right? And a preacher? Hershel's kind of a preacher. We can go on a run and find her a ring."

I just stare at him. Could it really be that damn easy? Not like we have nothing to file with anyone anymore. Don't gotta worry about all the legal shit to change her name. Pack up her small place to move her in with Daryl and me. Hell kids right. From the time I've been around the old man I can agree he's the closest thing to a pastor we've got. Not that it matters none. Rick would be just as logical being a law man. Kind of like going to the court house. Shit I can make her damn ring if I can get the shit I need. Maybe wait til the spring and hunt down some antlers. Nice strong ring to last a good while. She wont like anything flashy, never has. Find more than one can make a set for us. "We'll see kid. That's a big thing, marryin' somebody."

He sits his drawings in a pile, apparently satisfied with them, and gives me his full attention. Big brown eyes boring down into my soul. "Don't you love her?"

"Ain't none your business kid."

His head tilts a little to the left and his eyes narrow a bit in thought. Pulling his knees to his chest, he wraps his arms around them and keeps his ankles crossed. "Well? Do you or don't you?"

With a huff to show him my annoyance without getting my ass chewed out I mumble my response. "Damn kid. Yes. Aint told her that yet though."

"Why not? Don't you want her to know?"

I mentally remind myself this is why I hadn't had kids. "Just hadn't."

Seeing as how I wasn't answering with to many words he finally drops his questions, leaning back as he changes tactics. "She used to look real sad a lot. When Maggie and Glenn or Daryl and Sophie were around. She usually took me out to play if all four came around at the same time. She'd be real sad for a little while and it took everything I could think of to cheer her back up." He turns his eyes from me to the woman sleeping behind me. "She hasn't been sad since you came back. She's been real happy. It's nice."

With a low chuckle my fingers reach out once more to brush down her soft cheek. Carl lifting his eyes once more to me before turning back to Taylor. "Why do you keep touching her face?"

"Make sure she aint getting' a fever." Carl moves to my side and lifts his own hand to Taylor's forehead, laying the palm flat against smooth skin. "Nah. Just the back of your hand, near your wrist."

"Why?" He adjust his hand how I'd told him anyway as he test her temperature himself. Not that I think he'd know the difference.

Pulling his hand away I hold out my arm, the under side facing out. "Put the back of your wrist on my arm." He does so after a moments hesitation and looks up at me after a minute. "Remember how that feels yeah? Now flip your hand over and move it up my arm where you aint touched it." He does as he's instructed and test the temperature of my arm with his palm. His brows come together and he takes a couple minutes flipping his hand over and over. Testing the temperature of my skin up and down my arm. "Feels warmer on my palm."

"Right kid. More reliable to use the back of the wrist to test for fever. Palms are warm most of the time so they aint as reliable."

He beams as he nods. "That's so cool! Thanks for showing me."

I offer the kid a genuine smile as the blanket by the door lifts away and Rick steps in. "It's a good trick to know. Don't forget it."

Rick clears his throat and alerts his presence to Carl. He grins up at his dad, chest puffed out a bit with pride. "Merle taught me how to check Taylor's temperature!"

His light eyes shift to me and back to his son quickly before he grins at him. "That's great bud. Maybe Merle won't mind you keeping an eye on her then while we go talk with the council?"

The kids hopeful gaze turns to me but he doesn't beg. Just waits on pins and needles for my approval or rejection. Shifting my feet under me I lift myself up enough to hide my stump from him behind my back. I need to clean the sleeve and let it dry before using it anymore. Really need to make a couple extras to have. "You come hollerin' if anythin' happens ya hear? Her breathin' changes, she starts runnin' a fever, even a sneeze you come get me."

His face sets in determination and he gives me a firm nod. I hold my hand out to him which he looks at a second before grasping in a tighter grip than I figured he'd have. Eyes lifting to meet mine he nods again firmly and shakes my hand on our agreement. A gentleman's shake. I chuckle and nod back before lifting myself from the floor and following behind Rick towards the library. His eyes smiling even if his face is worried. "You teach him how to shake hands like that?"

Rick nods, eyes staying focused on our destination. I clap him on the back as we reach the door. "Done good with him. He's a fine young man Rick."

The mans smile could blind a man. "Thank you."

I simply nod and join Daryl against the wall, arms crossed to hide the red scarring on my stump from Hershel's girl. Rick moving to lean against the table the others had sat around. "First things first.."

His eyes lift to find me and meet my gaze. I feel my back stiffen as I'm searched out. Never been a good sign before. "I want to offer you a position on the council. You've proven yourself more than once and I'd really like your input on how to run things. Especially when and if we begin bringing in more people."

I quirk a brow and study all the faces around the room. Everyone seems relaxed enough and the little brunette is smiling softly. I'd seen her with Taylor and Sophie a good bit. The three of them seemed pretty close. "How exactly does this council shit work?"

Rick frowns at the choice of words but explains with out comment. "We get together to make decisions pertaining to the group. When to make runs and what takes priority on the list. Who is allowed to join the group or be sent away. How to handle disagreements and punishments."

I nod. "So running the place huh?"

Rick nods. "We all have a chance to offer insight and argue our case but the last word is essentially mine. I am the law here. Everyone answers to me in the end." He shrugs and leans back, arms crossed but eyes firm. "This makes things easier. More reliable."

I study the man for awhile before I nod. "Who else would I be dealing with." I be damn if I have to listen to the bitties voice.

Daryl speaks up from my side, eyes peering from the side. "Ricks the leader, then me, Michone, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Taylor."

"Hn." Looking the room over I nod my acceptance to Rick. If Taylor is here she can keep me in line if I get worked up. Daryl too but she could do it from across the room and I be damned if I piss her off and mess up whatever the hell it is we have going on.

Rick nods back. "Alright then. We'll go over everything we need to catch you up on later. Right now we need to know how to handle the situation from today." We all nod but Glenn and Maggie have a slight frown on their faces. Rick simply quirks a brow at them but continues on. "Who was outside when the shot was fired?"

Hershel is the one to speak first. "Beth and I took Judith out for some fresh air while we checked the progress of the plots. We'd just gotten settled back inside when we heard the shot."

Rick nods and rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I'd just finished showing Carl how to clean the riffles we use on watch. We ducked in the tower long enough to put them away. Only a few seconds after the sot was fired so we were inside."

I pipe up from the wall, testing the waters of my place. "Was talkin' to Daryl by the cell block, closer to the cars. Watched the fence line while out there. Didn't see nothin'. Sophie and Taylor had been killin' by the fence but had come and sat inside where Taylor was shot. Guess they were talkin'."

Daryl looks over towards Rick. "Want me to grab Soph?"

He shakes his head and as we all go over where people had been outside Maggie had begun ringing her hands in her lap slightly. Glenn grasping them as he spoke up. "Tyreese and I were going over inventory in the main cell block. Sasha was in her cell sleepin' for watch tonight. Michone was at a table not to far off polishing her blades. Becca's kids were working on their lessons. Becca gave them some assignments to do while she did laundry."

Rick looks down at Maggie, her hands now still in her lap and head lowered just a fraction. "Maggie?"

She swallows roughly before letting out a loud sigh. "Becca, Carol, and I were doing our laundry. Carol went back to hang hers up first since she was done before us. I stayed with Becca to help her finish up. We'd just walked in from hanging clothes on the line when we heard the shot on the front side of the building. We made it in the main cell block to check the kids a couple minutes before you guys brought Taylor in."

Rick sighs and leans back on one hand, the other running through his hair. "I checked on everybody and made sure I knew what was going on with Taylor before I went out to get Merle. Don't recall seeing Carol then. Merle noticed her missing when we came back in and after making sure everyone else was in the cell block I went to look for her. I found her folding up Taylor's clothes and blankets in her cell."

Hershel shifts forwards, hands folded to rest over the arm of one of his crutches. Have to see about making the man a good strong cane instead. "Carol is the only one not completely accounted for when the shot was fired."

Daryl's thumb is pulled from his lips, his nervous habit of gnawing on it still irritates the fuck out of me. "Everybody else had eyes on one or more of the group."

Glenn sighs and shakes his head. "Doesn't mean she did it though. Could have been someone outside the fence. Maybe has a sniper riffle so to far for you two to see? I mean Michone killed the Governor and left Woodbury without a leader. Took Merle who would have probably been one of their best so maybe they're retaliating."

Rick hums in thought. The reasoning sound enough. Woodbury had military personal inside though. They'd have the bodies and resources to rebuilt without problems if someone with half a brain pointed it out. For them to attack this place would be pointless. They have double to space and resources we have here. Safer buildings and plenty of artillery from the Governor sending us out to military camps and stripping them of resources. Ricks light eyes cut to me. "You where inside. What do you think."

Glenn's dark eyes narrow as I shift on the wall. Little shit. Other than showing my ass when with the group in Atlanta I can't think of anything I'd done for him to dislike me so damn much. Not that I give to much a shit. "Can't think why'd they'd waste the resources. Got more shit there than we do here."

"So they'd only attack us out of revenge." The asian mans voice is firm in his reasoning.

I hum as I run a hand over my chin. "Reckon so. Don't see no point in it. Any shit with a brain cell left wouldn't. Just a waste of man power and resources. Aint like they'd use this place if the cleared us out. Enough space between us that we wont be running into each other much if at all."

"Lets rule out our people before we go out accusing outsiders. We don't want to start anything with other groups if we can help it."

Daryl nods to Rick and leans both shoulders back against the wall, arms crossed tight over his chest. We'd both felt for the woman when her asshole husband was alive. Fucking shit beat on his wife like the old man did ma. Not knowing how she'd react if we stepped in we didn't want to get involved unless we felt we had too. I vowed to myself if the dumbass even flinched in the direction of his little girl I'd beat him to death then put my boot through his skull. Shut head didn't deserve a bullet. When I put two and two together and realized the little blonde girl hadn't made it I felt about two inches from the dirt. Girlie was shy and quiet but real sweet. She was always smiling long as her old man was absent from my recollection. Damn shame. "Whose going to talk to Carol then? You know she's going to be pissed as hell being locked up."

With a heavy sigh Rick pushes from the desk and begins to pace slowly out and back beside the table. Nervous habit maybe or just restless. "I'll talk to her but another person needs to be there. Another set of ears. Not Merle or Daryl." At our snarls his eyes cut to us hard as ice. He squares up to the both of us, unafraid and arms crossed confidently. "You two are to close to this. Taylor is extremely important to the two of you." He turns to pin Glenn and Maggie with the look as well. "Or either of you. Maggie's spent a lot of time with carol and you two have gotten close. Glenn will back you up. No I need to bring in someone who hasn't known her,"

"Jake." All eyes swing to me, some with brows raised. I shrug and adjust my arms, taking some pressure off the fresh scarring. "He aint on council but I know he wasn't in Atlanta with the lot of us. Don't see him socializing much with anyone other than Rick or Daryl. Taylor sometimes 'nd Hershel. His wife don't talk to the old bitty much. Usually with Beth, Taylor, or her husband 'nd kids."

Rick nods and runs a hand down his face, rubbing his chin as wide eyes study my face. I shrug as the door by me clicks open slowly. "Might not have been here long 'nd sure as hell don't socialize much but I got eyes 'nd ears."

Rick nods, "Well ask Jake and go talk to her."

"Merle?" the small but sure voice pulls my attention down to Becca's little girl. Her light brown hair pulled back with a pretty pink bow and big green eyes peering up at my happily. Hadn't spent much time with her but I'm pretty sure she knows who I am. That or her calling my name softly was to find me. Crouching down so she don't have to look up so far I keep my stump hidden from her view.

"Right here youngin'. You need somethin'?"

She smiles and reaches out, grasping my arm and pulling me as her excitement grows. "Come see!"

With a chuckle I pull on her grip gently. "Hold yer horses youngin'." Lifting my gaze to Rick with a quirked brow I wait for him to dismiss me. Until seeing how this council shit works I'll rely on what military edict I can stand using. He nods with a lazy grin in place. "We're done for now. Everybody go on and go about your days. I'll grab Jake and we'll get together again after I talk to Carol."

With a nod and chuckle at the little lady pulling on me with more purpose I lift to my feet, staying bent down some as her little hand slides to grasp my fingers and pulls me down the halls. As we reach the cell block Carl pokes his head out of Taylor's cell with a broad smile. The blankets covering her door rolled up and pinned away. My heart stops as I'm pulled into the doorway. All the kids and Sophie crowded in the room around Taylor's cot. My body locks up as bright blue eyes pin me to the floor, sparkling happily. Her voice soft and so full of love and relief it bring fresh tears to my eyes. "I ain't ready to lose you either Merle Dixon." 


	17. Chapter 17

Merle's eyes glisten in the low light in the doorway, tears rimming his lashes as he blinks. Once. Twice. Three time. Then he's weaving his way through the little bodies crowding the floor with purpose. The teens and Sophie grinning knowingly while the smaller kids smile happily. By my side in seconds his hand lifts to my face, fingers twitching as his arm shakes. Grasping his hand in mine I place it in my cheek and nuzzle the rough palm before placing a purposeful kiss there and meeting his eyes once more. He takes a stuttering breath and lowers to the edge of the cot gently. "I'm not going to break big guy. A little sore and a pinch of pain here and there but I'm fine."

His audible swallow is followed with a rough voice. "I thought I'd lost you. To many damn times."

I nod slowly. Merle either forgot the others are here or he just never noticed them in the first place. He'd never show them how vulnerable he is in this moment. One thing Merle Dixon is sure everyone knows is that he aint someone to fuck with. "I'll be more careful. Promise."

His eyes sharpen and he pins me with them surely. Voice firm and leaving no room for argument. "You're going to take it easy until Hershel gives you the good ol' all clear you hear me? I'll lock you in this room with nothing over the weight of a damn pillow if I gotta."

Smiling I nod and kiss his palm once more to sooth him. "I promise big guy. I'll be good."

He snorts and the tension that had fell over the room dissipates. "Bullshit. You aint able sugar."

Holding a pillow just above my stitches and bandages I laugh softly, chocking back most of it. I'd never thanked god for my high pain tolerance as much as I was now. The area a firm ache like a to tight muscle unless I laugh or cough and even then it just turns into a hard pinched like pain until I got myself settled back down. Now moving may change the game but so far I got off pretty lucky. My lids start to feel heavy and I blink hard a few times to fight it back. I want to stay awake until Hershel checks me over when I can ask questions. Merle chuckles low as he shifts around. Pressing a kiss to my head he leans against the wall to my side, legs still over the edge of the cot to cross his ankles on the floor. Carl quickly moving to sit by his side and grin up at me. I smile back and I see Merle give him a wink out the corner of my eye as his arm slides around my back to hold me into his side gently, afraid to hurt me. I wiggle a little until my back is half on his chest and his arm falls over my shoulder, which I hug to my chest. Becca grins and holds Abby to her chest where the youngest had crawled into her lap to leave room on the floor for others. Her two oldest leaning behind her against the wall and the youngest boy between her and Sophie. Beth in the corner on Sophie's other side holding a squirming Judith. I lift a brow at her as she tries to hide a grin behind her hand. After catching my eye she drops her hand with a laugh. "I;m just trying to picture Daryl's face when he realizes you're awake and no one came to get him."

Merle snorts. "Little shit should have known a kid comin' to get me had to do with my sugar."

Becca frowns at him a little. "Whys that?"

He shifts around be hind me a little only stilling when I squeeze his forearm and run the skin softly with my finger tips. "Usually scare 'em."

She snorts and shakes her head fondly, Merle's body clenching up behind me. "My kids think you're awesome. I can't remember a night I put them to bed that I didn't have to answer a hundred questions about you or Daryl."

"That right?"

I smile over at Sophie who returns the small look with a soft wink. We both knew the boys had been weary of kids for a long time. Their up bringing making being around kids hard. Especially kids from loving families, a little resentment being there. Daryl, surprisingly to everyone but Sophie and I, is the best with Judith. He'd been her unofficial care giver when Rick had been so torn up over his wives death from what Sophie had told me. To see the little girl squeal happily and reach for him and his triumphant grin when he gets a hold of her is a sight that warms our hearts on the worst days. Merle hasn't mingled much with anyone since being here. Mostly due to Carol's attempts at making him an outsider so they'd throw him out. It had been about a week or so after he was brought in that Becca had come to me. Apparently her kids thought he was cool, like Daryl, but didn't understand why he didn't hang out with us like his younger brother. She hadn't known what to say to them so she had promised to ask me about it. That had been a long conversation full of tears and anger on my part and understanding on hers. I didn't let her know anything about his past other than what had went on after I'd been pulled into their ranks. She knows nothing about their childhood except that it was pretty rough, which is an understatement.

Becca's brows come together as she pins down Merle with a look only a mother can. "I don't give a damn what any one else says or thinks. You've done nothing to warrant my children being afraid of you nor anyone else's here. From what Carol's loud mouth has been spewing off you'd think you'd be the devil. I call bullshit! Carl knew you just as long as Carol and he's a child. He was in Atlanta and he isn't afraid of you."

Carl grins up at Merle with wide eyes and Merle chuckles behind me. He nudges the brown haired boy with his knee, his stump under the blanket by my side. "Kids got guts give 'im that."

Becca's eyes fall pointedly fall to Merle's hidden stump before lifting the same look to his face. "Whether you believe it or not you watch out for the kids. Especially the little ones. That is all I need to know, as their mother, to trust you with them."

The two oldest shrug a shoulder each, Drake being the one to voice his opinion. "Daryl's cool. Said you taught him everything he's been teaching us."

"That right? What's my baby brother been showin' you?"

Mark's lips quirk to once side in a lazy half grin. I can hear Beth's love struck sigh from the corner closest to us. Mark must have heard it to because his grin grows a little. "Hunting and tracking. Drakes the favorite though. He catches on faster than us."

Merle shifts around a bit before stilling. Voices growing outside my room as the others file into the main cell block. "Huntin's nothin' but practice and patience."

Ben grins from his place by Becca's legs, Abby swinging her feet happily as she grins over towards us. "Daddy said Taylor asked Mama if you could teach us too. Can you? Please?"

Merle chuckles, arm squeezing me to him just a bit as his hand grasp mine. "Yeah kid I'll teach ya a thing or two. I don't put up with no nonsense so you comin' out with me you best be ready to pay attention and learn somethin'."

All the kids except Beth and Judith get a look of determination on their faces. "Yes sir!"

All eyes fall to Abby in surprise. So far she hadn't cared much for going out with her brothers and Daryl during their lessons. We all figured she just wasn't interested in hunting and tracking much like Beth. Becca stammers before she gets her words out. "Abby? Baby you want to go to Merle's lessons?"

"Yes Mama." Big green eyes turn to Merle, a little upset. "I can can't I? I'll be real good and listen. I promise!"

Once again Merle chuckles, this time a lot more relaxed than before. "It's alright with me if its okay with yer ma and pa. Ain't never to young to learn somethin'."

The frown turns to an outright grin as she launches across the room to hug Merle around the neck. "Thank you!"

As quick as she was there she's gone and pulling Becca to find Jake and ask about going with her brothers to Merle's lessons. His deep chuckle vibrating under me as his face turns into my hair. The kids wave and call get well soon's as they go on and let me get some rest. Sophie and Carl the only ones staying with us. It's not long before footsteps lead towards my door and Daryl appears with a worried frown. At my bright smile he freeze's in place much the same as Merle, except he allows his tears to drip from his eyes as he props his crossbow against the wall by the door. "Tay? You alright?"

I hold my arms out to my best friend. Merle kissing my hair as he gets up and moves to the wall beside Sophie. Daryl doesn't spare the room another look as he drops to his knees by me and wraps his arms around my waist softly. His head pressed onto my knees to keep his head off my stomach. I snort and pull his hair a little and put it above the bandages. His arms constrict and I run my hands through his dirty hair as he gets himself together. It takes him a few minutes but finally he pulls back to sit on his heels and wipes his hand down his face before looking into my eyes. His rimmed red and still a little wet. "Don't you ever fuckin' scare me like that again!"

I snort but nod. "Promise Dar. Now can someone get Hershel so I can get checked out. I'd love to get out of this damn room and go outside."

Everyone tenses and I roll my eyes. "I'll be damn if you all keep me inside this damn place. I can go outside the cell block and in the yard."

Daryl snarls and stands quickly. His emotions running as he pulls at his hair roughly. "We almost lost you out there!"

"It could have been anyone Daryl, it just happened to be me."

His roar of anger has me jump, his eyes blazing as he stalks over to me. I can't ever remember Daryl being this mad at me. I'd seen the anger directed to others when they messed with one of us but never seen it directed to any of us. "Dar?"

Merle intercepts him before he can get right in my face. His arm straining against Daryl's chest as his baby brother yells loud enough for the words to ring in my ears. "No! I saw it! You dropped and I thought my best friend had died and I couldn't do shit! I had to carry you in here to Hershel!" He stops struggling in Merle's hold and pushes away from his brother, waving off Sohie who tries to intercept him. She steps back and wrings her hands as he lifts his tear streaked face. His voice cracking as he speaks. "Had yer blood all over me Tay. So much blood. You felt dead in my arms. I...I couldn't see you breathin'. Thought you'd died in my arms before I got you inside. I..." he shakes his head and jerks up his crossbow before heading to the door, pausing with his back to me, speaking over his shoulder. "I can't do it again. Not again Tay."

With that he's out the door and soon the sound of the main cell block door slams shut. Sophie sighs and hugs me softly. "I'll get Hershel."

She's gone before I can say anything. I blink back my own tears as I clasp my hands in my lap. Knuckles white from the force of my grip. Merle's large hand lands over mine and his nose is pressed into my hair. "Be alright sugar. Just scared him is all."

I swallow past the lump in my throat and lift my head. Merle pressing his forehead to mine as I choke out my words. "I was so scared. I never...I didn't even feel it. I just kept trying to find you all and make sure you all were okay. I saw you kneeling in front of me and I..." I close my eyes and let out a little hiccup before I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him close to me. His arm wrapping around my waist and face pressing into the side of my neck. Still being careful of my wound. "If anything happens to you guys...Merle I can't...I can't face the world without you guys."

He places a firm kiss to the side of my head before he pulls back to lock eyes with me. His voice is low and rough but firm. "Aint none of us goin' down without one hell of a fight. We all got the shit scared out of us. It'll be a bit before we all relax again but we'll get there. Just gotta trek through til then. Ya hear?"

"Alright." A throat clearing has us separating and turning to the door to face Hershel. He offers me a soft smile. "I can come back."

Merle kisses my head once more before standing, hand running over his head. "Rather you check her. Gotta have a work with my baby brother."

"Merle.."

He shakes his head stopping my words. "Ain't gonna yell at 'im sugar. Just gotta make sure he aint gone off and done nothing stupid. Know how he gets."

I nod and lean back into my pillows, my back beginning to hurt. "Be careful."

He smirks and winks as he passes Hershel with a warm pat to the old mans shoulder. "Always am sugar. Be back."

With that he ducks through the door and is gone. Hershel moves over to the side of my cot and sits in the chair Sophie had pulled in the room. Offering me a gentle smile he pats my hand affectionately. I'd grown to see Hershel as the grandfather of the group. His quiet nature and soft way of dealing with people reminding me of my own grandfather. "Lets see about those stitches and I'll see what I can do about having you a place to be comfortable in the main area and canteen. Hmm?"

I laugh and offer the older man a watery smile. "Thanks Hershel."

With a soft pat to my hand he begins his examination, talking to me softly as I get my emotions back under control.


	18. Chapter 18

Making my way through the door Sophie offers a small smile and nod towards the main door. Nod back and veered course. I'd heard it slam shut so I figured it was Daryl going off to be away from the masses. He'll be hidden away on a roof or out in the dense trees away from prying eyes. The late afternoon air is hot but the cool breeze helps with the thick air. I spot Daryl down in the yard and freeze up at the spot he'd dropped down at. Taylor's blood still coating the grass only feet in front of where he's settled down, knees drawn up to his chest and held by his crossed arms. Crossbow lay abandoned by his hip. Sasha appears rounding the guard tower and looking out towards us a minute before heading back around the other way. Making my way down to my baby brother he shifts around, hearing my footsteps growing closer. Dropping down by his side, I make a point to keep my back to the red staining the green grass. I can't face that just yet, not until after I get out what everything to Daryl. He shifts again and I can feel his gaze on my face from the corner of his eye. His voice is low but firm. "I ant sorry for what I said in there."

"Hn."

His body tenses and he sniffs as his head jerks straight forwards. Isn't long until his head drops again and I know his eyes have fallen to the red on the ground. "Could've lost her for good this time."

"Didn't." I push on him with a shoulder and tilt my head towards the cell block. "In there tryin' her damnest to keep it together. Don't want us seein' her cry."

"She in pain? Hershel seen her yet?" Daryl's half lifted to stand before I reach over and push him back down with a glare. "Sit the fuck down little brother. Hershel was goin' in when I came out here."

He settles into his seat once more and we sit in silence for a log while. The air cooling around us as we let our thoughts take over for a bit. When Daryl finally speak again, his voice is so muffled and quiet I have to strain to hear. "What she cryin' 'bout if she aint in pain?"

Scoffing I glare at the building, keeping my anger directed away from Daryl at the moment. "Thought it was one of us that got that bullet."

"What?"

Turning to meet my brothers gaze I frown. "Was scared as shit. Thinkin' it was one of us. Spoutin' off how she can't make it if we go." I shake my head to dispel the implications of that before they solidify. "Can't keep her locked up Daryl. Would kill her. Drive her bat shit first."

Daryl chokes on his words as he shakes his head. "I...I can't loose 'em. Her or Soph. Can't be loosing you either."

"Can't keep us all safe all the time neither. Shit happens little brother. You give it your best and hope to hell its enough. 'specially with them two girlies of ours in there. Stubborn asses the both of 'em." Turning my head I drop my mask and let Daryl study the emotions and expressions crossing my face. "That little lady in there means a hell of a lot to me. I'm doin' everythin' I can to keep her safe. 'cause if she goes..."

Daryl's eyes shifts across my face from behind his bangs for a long while before realization crosses the squinted pools of blue. He looks away and brings that damn thumb to his lips to gnaw on the nail bed as he processes my implication, If I loose that woman inside on that cot nothing will be worth this life anymore. Daryl has Sophie to watch out for him. Got this group of fine people so he wont be alone. She goes, I wont be long after. That's a damn promise I make to myself. Daryl pulls his hand from his lips and nods once. Lifting from his seat, grasping his crossbow as he goes, he looks at the red spot once more before turning away. "Get a damn bucket and wash this shit off 'fore she comes out here. Planning on a run in a day or so. Try finding her one of them lawn chairs she can lay down on instead of sitting up."

Lifting myself from the warm grass I pat his shoulder with a grin. "Damn good idea baby brother. Find some decent wood round here make a bench."

With a firm nod he turns and we make our way back inside. Daryl's apology enough to sooth my nerves for now. He'd stew with what I'd said for a day or two before he'd go to Taylor. We'd all been scared and worried and let out our frustration on each other like we usually do. Them two will be back to talking like I aint there within a week.

Hershel waves me over soon as we step back inside, the old man seated at a table with a few books spread around him. I sit across from him and feel Daryl standing behind me. Hershel finishes writing in an old book before he lifts his head to me once more. "I don't see any infection but keep an eye out. It's still early yet. She must have a high tolerance for pain or is still in a slight state of shock. Only flinches when we have to wash her wound or she moves to quickly. I have her settled for the night and she'll need to stay in bed until at least mid-day tomorrow. Give her body a chance to rest itself after a trauma. After she can try walking short distances but keep her off her feet as much as possible for now. She was extremely lucky. Another inch or two and I'm not sure she would have survived." His eyes lock on mine from their ping ponging between my baby brother and I. "I'll remind you young man that I'm a veterinarian, not a surgeon or a doctor. I'll do everything I can but I can't promise miracles."

I offer the man an understanding nod and gentle slap to his shoulder as I stand. "She's alive. All I ever want."

With that I turn and make my way back towards her room. The blanket had been dropped at some point so I push it aside before ducking through the doorway. Taylor's on her side sound asleep, hand fisted in a couple shirts by her pillow and nose under the collar of my old shirt. Chuckling I drop myself in the chair by her cot and prop my feet up on the chest on the floor full of her clothes. Crossing my stump over my chest I drop my hand onto Taylor's hip softly. Closing my eyes for some well deserved sleep, my face splits in a smile as Taylor sighs in her sleep and wiggles back some to be better in my reach. My last conscious thought of how much I love this hell cat as I squeeze her hip affectionately.

After listening to Hershel's update on Taylor, Merle goes back to her room to check on her again. Swallowing past the persistent lump in my throat I think about what Merle had said. Had she really been more worried about us when that shot rang out? "Of course she was dumb ass."

Sophie nestles herself against my chest as I enter our room. Arms curled around my waist and head pressed into the center of my chest. My free arm looping loosely low around her waist I drop a kiss to her head, leaving my nose pressed into her hair. "Merle hunted me down."

"I hope he punched the shit out of you."

I snort and shake my head. "Nah. Gave me some shit to think 'bout though." Lifting my head away I turn it sideways a little to see part of her face. "Sit with her in a day or two for us to make a run? Gotta pick some shit up."

Sophie steps back but pulls me along to sit on our cot, her legs being curled under her. "Sure. You're taking Merle?"

"Yeah." My crossbow is placed in its usual spot by the cot against the wall. Easy to grab in case of emergency but far enough that if one of us throws our arm over the edge they wont be stabbed by a bolt. "Gonna try to find one of them chairs that lays back for Taylor to sit outside."

"So you've decided to let her outside then?"

I sigh at the twinkle in her eye and the raise brow. She knew damn well Taylor would get her way. One way or another. Like she always had with us Dixon brothers. "Stop."

She snorts a little before her laugh is filling our room with warmth that had been missing the past few hours. My body going almost slack as I grin at her reddening face. From the first smile Sophie had always had a way of making me relax. The tension draining away the minute her lips turn up and eyes sparkle. I'll never know what good Merle or I had done in a past life to be given these two in this life but I sure as hell am glad they're here. If Taylor is the ocean, then Sophie's the earth. All motherly and beautiful. Unpredictable sometimes but strong and sure. She's soft as lambs wool one minute and hard as stone the next.

"You know...I was intimidated by Taylor at first..." I nod along to show her I'm listening. Sophie hasn't talked much about how she got over her first impression of Taylor, just said she understood it. I hadn't pushed and now I'm hoping she'll finally let me in that head of hers. "You always seemed...home...when she brought you food sometimes. You'd be so tense and wound up that I expected you to start swinging on the next person who took a breath. One look at Taylor and it all washed away like it was never there and you'd relax into yourself again. Like coming home. You'd smile and laugh and you so happy to just be standing with her. I remember wishing I had something like that in my life. That comfort of having someone there through anything and everything." Her big eyes blink up at me and she rubs her thumbs over my hands softly. "Then you asked me on a date and I felt so...dirty. I could have sworn you two where together, so I made up an excuse to be busy the next few days so you wouldn't ask again."

I send her a mock glare. "Took Tay days of her damn talks and finally calling me a baby for me to ask you ya know."

She giggles and shakes her head before pouting. "Pay attention."

Chuckling myself I place a kiss on her forehead and nod for her to continue. She smiles and shakes her head before looking over my shoulder and speaking softly once more. "Then one day Merle came in with her to eat lunch with you. Taylor was there first and I felt so bad that I was trying to find a way to get her away from you so I could tell her you asked me out. I was so sure you two were together and I felt like she should know. Then Merle walked in and the way those two gravitated towards one another. He ave you one of those dumb one arm man hug things and when he stepped back, his arm went straight for Taylor's shoulders. She even leaned into his side and smiled while you dug through a bag for a foam plate of take out. No way you didn't notice that standing right there. Next time you asked I had to bring it up and your face was priceless."

I snort and shake myself a little just to hear her laugh. "Like askin' if I was with my sister. Just wrong."

She laughs again and shrugs. "How should I have known. I knew though that I could at least go on a couple of dates and see where it lead to. After hanging out with Taylor a few times I could help but feel like I found a piece of me. Like a family member who everyone thought was gone but she'd just been missing awhile. She filled a place in my heart I didn't even know was missing."

I nod and pull her into my lap, leaning back against the wall and rubbing her back. "Think that's just Taylor. Just makes you relax and be yourself."

"I know you meant what you said earlier and you shouldn't apologize for speaking your mind." Her head turns up to lift her face and she frowns, brows puckered in concern. "But you could have been better with the delivery."

I squeeze her shoulders and sigh. "Yeah. Gonna talk to her."

"Good." She sits up and wraps her own arm around her waist as my hand falls to her back. "You really scared me Daryl. I've never seen you like that towards her."

"I'd never hurt you. Either of you. I..." I sit up along side her and hold my head in one of my hands. "Just couldn't...gonna be awhile before I'm comfortable with her outside again. Just keep seeing her drop covered in blood."

Her arms wrap around my shoulders and she rocks us slightly. Voice soft in low in my ear. "I know. It was..." She swallows hard before continuing. "We're all going to be a little off kilter for awhile before we get back where we were before, but were all here together and that is the important thing."

Nodding I wrap my arms around her and just hold her to me for a long while. Sophie just holds me together while I get my thoughts settled and file my emotions back in place. Placing soft kisses everywhere she can reach and rubbing my chest and back softly. After a long while I stand and place her on her feet. "Come on. Lets grab somethin' to eat. I gotta check in with Rick then get some sleep. I've got watch before my run."

"Whose on watch tonight?"

"Sasha and Tyreese are splitting Taylor's watch. We'll work on covering it after Hershel sees how she does moving around tomorrow. Gotta know how long to have her out for."

I see Carl duck into Taylor's room and hear low voices as we pass. Must have taken then some food. Sophie swings our hands between us and I roll my eyes good naturally. We'd be alright. Might take a few more fights and a lot more arguing but we'd get settled soon enough. Never seen a family that didn't have some type of trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

My shoulder shaking pulls me from my light sleep, back sore from leaning back in this damn chair for who know how damn long. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I roll my head over to see Rick's boy standing by me. Dark eyes shifting from me to Taylor who is softly snoring beside me. "Whatcha need kid?"

"Foods ready and Dad's back." He stands straight and backs up a step to give me space. "Want me to stay and keep watch while you talk to him?"

My feet meet the floor with a soft thud and my back cracks as I straighten in my seat. Jerking my chin up to each side my neck gives two satisfying pops and I shake out my limbs before standing. I run a hand over my head and down my face to push back the last of sleep when the kids voice stills all movement. "Why do you wear that leather thing over your arm? It has to hurt."

Turning my head to gauge the kids expression I'm surprised to see only curiosity in his eyes and nothing else. "Makes people uncomfortable."

"Why? I had a teacher once with most of his fingers missing and no one was scared of him." His eyes lift to my face and he quirks a brow. "Hershel is missing a leg and he doesn't cover it all the time. He said it needs to breath to heal."

I chuckle and shake my head. Kids to smart. "Big nasty lookin' guy like me missin' my hand...'lot of people get uncomfortable."

He looks to the pile of dirty laundry where the sleeve lays on top. I'd yet to get around to washing it. With a proud smirk he crosses his arms over his chest surely, just like I've seen his dad do a few times. "Well your leather thing is dirty so you can't wear it. Guess you'll just have to come eat without it and see for yourself."

I glare at him as he makes a good point. Don't need to risk wearing it when it's dirty. The skin long since healed back together but still raw and pink. Most likely from wearing the leather sleeve most of the time. Could put on a long sleeve shirt but the empty space in the sleeve would just draw more attention to the area. What could it hurt to go eat once without it covered? Like the kid said, Hershel's missing half his leg and no one seems to take notice. Used to it maybe. Waving him on ahead of me out the room we exit and head to the canteen. "Alright kid. You come on and eat. Taylor'll sleep for a bit yet 'til she's healed some more."

He looks back over his shoulder for a minute before his face turns up to peer at me. "I'll come back after I eat. That way you can talk to Dad."

"He call a meeting or just wanna see me?"

The kids brows come together. "You're on the council now?"

"Mmmhmmm."

My proud smirk matches the one on the kids face as he beams. "Good."

As we enter the room all eyes turn to us. The council sitting together with Sophie by Daryl's side. The youngin's smile and wave at me as I pass with Carl to grab a bowl of steaming meat and rice. The little girl behind the table helping her mama serve out portions. "Hi Merle!"

"Hey there pumpkin'. Good job helpin' your ma."

She beams as she hands me a bottle of water which I tuck under my arm. "Thanks! When do we get to learn how to test temperatures like Carl?"

I smirk down at the blushing kid by my side before turning back to the hopeful smile. "Day or two. Gotta make sure Taylor is healin' up good and make a supply run with Daryl first."

She sighs but nods. "You're still gonna teach us after right?"

"Sure pumpkin'."

She beams and uses a little finger and makes an 'x' over her chest. "Cross your heart?"

My body locks up and I see Carl shift by my side. A chair is moved harshly behind us and the little girl looks confused for a long minute. Swallowing roughly I nod and meet her green gaze. She looks down and her eyes follow my arm down to my missing hand. Her browns coming together before large eyes widen and she beams up at me. Lifting her right arm she closes a little fist and pats her chest twice while looking me in the eye. My own brows come together as she watches me expectantly for a long few minutes, her mother smiling knowingly behind her but offering no insight. A nudge to my side pulls my attention to Carl who grins at the little girl with pride before meeting my gaze. Lifting his own right arm he closes his first and pats his chest twice as well, quirking a brow. After another couple minutes a little hand is places on the under side of my arm. Abby's tiny finger tips staying just above the start of the pink scarring as she taps her chest twice once again. This time patting my arm in time. With a quirked brow I lift my stump over my chest and pat it twice. Her beaming smile and nod calms my nerves as she claps happily and bounces on little feet. "I can't wait to start your class Merle!"

"Best not miss it then." With a proud nod to her mom Carl trails along side me as we make our way back to the others. Abby's brothers grinning as I pass once again, lifting right first to tap their chest twice before going back to eating. I chuckle and shake my head as their pa looks on in prideful amusement. Little shits aint so bad. Daryl's grinning lazily and ruffles Carl's hair as he sits between him and Rick. Sophie offering a one arm hug from her own seat by me with her eyes laced with tears. I snort and nudge her with my shoulder before taking a bite of rabbit and rice. We all eat quietly, small conversations going on around the table as we fill our bellies. Abby appears at some point and gives me another bottle of water and bowl of stew covered with a cloth. "For Taylor when you go back. Can we come say goodnight before bed since she can't come sing to us?"

Chuckling I ruffle her hair. "Don't see why not. Don't wake her up though. She needs to sleep to get better."

"Yes sir!" With another wide smile she turns and takes off back to her mama's side where they'd sat with their family to eat their own meals. Shaking my head I turn back to the council as we all focus on Rick. His eyes cut down to Carl who pouts and hangs his head. "Can't I stay this time?"

Rick sighs and looks to Daryl, Sophie, and I his voice low and even. "Up to you three. Nothing we talk about is a secret so he'll find out eventually anyway."

Sophie looks to Daryl as the two have one of their silent conversations. "You're his pa Rick. You say he can stay he can stay when it comes to me."

"Don't bother us none." Daryl pulls Sophie into his side by her waist as he turns to Rick again.

Rick nods and meets Carl's gaze. "This does not mean you can be at every council meeting."

"Yes sir."

He nods and turns back to us with a sigh. Glenn takes Maggie's hand on the table top as they curl into each other. Rick threads his fingers together as he leans his elbows on the table top. "Jake and I went and talked to Carol after our meeting earlier today. She was angry and aggressive when we walked in. I gave her a little bit to get it all out before I asked her where she'd been. Said we'd gotten everyone to recap where they had been and what they had been doing from right before the shot was fired to when Taylor was brought in." His eyes slide to Sophie who sits up with confusion. "Her story backs up what Maggie told us. She had been doing laundry and got done before the other two so she came back inside." His head tilts some as he drops his hands to the table top. "She claims you had asked her to grab Taylor's laundry so you could do it with yours and Daryl's. Since Taylor was supposed to have watch. Went straight there from leaving Maggie and Becca outside."

Sophie looks up at Daryl who nods. Facing Rick once more she speaks firmly. "No I did not. She came to me this morning and asked me if I knew where Taylor was. She said she got up during the night and saw her room was empty on her way to the bathroom and was concerned she left. I told her no and went to find Daryl or Merle to help me find her. Merle was carrying her inside when I opened the door to go look for them. I didn't speak to Carol any more after that."

Rick nods and then turns to Glenn. "Did you notice Carol coming inside before the shot and going into Taylor's room?"

Glenn shakes his head, shoulders slumped. "No, my back was to that direction, but I never heard the main door open or shut either. Except when Hershel and Beth came back in from the opposite door."

Rick nods. "Michone said she never saw her either." He turned to Jake's family with a frown. "Only people left to find out from our Jake's kids but I don't want to upset anyone by asking."

I hum my agreement and scratch my chin in thought. "She say anything else?"

Rick sighs and nods, running a hand over his face before answering. "Said it must have been a sniper from Woodbury. Or from the group she left before. Asked me to think about it. Who else would want to attack us she'd said."

I snort and shake my head. "Wasn't an attack on the prison or the group. Whoever fired that shot...it was meant for Taylor."

"How can you be so sure?" Maggie's head turns to me and allows me to look over her expression. None of the slight anger there as she looks genuinely curious in my reasoning.

Leaning forwards on my elbows I look to Carl who is watching and listening intently. "Listen up and pay attention kid. Getting another lesson earlier than others." I look to the group at large. "There was a single shot. Anyone wanting to attack the group or test our defenses would have lite the place up. So either their a dumbass who let their gun jam and lite out like a pussy bitch, or they were aiming to hit Taylor the whole time. All they would have learned from that one shot was that Daryl has a crossbow and will check the perimeter, and I can army crawl pretty fast for a one handed heavy bastard. Sophie dropped as she should and stayed covered until given the all clear to move. We went to our fallen member and got her tended to as quickly as possible. Didn't learn anything that would be useful when planning to attack. If they wanted to weaken us they would have kept shooting and aimed for others. Cut our numbers. No that shot went where it was meant to, they just didn't quit get the job done."

Rick nods and Maggie looks to Glenn whose eyes had widened. Sophie shutters and curls more into Daryl's side as he meets my eye over her head. It's quiet for a long few minutes before Maggie speaks. "I think...I think Rick should ask Becca and Jake to ask their kids if they saw Carol. If they didn't then we give her a car, a few previsions, and a couple weapons and drop her off a few miles away. Send her off for awhile and if she comes back, or we leave and run into her again, and wants to rejoin then she does on a probation period." Her eyes lift to the group ans her eyes are brimmed with tears. "I don't want to send one of our own away unless we know for sure but...I don't think we'll ever be able to know for a fact that she pulled the trigger. Maybe she just came in and no one was paying attention?"

Rick sighs and nods. "I understand where you're coming from. I do. But we need to think about everyone in the group. Taylor almost died. If she had with the injury she had...someone would have had to step up and stop it. We can say pretty confidently that the shot came from inside the fence. Daryl and Merle have the sharpest eyes I've ever seen and neither saw anything out of the ordinary outside. Whoever shot her is either a bad shot, or they didn't care to think about the safety of the group as a whole. We can't have people acting selfishly and endangering everyone else." He pushes back from his seat and stands. "Everybody get some sleep. I'll talk to Becca and Jake and have them ask their kids about it before they go down for the night. Tomorrow morning well bring the council together in the library and I'll have Tyreese escort Carol from the office. I'll ask her a few more questions and we'll o from there."

With that he walks over to Beth and scoops up his daughter, waving Carl out with him to go to their room for the night. I have a feeling I'll be seeing them when I take Taylor food unless she's asleep. Sitting around a bit, I shoot the shit with Daryl and even get to know Jake a little bit as he'd come to sit with is while Becca and Sophie clean up from dinner. The kids had offered me smiles and taps to the chest as they'd decided would be our thing before heading back to check on my girl. After a little bit I scoop up the bottle of water and cooled stew to carry back to Taylor to fill her belly before getting some more sleep. Don't expect her to be able to eat all this but she has to start somewhere.

Leaning against the door jam I grin at the scene taking place in her room. Teens and kids alike sitting around in whatever free space they can find. Beth curled into Marks side as he has an arm slung over her shoulders. His little brothers sitting together at his feet. Abby curled up on the cot behind Taylor messing with her hair as my girl sings softly to the crowd, Carl stationed protectively by her side. As the soft song trails to an end Abby hugs her softly around the shoulders. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart. Did you all have a nice dinner?"

"Yeah! I came up with a hand shake for Merle!"

Taylor offers a soft smile to the little girl, her eyes concerned and I lean back some to not be noticed yet. "Really? What did you come up with?"

The little girls voice is a little sad at first, but perks up the longer she talks. "He can't always cross his heart, or shake hands, or pink promise if he has to hold something...he's like Mr. Hershel! Mama said he got hurt but that he's getting better. So he can keep his hand free we do this!" I hear the soft thud and peer through the door as all the kids in the room take their right fist and tap their chest twice. Taylor's megawatt smile melting away a chip in my heart. "You guys are awesome! I'm sure he loves it! Especially since Daryl doesn't have a cool hand signal like that!"

Deciding I'd been away from her long enough I step through the door with a smirk. "That's 'cause I'm cooler than my baby brother sugar."

The kids grin big as she giggles and hugs Abby as she climbs down slowly. "Thanks for keeping me company you guys. Ya'll go on and get some sleep and maybe we can go outside for a little while tomorrow?"

The older kids frown and pin my girl down with serious expressions. Mark speaking for the group. "You let us check the yard and tree line first."

She smiles and nods. "Only if you get Merle, Daryl, or Rick to check with you."

The oldest nods and they all offer me their new little hand signal as they pass and head to their own rooms for the night. One thing is for sure, the next few weeks are going to be anything but boring. Settling in on the cot behind Taylor she leans back into my chest with a content sigh. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders the bowl of warm rice and meat is placed on her lap. She hums as the smells waft up and soon is digging in after a soft kiss to my rough cheek. Have to get my knife out tomorrow and shave. "So what have I been missing?"

Pulling her to recline and take some pressure off her stomach a bit I fill her in on everything that has happened since the shooting. The bowl being placed on the floor by the cot half way through as sh takes her time sipping her water. She listens as I get everything out in the open and beams as I let her know Rick had asked me to be on the council. Her sparkling eyes peering at me over her shoulder. Smiling softly down at her I'm happy to see her color looking better. To my knowledge Daryl hadn't found any one with the same blood type as my girl or they didn't know what blood type they have. "I'm proud of you."

I snort at that and shake my head. "Aint done nothin' to be proud of sugar. Done 'nough bad to out weight the good."

She just shakes her head and curls up against my chest. A soft kiss placed over my heart and hand tucked under my ribs. One of her legs wrapped around mine and foot tucked under my calf. The position screaming possessiveness. Staking her claim even in her sleep. Hell yeah. A firm lingering kiss to her head, and I lay mine over on top of hers and allow my eyes to slide shut for some good damn sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Merle had brought me breakfast this morning and after eating with me, in the early morning light coming in through the high barred windows, had taken off with a kiss to my head. Sophie stopping in with a hug and book to keep me entertained until Hershel allowed me to move from the bed for a bit. She stayed and we talked for a bit before she'd grabbed my laundry and took off to get some chores done. The kids had all stopped by at one point or another as the day progressed and by the time Hershel appears in my doorway my skin is crawling from being stationary for so long. "I'll do anything if you'll okay me to move around some. I think I may loose my mind if I have to look at these same walls anymore!"

The white haired man chuckles warmly as he drops down beside my cot in the wood chair left for visitors. Beth ducks in and waves happily before continuing on her way. Her father looking on in soft amusement as he leans back and studies me a moment. "The kids seem to be keeping an eye on you."

Letting out a low laugh I realize it doesn't hurt as much as it had yesterday. "Mark made it a point to tell me that I wasn't allowed outside unless the yard and treeline by the fences have been checked."

He chuckles and waves towards my bandages. "Any pain? Pinching?"

Shaking my head I sit up and lift my shirt to be bundled under my breast. "A little tender when I move to fast or bend a certain way. I noticed when I laughed a second ago it didn't hurt as bad as yesterday when I first woke up."

Hershel had already began unwrapping the bandages as I'd been talking, pulling the last of them from my body with a critical eye. "Looks to be healing up okay. A little irritated but that can be expected after sleeping through out the night." His skilled fingers press and rub around the stitches as his eyes check for anything out of the ordinary. "Any of this hurt?"

"No. I can feel it and it's a little uncomfortable but doesn't really hurt. Like if I'd burned my fingers on the stove and brush the tender flesh over my arm. Just feels different."

He nods and pulls a tube of antibacterial cream from his pocket. Gently he applies it to the area and presses into my muscles farther away from the stitched skin. Most of my stomach covered in dark bruising. "Any of this feel off? Other than usual bruising? Nausea? Dizziness?"

"Nope. I ate a full bowl of rice and meat last night and drank a bottle of water so no change in appetite and no nausea at all."

He hums and with a pat to my arm pulls out a fresh roll of gauze and a brown ace bandage. "I believe you'll be alright without being wrapped like a mummy. The area isn't bleeding hardly at all so the gauze covering the stitches and waist being supported by the ace bandage should be okay. You let me know if there is any discomfort or you start bleeding at a more progressed rate."

"Yes sir."

The elder chuckles as he quietly finishes re-wrapping my waist and waves for me to go ahead and drop my shirt. With a warm expression he braces his hands on the handles of his crutches and studies me before standing. "I'll send in Maggie or Sophie to help you get cleaned up and changed and we'll take a stroll to the canteen." At my slight frown he chuckles as he pushes himself to his feet. "Baby steps. Don't want you layed up longer than you have to be. Couple weeks and you'll be ready for those stitches to come out I believe. Don't push yourself and if anything changes, no matter how small, you let me know."

"Promise."

He nods and makes his way out, leaving me alone once again. At least for a few moments. I really hope Sophie is the one to come help me. She's already seen the old stretch marks so there isn't any reason to try hiding them from her. Daryl as well had seen them and makes a point to remind me how 'bad-ass' I am when I start to feel down. Thinking on that now I cant ever recall allowing Merle to see me in anything less than shorts and a tank top. Would he change his mind about me once he actually got a good look at me? "Stop."

Looking up I'm surprised to see Daryl leaning his shoulder against the door jam of my room. Arms crossed and eyes pining me down. "What are you doing here? Merle said you guys were going on a run."

He pushes off the door jam and drops the blanket to cover the door, crossbow being placed on the floor against the foot of my cot. "Rick's with him. They're takin' Carol out to drop her off a couple towns over with some stuff. Be back soon."

"So Rick got her to confess?"

Daryl shakes his head and sits in the chair by me. Feet being propped up on the frame of the cot as he reclines back lazily. "Nah."

Merle had told me what had been said at the past couple of meetings. Where the council stood and what Rick had decided on. I feel bad for the older woman but at the same time can't help but feel this may be good for her. From what I understand she's always been taken care of. Yes she may have helped clear the prison but for the most part she'd taken care of things at camp. Maybe being out on her own like I had will help her grow as a person without the stress of an abusive husband. "I wish someone would have offered me the chance to speak to her before she went."

Daryl looks away as Sophie returns with a large bowl and a couple of rags to help rinse my body best we can for now. "Merle told her you would say somethin' like that. Said she had nothin' to say."

I snort and shake my head. "Well she sure as hell could have listened." Shaking my head I shift around and stand from the cot. Sophie by my side quickly and Daryl raising to offer his arm for support. "Well...doesn't matter now."

"Nah, it does."

I don't comment and with the help of my family we get me washed off and changed into a soft pair of cotton shorts and a loose shirt. Not one of Merle's or Daryl's but one from my collection that hadn't been worn in awhile. I immediately miss the feeling of security from the larger shirts that I hadn't needed to feel in a long while. I shake the thoughts filling my head as Sophie pins the blanket back above my door as Daryl scoops up his crossbow. Each staying by each of my sides as we make our way slowly into the common area. Hershel is waiting for us by the door leading to the canteen where I can smell food being prepared for lunch. Most likely left overs heated up. As we walk Sophie grins at me cheekily. "Rick said to make sure you knew that no matter what Hershel says you are to stay inside until they get back. Merle, Daryl, and Rick are insisting they check the place out before letting you back out the first time."

With a playful huff I nod and roll my eyes. Daryl snorting beside me. As we reach a table he offers an arm for me to steady myself as I lower down. I take it for his peace of mind since I really don't need the help. Hershel sets himself up across from me and nods. "I think you'll be alright to move around. Just rest. Try doing to much to fast and you'll be layed up that much longer."

"I'm happy as long as I can leave my room sometimes." I quirk a brow and offer the three a small smirk. "For now."

With chuckles we all ease into a pleasant conversation, Hershel letting me know how the planting is coming along and how well Judith's development is going. Sophie caught me up on the gossip and 'going on's' on the inside of the prison. Apparently Mark and Beth had decided to officially get together, Hershel grumbling teasingly about it. Becca had unofficially taken over Carol's place as 'mother hen', making sure everyone's laundry was being done and food prepared. Keeping everyone in line like only a mother can. Daryl caught me up on how the kids hunting and tracking lessons are going. Apparently he'd been taking Rick out as well who he has deemed a lost cause. For some reason our fearless leader sounds like a bull stomping through the underbrush, no matter how hard he tries to be quiet. A good shot though so Daryl thinks maybe squirrel hunting may be better for him. Can do that standing near the fence well enough. Soon Abby and Beth join us and the small girl talks excitedly about all she'd gotten into the past couple of days. When Daryl commented that the hand signal she'd made up for Merle was pretty clever I thought her little face would split in half from her happy grin. The little girl being a ray of bright color in a gray world. All the kids are. Carl sticks his head in the room as he passes to let us know Rick and Merle had returned. His eyes locking onto me and telling me firmly that I am to stay inside until Merle comes to get me. Daryl's laugh bouncing off the walls as he ducks away from the swat I threw his way at my expense. I huff and send Carl a look at being ordered around and the kid just grins cheekily and states for me to 'get over it' before he's gone once more. Most likely to meet his dad. Sophie, Abby, and Hershel laugh at my expense as well. Daryl kissing my head quickly as he heads out to meet his brother I'm sure. With a half hearted glare I get cheeky smiles in return and we ease back into easy conversation. Becca swinging by at one point to drop a bowl of some type of stew in front of me and Hershel. Sophie being dragged along by Abby to get their own bowls. Slowly everyone else files in to grab a bite to eat and see for themselves that I'm doing alright.

The run had gone without a kink. The old bitty a little resigned but had made a point to tell Rick that the two would cross paths again someday and sending some type of message to Daryl. Once her taillights had disappeared Rick had drove us half-way back to the prison before stopping again in a town. Place was a decent size for the two of us to go through pretty quick. Found some building supplies and tools, few odds and ends of clothes, and Rick ran across a pawn shop with some bolts and couple other odds and ends. I'd found Taylor one of those damn cheap plastic folding chairs. Something she'll need help getting up and down from for a bit but can lay back and get some pressure of her stitches while she sits out in the sun. Ran across a few boxes of crayons and colored pencils along with some coloring books which had made it into my bag. Grabbed a handful of notebooks and pencils and pens for Taylor and Beth, Taylor likes to draw and from what I'd heard Beth keeps a journal. Hershel also keeps a couple of journals with notes on medical care, planting, and just little notes of guidance for us to have if he were to pass. Rick had finished his end of the street and found me in the same shop, a isle of books lining each end in front of me. The two of us looked them over and grabbed a few we believe will be of some use before checking the back office. Nothing worth grabbing and the storage room was pretty picked over, the loading door being left open a couple feet which tells us someone had come in from the back instead of through the store and grabbed what they could. Haul loaded into the truck Rick had tossed me the keys and we were back on the road. Conversation flowed easy enough. Wont be considering us best friends for a long ass while but officer friendly aint so bad. I grumble as he mentions the easy way the kids took up with me. Wont be admitting the little shits had gotten to me. Especially the past two days with Taylor being hurt. The support we received blew my mind. Daryl and I had always just had each other. Ma fell asleep holding a lite cigarette and went up in flames, pa was a drunken bastard. It had been just us for so long, then a tall brunette hell cat flew into town and didn't give us a damn inch. She'd eased her way in unintentionally and after thoroughly engraving herself in with us she'd somehow made the new little blonde sweetheart feel welcomed enough with us to hang around and take the time to worm her way in too. I'd never thought much on it before but Taylor entering our lives was the best thing to ever happen to my brother and me. She'd held fast and hadn't taken shit from me or my little brother and in the time I'd been locked up she'd done something I never had been able. She helped him grow into his skin, helped him along into being proud of the man he is. I know I sure as hell am. He'd not only found someone to love him despite everything, but had built himself up a family who loves him for who he is. Holds himself confidently and beginning to show his potential as a leader one step at a time.

Rick's question just as the prison came back into view has me quirking a brow in his direction. "Carl tells me you're a good guy."

"Hn."

The graying man chuckles, rubbing his chin. "I have to admit...he's always been a better judge of character than me or his mom."

I snort and shake my head. "Don't go thinkin' I'm somethin' I aint. I'm a bastard on a good day."

Rick looks me over for a minute before looking back out the windshield. "A bastard wouldn't have grabbed coloring books and crayons for the kids. A chair for Taylor to be comfortable outside while she heals. Or the notebooks for Hershel and Beth." I fidget as he leans back in his seat a bit more. "You may be a little gruff, but you sure as hell try. That's all any of us can do. I did wrong by you a long time ago and I will always be sorry for that, but you've done good by me and mine and for that I thank you."

Parking the truck Jake closes the gate behind us and makes sure its secure. Holding the keys back out to Rick I meet his eye. "We're good Rick. I'd 'ave lost more than my hand if I had kept goin' like I was."

That he saved me from myself is left unsaid, but implied. The light eyes study me unblinking for a long minute before he nods and pats my shoulder roughly before sliding out the seat, helping direct those who had appeared get supplies where they belonged. Daryl grinning and slapping my back once the chair is uncovered to be set up in the grass close to the cell block and cars. We'd tinker with some engines and stay close the first little while. Rick passes a bag to me with a sly grin. "Think they'd get a kick if you gave them out."

Looking in the bag I'm met with colorful boxes and smiling faces of kids characters. With a snort I toss the bag over my shoulder and smirk as I walk off, my comment thrown back in the wind. "Just makin' ol' Merle more awesome."

Someone snorts behind me and I can't decide if it's Rick or Daryl but it doesn't really matter. The look on the little shits faces will be worth the bit of teasing the two will give me. Daryl and I had been skiddish around kids at first. Young ones anyway. Taylor seemed to attract them in droves wherever we went. Was in the damn grocery store once and a little bitty thing sucking her thumb and clinging to a teddy bear had pulled on her shirt, lost her momma in the store and thought Taylor was her from behind. Damn if my girl didn't drop down and offer the crying kid a smile and promised to find their momma. She'd taken the kids hand and marched up front without a word or backwards glance to us. Of course we'd followed her, like hell we'd leave her alone in public, and waited with the kid while they called for her momma on the intercom. The woman showed up in a panic, having been searching the store down. She'd taken one look at us and sneered, having grown up in town and hearing the shit spread about us. Taylor whispered to the little girl and I'll be damned if she didn't hug us both around the legs and say a polite 'thank you' before going to her momma. Woman looked guilty as shit and embarrassed as hell when Taylor appeared from behind us and glared at her. She'd stuttered out a half ass 'thank you' and was gone like her ass was on fire. The little girl waving with a goofy grin from over her shoulder. Now that had been one rant Daryl and I could smile about. Taylor going off on anyone and everyone for hours over how we got treated before going quiet for a few hours and just stewing. Usually curled up behind Daryl running her fingers through his hair. On very rare occasions she'd plop into my lap and curl into my chest, arms crossed and legs like lead hanging between my knees. A kiss to her temple and warm hand placed on her thigh and she'd melt into my chest and silently stew before pulling us into some damn conversation or another.

I run into Abby first as the small girl skips happily to my side and falls into step beside me. "Taylor is in the canteen with mama. Hershel say's she can go outside if we go with her!"

Chuckling I ruffle her hair on top of her head. She swats my hand away with a giggle and tries flattening her hair back down. "Merle!"

"Sorry pumpkin'. Lets get in there then. Got somethin' for ya youngin's."

She squeals with a bright smile. "Really? A present?"

"Nah. Aint yer birthday is it?" She thinks a second before shrugging. "Then it aint a present. Its a surprise."

"Whats the difference?"

"Surprises are way better 'cause you get them whenever someone feels like being nice. Presents are supposed to be given to ya on a special day."

Her little brows come together as we round the corner and enter the canteen. Taylor laughing with Becca and Hershel at a corner table close to the door to the main cell block. "Like birthdays and Christmas?"

"Right."

Placing the bag down on the table I place a lingering kiss to Taylor's forehead when she looks up at me with a bright smile. Her face holding more color and looking a lot better after a wash down and some more food in her system."Hey you. Run go okay?"

"Went fine. Got some good stuff." Pulling the bag closer I quirk a brow at the bouncing girl next to me. "Now these are for you youngin's to share you hear? Ya'll start fightin' over 'em I'll take 'em away."

"Yes sir! We'll share!"

With a snort I pull out the coloring books and few boxes of crayons and colored pencils, leaving two boxes of the pencils in the bag for Taylor. Abby's eyes widen and shine with joy as she carefully takes the bundle in her arms. "You found coloring books?"

"'course I did. You youngin's need somethin' to do sometimes. Now go on and put those somewhere you all can use them ya hear?"

She passes the pile to her ma before running back over and throwing her little arms around my waist. "Thank you!"

With a chuckle I ruffle her hair again just to make her giggle before patting her back to steer her back to her ma. "Go on now. Get 'em put up so we can go outside for a bit."

With a bright smile she pulls her ma along who sends me a happy grin and wink as they go to put the new things away. I peer down at Taylor's sparkling blue eyes as her hand lands on my thigh. Pulling out a few of the note books and a pack of pens I push them over towards the elder. "Thought yours may be fillin' up. Rick's got some books 'round somewhere we picked up."

He pulls the notebooks close and begins flipping through the blank pages. "Thank you young man. These are greatly appreciated."

I push a couple more towards him. "Leather ones are for your girl. Daryl said she likes to journal or somethin'."

The man simply grins and places them on the top of the stack. "I'll be sure she gets them. Thank you."

Nodding I turn my attention to the grinning woman beside me. Her eyes sparkling with a knowing twinkle in her eye. I snort and press a kiss to her temple just to hear her giggle like a kid. Smirking I throw the bag back over my shoulder, lifting from my seat. "Got a couple things for you too sugar. Carl'll come get you in a bit. You finish eatin' and relax."

She nods but otherwise doesn't comment and with a final kiss to the top of her head I head back outside to rope Daryl and Rick into helping secure the area for her to come out side for awhile. I'd get her set up in her damn chair and get the tools I need set up before giving her the bag with her surprises left inside. She'd most likely spend the next couple of hours sketching to her hearts content before it got to dark to see or she began to get sore from sitting. Probably need to get Carl to grab a blanket for her on his way. Pillow too. Plan forming in my head as I open the steel door the sun streams in for a minute before I close it once more and begin getting everything set up for my girl.


	21. Chapter 21

Stepping along side my baby brother Carl is between his dad and me quickly. Kid eager to help and prove himself to his dad. Rick lays a hand on his shoulder and offers his oldest a proud grin before facing us once more. "Got everything unloaded?"

"Just got to get Tay's chair set out. Figured Merel'd want to set that up."

I snort and shake my head as the two smirk. Buncha dumbasses. "Rather check the place out for myself before lettin' her back out here." Tilting my head down some I wink at Carl who stands up straighter. "Figured Carl can handle setting everything up for me."

The slim boy shrugs uncaring but his eyes twinkle happily at being entrusted with a task instead of being sent off. Most likely his mama never let him help his dad with things without some type of discussion or fight about it. At his age I was caring for myself as well as Daryl, getting us on the bus and making sure his scrawny ass got some food in him. Carl is smart and determined. He'll make a good man when he gets a little bigger. "Think you can handle that kid?"

"Sure. What do I need to get?"

"I'll drop her chair where I want it on my way around, just gotta get it unfolded. Kinda reclined back some. Need a pillow or two from inside. Grab 'em from my cell upstairs, a blanket off the cot. Hang tight and you can go get Taylor and help her out after we look everythin' over."

"Yes sir." With that he heads inside to grab the pillows and blanket and Rick offers me a thankful nod. Giving Carl a task to make him feel included without putting him in danger yet. Daryl shifts his crossbow over his shoulder and lifts the chair from the back of the truck. "Where you want this so we can get movin'?"

I snort and take it from his hand with a pointed look to the red still lingering on the grass. "First get rid of that shit. Don't need to see that. I'll get the chair put where I want it with some shit I need."

Rick crosses his arms and leans back on his heels. Man's in need of a new pair of boots soon. "I'll start checking the yard. Start from the back and work my way to the gate."

Daryl nods, hand grasping his bow strap. "Che k the treeline once the yards cleaned. Make a loop."

Taking a single step back with the chair in hand I grunt. "Loop to the left. I'll take right."

Daryl nods at the direction and Rick tells us he'll take watch with Hershel. The elder sitting by the plots to make notes so Taylor doesn't think we're crowding her. Daryl mentions Beth and Judith coming out too and with that the two walk towards the gate to let Daryl out to make his rounds. I shake my head with a snort and turn to make the small trek to the area I'd already planned to set up for Taylor's chair. Damn thing better not be moved either without my say so. Sitting the chair in the place I want it I lay out a blanket I'd grabbed from the cab of the truck. Thicker and more stiff than the ones we use inside. Probably used for covering supplies while traveling in place of a tarp. Crouching down Carl appears as I'm laying out the tools I'd need for my little project. "Know how to unfold that?"

"Yeah, mom used to make us take them to the beach every year. She liked to lay out on them instead of getting in the water."

I hold back the cringes as the plastic squeaks as it's maneuvered most likely for the first time ever. Probably only moved from the distributor to the truck, then in the store for display. "Sit on it and wiggle around when you get it unfolded. Make sure it'll hold up before Tay goes to layin' out on it."

I watch him nod from the corner of my eye, his focus solely on the task at hand. His tongue comes out a few times when the chair doesn't lock in the place he wants before he finally gets it to click into place. Once unfolded he lays back on it and wiggles around before lifting to his knees and bouncing on it a bit to make sure it wont collapse or break for someone to fall through. I'm lifting to my feet to go walk the trees when he lays the blanket over the plastic and places a pillow at the top and another towards the opposite end. "Hang tight. Won't be long checking the trees behind Daryl."

He nods and studies his work before meeting my gaze. "I'm going to run inside and get another blanket. Taylor likes to cover up sometimes."

With a chuckle I ruffle his hair and send him on before turning on my heel and making my way to the gate. Jake letting me out. "You got watch for awhile?"

"Nope. Tyreese will be out here in a little bit. Got watch til dinner then trades out with Sophie I believe."

I nod and pat his back as I pass. "Let him know Rick will be joinin' 'im. Bringin' Taylor out for some air after we secure the place."

The guys face turns more serious as he nods. "I'll hang around a bit then before going in. Maybe bring the kids out to get some sun."

I nod my thanks at the extra set of eyes that will be outside. Taylor will most likely figure out what we're up too but the effort the group is making to make her feel like they're just enjoying the sun instead of keeping their eyes on her is appreciated. Won't be surprised if the whole group ends up outside at some point while she's out here. Heading for the trees I see the signs from Daryl where he'd passed by earlier. Small patches of leaves over turned and dirt disturbed. Going farther into the treeline to be blanketed from view I start my rounds in the opposite direction. We'd pass one another at some point but would just check in before going on about our rounds. From my position you can't see from the prison yard but you can see out to it. The shade from the trees hiding someone from view this deep in. Daryl is only a few feet in the treeline, still visible from the yard but not outside the protection of the underbrush.

I'd almost completed my rounds when Daryl whistles. Keeping my make shift weapon ready in front of me I quicken my pace and finish my rounds before emerging from the trees, not seeing anything out of place. Rick meets us outside the gate where Daryl has a guy pinned down with his crossbow. His dark bangs barley concealing the glare thrown the guys way. He looks worse for wear I'll give him that. Dark hair with a white patch on the front in an almost perfect circle, the rest dusted with gray, his beard kept trimmed best it can be these days. Stocky while still being a little thin in a camo long sleeve shirt littered with rips and tears, jeans missing the knees that have been duct taped over for the most part. His boots are cracking to pieces and the soles are uneven, laces keeping the tattered ends of his jeans tight to his boots. Hunters trick to keeping stuff from crawling up your pants leg. Daryl's got a compound bow over his shoulder to rest against his back. A camo hunting pack in the crook of his elbow and quiver of arrows hanging from the front. Rick quirks a brow at my little brother as the guys eyes stay to the ground. Trying to look as unintimidating as possible. Not that he looks real intimidating anyway. He may be stocky but he's got nothing on the tree of us. Only a couple inches shorter than the three of us as well but enough that with us standing around him, armed, any smart man would be a little weary. Rick speaks firmly and the guy keeps his eyes focused on the ground near his boots. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

The guy gulps and shifts his feet, but to his credit his voice is pretty steady. "Just looking for shelter for a few days. Lost my wife and couldn't bear being near that area. Buried her and I've been moving around since."

Rick studies him for a long minute when Daryl asks a question to his back. "You alone then?"

The man nods, eyes lifting a bit but not enough yet to meet our gazes. "Have been for some time. Spent the first few weeks with my wife. Was making our way down to the area my daughter lived. My wife...she had bad health before all this and just...she couldn't...she needed her medicine and it got gone pretty quick." He closes his glistening eyes and looks to the side. His voice coming out low and gruff as he obviously loved his late wife very much. "Heart attack took her. Took care of it and did what I could. Been wandering since."

Rick sighs, shoulders sagging a fraction and his voice a little less menacing. "I'm sorry for your loss. My wife passed not long ago. Child birth."

The man flinches at the mention of a child and Ricks eyes tighten. The guys voice is low and chokes, obviously holding back tears. "I'm sorry for your loss as well, but congratulations. Your first?"

Rick shakes his head and then looks over the guys shoulder to Daryl. Asking with his eyes if he'd noticed any signs around where he'd seen the guy of a group. He shakes his head and Rick nods, facing the man once more. "How many walkers have you killed?"

The man shakes his head. The exhaustion obvious is the way he sways on his feet. "Not enough. They're still stumbling around."

"How many people have you killed?"

His finally lifts his eyes to meet Ricks and I'm stunned stock still. His eyes..."Not one. Ever."

Rick nods but continues. "Why?"

The guy frowns. "Never was given a reason. I'm a pretty easy going man. Never wanted much in life. Take care of my family, have a decent place to rest my head, nice classic jeep and dependable truck." He shrugs his shoulders and Rick nods. Holding his hand out the guys shakes it firmly while keeping Ricks gaze.

"Name's Rick. The man in charge if you will. If you'd like you can join us, on a probation period at first. If you'd rather move on we'll drive you a few towns over and let you out somewhere safe for the night at least."

The man sighs and his shoulders sag as he runs a hand over is face. "If yo don't mind I'll take you up on that first offer. Man can't make it on his own out there anymore. Not without losing his mind." He locks eyes with Rick and nods. "Thank you."

Rick nods back and Daryl holds the guys pack out to him, keeping his weapons over his shoulders. "Put these up until probation's over."

The guy just nods and puts his pack back over his shoulder, hand grasping a strap tight with a dark burgundy and black bandanna tied to it. Rick lifts his gaze to us and we both nod. Area is secure now and with this guy joining we'd get him cleaned up and fed before bringing him around to meet the others. With a tilt of the head Rick leads us back into the fence, Jake locking it up after we enter. He offers the new guy a nod and is back on watch quickly. Not much for talking to the group let alone strangers. Lifting my eyes I see Carl standing protectively in front of the door leading to the canteen. His dark eyes tight as we approach. He shifts his feet a little to brace himself as he speaks. "She's still in the canteen."

Rick nods and changes course for the opposite door. The guy simply following without comment. I nod Daryl on as I stop by Carl. His eyes following the new guys every move. "Whose the new guy?"

"Didn't ask his name. Lost his wife while searchin' for his daughter. Seem's alright."

The kid never lets his eyes shift from the new guy as he speaks firmly. "Keep our eyes on him awhile."

I snort and pat his shoulder before nodding to the door. "Go on and bring her out. Area's secure and with your dad showin' the new guy around I want her close."

With a nod he turns to do as I've asked and leaves me to my own thoughts for a few minutes. Turning my back to the door I keep my eyes on the perimeter. Jake and Tyreese already working together on watch, lazy conversation between them. Beth's already got Judith on a blanket by the plots waiting for her dad to emerge. Mark tossing a football we'd found on a run around with his brothers not to far off. Carl will probably join them once he's sure Taylor is settled in for awhile. Taking in a deep breath I let it out nice and slow as a breeze brushes across my heated sweat coated skin.

Sophie pauses her steps as we enter the common area with the new guy. Her eyes glitter dangerously as he walks softly between Rick and I. A hunter maybe. His steps had been quiet through the thick underbrush of the woods as we'd made our way to the gate. Eyes never straying from checking the almost invisible path and looking around the area for walkers. Rick may have missed him but Merle and I had been hunting since we were knee high to a grass hopper. The almost silent steps may go almost unnoticed but his trail wouldn't be. I'd stumbled across it just between my trail and Merle's and found him shortly after. He'd been heading away from the gate and road but I hadn't seen where he had entered from so chances are he saw the top of the large fence or the watch towers and changed course. No one could single handedly clear that large an area and he'd changed course to avoid it strategically. Helps his case about being alone but also could mean he has a group waiting for him to return with a report and was just trying to throw us off.

Rick nods to Sophie who shifts to face us head on, face smiling softly but eyes critical. "Hi Rick. Everything okay?"

"Fine Soph." He turns to the guy with a sheepish grin, his eyes not looking to sorry. "Sorry didn't get your name. Mind's not with me after the past couple of days."

The guy just waves him off. "No big deal." he lifts his gaze and holds a hand out for anyone to take really. "Scott."

Rick shakes his hand first before Sophie follows his lead. "Sophie. Don't take this the wrong way but you look like hell."

The guy chuckles and turns around to offer his hand. I shake it firmly. "Daryl."

He nods in acknowledgment before turning back to Soph. "Feel like it to. Been a hard. Appreciate the chance you people are giving me."

Sophie softens just a little. "Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves. World may have gone all to shit but that doesn't mean the living people in it should."

The guys light blue eyes sparkle as he offers my girl a soft look. His voice low. "You remind me of my daughter. She'd say something like that. Always looking for that silver lining."

Sophie beams and Rick grins, patting the guy on the shoulder. "Well first things first. We've got running water. Fancy a shower?"

The guys body sags as he laughs. "You have no idea."

Sophie ask his sizes and after rattling off the ones he remembers wearing last he follows after Rick. A soft 'thank you' sent to Sophie who slides up to my side.

"What are you thinking?"

Slinging an arm over her shoulders I drop a kiss to her head before speaking, eyes still trained on the door Rick and Scott and disappeared through. "Seems alright. What he says is true mans been through hell like the rest of us. Wife died from goin' with out her meds while lookin' for their daughter. Been on his own since. Wanderin'."

She looks after him for a minute before nodding and slipping from my arm to go gather him some clean clothes. "He'll be a good fit I think."

I watch her blonde hair gleam as she turns down the hall towards our storage rooms, disappearing from sight. We'd been taking in people and I know Rick plans on giving everyone who doesn't appear dangerous first a chance to prove themselves. Still makes my sin crawl and my muscles tense. Until he's around awhile and proven himself to me I'd be keeping my eye on him, especially after the other day. It's to much of a coincidence that he shows up so soon after the incident. Something nags at me from the back of my mind. Something I frown at as the information doesn't come forwards after a but of poking. With a frown I head towards the weapons storage area to place the guys knives and bow away, the nagging not letting up.


	22. Chapter 22

I smile fondly at my family spread around the yard in the late afternoon light. Becca had the idea of eating dinner outside tonight before going back in. At my hopeful gaze Merle had huffed but indulged me. Especially after Hershel had checked me over and said my stitches looked fine, reapplying some antibacterial cream. He'd been by my side for hours after Carl had helped me outside. The seat set up for me touched my heart as the young boy made sure I was comfortable and settled before offering a shy kiss to my cheek and running off with the others to throw a ball around the lower part of the yard. Merle had placed a bag in my lap gently with a gruff 'figured you'd missed it' before bending over his own little project. I'd opened the bag to a couple sketch pads, lead pencils, and colored pencils. He'd been rewarded with a kiss to his scruffy cheek and I wasted no time beginning a landscape of our family mingling in the prison yard. Merle had been silently working with a long stick beside me the entire time. I'd catch him watching me periodically every once in awhile but he never did hover or intrude on my time. Just sat by me in silent company as the sketch slowly began to take form. I'd put it away before I'd gotten a chance to add color, simply enjoying being out in the fresh air.

Turning my head to my left I smile fondly as Merle's project had taken form in the time I'd been focused on my own thing. The large stick being carved down into a sturdy walking stick. The end rounded on the edges but curved perfectly for an arm to sit comfortably or some type of cushion be added. He has a second shorter but thicker stick laying off to the side, bark already having been removed. "Didn't think you'd need one of those for awhile old man. Getting feeble on me already?"

He snort with a smirk thrown my way, eyes twinkling. "If you weren't hurt I'd show you how 'feeble' I aint sugar." I laugh out right and he chuckles with a shake of his head. "Figured the old man could use an upgrade."

"That so?"

My reply is a grunt as he'd refocused on his task. The area between a small notch in the side and the top curved support slowly being filled by carvings of seemingly random order. From my place I notice a cross in one place, some swirling vines leading to a cluster of roses. "What are the carvings for?"

"Every religious man needs a cross. Roses of for his girls. This here..." He moves it around to show me his most recent carving. This one being a little larger. The random shapes I'd gotten a glimpse of before having been smoothed out into a beautifully depicted sunset behind a barn and rows of crops in a field behind a fence. The detailing alone making it the most breath taking thing I'd ever seen. "...Supposed to be the farm where they lived. Obviously I aint seen it so I just went with what I figured it looked like."

"Oh Merle, baby it's beautiful." Smiling at his slightly red cheeks he'd never admit to I brush his cheekbone with my fingertips. "He's going to love it."

He snorts but turns his head to place a soft kiss on my palm, a little graphite from the sketch smearing from the edge of my hand to his chin. He turns back to his task after shifting a bit to me more in reach. My hand gravitating to his head to scratch at the short hair there. He'd kept it short on the sides as long as I can remember but had only begun buzzing the top shortly before all the dead started walking. I hadn't decided yet if I like it or not but it's a little longer now that all he uses to shave is his bowie knife. The first time I'd watched him use it I'd been afraid he;d just hurt himself. He'd shaved carefully with a presicion I had only seen when he'd process his kills after a hunt. Now I simply watch to see the large muscles of his arms and shoulders bunch and move as he goes about his task.

The now completed walking stick is placed carefully along side my chair as Merle shifts his body, hand coming to rub my cheek softly as he offers me a tiny smile. "Where'd you go sugar?"

Letting out a breathy laugh I simply shake my head and press my cheek more firmly in his hand. He chuckles and leans forwards to lace a kiss on my forehead before resting back in place by my chair, knees drawn for his stumped arm to rest lazily. For the first time I notice he had removed the weaponized metal piece as well as the leather protective sleeve. The skin red and a little raw but better than the last time I'd seen it. "It's looking better. Have you had Hershel look at it?"

"Had a doc at Woodbury who gave it a good once over. Healed up decent enough, just gotta let it breath sometimes."

I nod but vow to keep my eye in it. Merle will forget about it after a bit as he looks after us all. Always putting himself last even if others believe it's the total opposite. He'd always kept Daryl's needs in front of his own and that had soon extended to Sophie and myself. We're all guilty of it but we never make the others feel bad, just adjust to their current needs silently. It works for us. "Brought a new guy in today. You keep back unless Daryl or me is with you. Least til you can swing a blade again without poppin' a stitch."

With a sigh I nod. I hate having to be coddled. I can understand why they're doing it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. At all. Especially being ordered around by the teens who have taken it upon themselves to watch out for me. "Get his story?"

Merle shrugs. "Been on his own for awhile he says. Wife passed and he just started wanderin' 'round."

His eyes speak more than his lips are willing to let slip. He can relate to how the man must feel. He'd thought for the longest that I was gone. Daryl and Sophie too. His whole family gone and been o his own. Injured in more ways than one. He'd never admit it out loud but he'd already grew a silent respect for the man. Someone who, even stupidly wandering around, didn't just opt out when things wet to shit. Even after loosing his wife he'd kept moving. Something Merle can respect. He may not trust him for awhile, but he'd give him a chance. Daryl is another story entirely. He'll be a right asshole until the guy proves himself in whatever way Daryl decides. Always different for everybody.

Abby appears by my side with her brothers and Carl right before sunset. The scent of whatever Becca decided on cooking floating with the soft breeze. "Did you ids have fun?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Abby's bright eyes sparkle in the fading light. "When can we start lessons Merle?"

He looks to me with a cocky smirk. "Feeling up to sitting through some more teachin's sugar?"

Snorting my head shakes fondly. When target practice had started getting a little boring Merle had taken to filling the mostly silent evening with tips, trick, and lectures. From the best way to hold a gun to how to tell the difference in deer and rabbit droppings. I'd been shown how to sharpen a pocket knife correctly, wrap every joint on the human body, and so much more I honestly don't think I'll ever remember it all. "I guess. What are we starting with teach?"

He glares at the old name but answers with out comment. For now. "Kiddies need to catch up with Carl. Kids been learnin' shit early hangin' 'round so much."

Carl smirks as Merle shoves his shoulder softly, his own smirk playful. My chest warms at the sight and I can't hold back the happy sound I let out a the sight. Merle's eyes meet mine and he offers me a wink as he continues. "Figured we start slow. Wrapping joints and such first."

The older kids who had already been taught groan but with one look from Merle end the complaining and pay attention. The small group staying together as Jake and Becca bring over bowls and a stew pot full of some kind of chili. Becca passing them around as Jake fills the bowls. The conversation continues as the kids fill Merle in on what they'd already been taught, which he insisted to test them on, and what they are most excited or curious to learn. Beth appears after a bit and curls up between Mark's legs as they simply just be. Listening to conversation around them and adding their own voice here and there. They remind me of Jake and Becca, how they just seem to fit without much effort. After the fifth yawn Merle helps me to my feet. "Bedtime sugar."

"Okay."

With waves and soft calls of 'goodnight' I'm lead by the large man softly to my room. Rick running into us as he exits his own room, soft snores coming from inside. "Jubug asleep?"

He nods and we lower our voices accordingly. Merle pulling me into his side and lifting me off my feet slightly with his arm low on my hips. "New guy settled in?"

Rick sighs and nods. "I don't think he's dangerous but we'll discuss it tomorrow. If you're feeling up to it that is."

Offering a small smile his shoulders slump a bit in relief. "How you feeling?"

"Good. Aggravated when I get weak quick but no pain. Hershel said my stitches should be able to come out in two weeks."

Rick nods and pats my arm softly. "Don't push yourself. I did in the beginning and paid for it later. We're safe here. We've got enough people to keep things safe and running smooth. You just focus on getting better the right way. No short cuts huh?"

I chuckle and push his shoulder a bit. "Yes dad."

He snorts as he holds back his laugh so he doesn't wake Judith. Waving as he slides by Merle continued to my room with sure steps, reaching the room in minutes. Waving him off from my chest of clothes I curl up on the cot against the wall and pat the space beside me. "These are clean Merle. Come to bed."

Placing his arm covers under the edge of the cot he lays out beside me on his back, head turned to study me in the light from the moon. His eyes sparkling like diamonds, voice rough and low as he slides his stumped arm behind his head against the wall. "Need sleep sugar."

I sigh and curl up against his chest, stitches pulling a bit as I find a comfortable spot but nothing to bad. His arm comes around my waist, hand grasping my hip softly as his fingers brush the sensitive skin in lazy patterns. "To much on my mind to sleep."

"Hn." His lips brushing my head pulls a content sigh from between my lips. "You always got somethin' goin' on up there."

Giggling I simply nod. He isn't wrong. I always seem to have something on my mind. From the events of the day to fond memories. My favorite thought these past few days being the man with me, warming my body as it relaxes to mold into his perfectly. Almost like puzzle pieces falling together. "Well if your gonna be thinkin' anyway, how 'bout we have a chat sugar."

"'bout what?"

He shifts around some until he's down level with me. Our eyes locked as his hand keeps contact with my skin. His voice is kept low as he talks just inches from my face. His warm breath fanning across my lips and cheeks. "You 'member anythin' from before you woke up?"

Her brows pucker as she thinks about what I've asked. I hadn't said anything to Rick or anyone else but my first stop in that town had been the jewelry store. Small little shop but nothing had been touched. I'd grabbed up everything I could get to quickly. For the simple fact that I can always go through them later to find one for my sugar after finding out her ring size. Maybe send a simple one on with Sophie and just trust the little blonde to keep my secret while still trying to help me find out which would fit. The mens rings I'd go through later on. Whatever don't fit us maybe used in the future. It's about time Daryl made Sophie an honorary Dixon, name and all. Surprised he aint done it yet.

After a long little while she sighs in aggravation. "Bits and pieces I guess. I first remember your voice. You'd said you weren't ready to loose me. Next thing I remember is Daryl, he'd said something about how I sleep. I kind of drifted after that. I remember hearing Carl talking to you but I can't make out what he was saying. I just remember hearing his voice and yours going out and back for awhile before I went back out for awhile. That's the last thing I remember before I actually woke up and opened my eyes."

Whether I'm happy with the knowledge or not I can't decide. Maybe it would have been easier for her to hear us talking about it before bringing it up. Maybe she would have freaked out and hurt herself more. Whatever would have happened is pushed from my thoughts as I ease into it the only way I can figure how. "Yeah...kid started askin' 'lot a questions 'bout you. Us. Got me thinkin' 'bout shit."

"Like what?"

I sigh and brush a kiss over her soft lips. Just in case I never get the chance again. She sighs as I pull away and my chest swells at the small little pout, which I kiss away with a smirk. "Better listen sugar, I aint repeating myself ya hear?" She smiles and I can see the smartass remark on her lips but she keeps them closed which I appreciate. If she'd popped off I may never get this out. "Only time I ever lied to you sugar was the other night. You asked if I'd ever thought 'bout the future. 'Member what I said?"

Her eyes had lost part of their sparkle but she nods anyway. "Said you figured you and Daryl would grow old and gray sharing a cabin in the woods hunting and shooting the shit."

I snort. "Close 'nough. That part was true 'nough. What I figured would happen...til you showed up."

"Me?"

I frown and her cheeks flush as she'd interrupted me. "Just listen sugar." I wait a minute for her to meet my eyes once again before I continue. "You kept hangin' 'round and stickin' up for us Dixon boys. Ain't nobody given a shit about us before. Longer you stuck with us, more I liked ya. Wasn't long before I thought 'bout a different future for us...for me."

She blinks and shifts a little. Afraid of her retreating just yet I pull her a little closer, being mindful of her injuries, and press my forehead to hers. Long soft hair tickling the skin it falls against. "Started seein' myself sittin' on a big porch with a cold beer. Couple huntin' dogs runnin 'round." I swallow the lump down as her eyes begin to shine once more, sparkling like pools of the clearest blue. "You barefoot chasin' couple of chunky babies through front yard. Ya'll laughs bouncin' off the damn trees and chasin' off anythin' for miles worth eatin', but not givin' one damn shit long as you looked like you did right then."

As a single tear runs down from her lash and into her hair I rub her nose with my own. "Merle..."

"After...I had to tell ya sugar. You deserve the damn truth."

She blinks and just stares for the longest time before her face breaks out in that heart stopping smile only she can pull off. Soft hand cup my face as she presses our foreheads together a little more firmly. Wet eyes staring straight into my damn soul as her words brush over my lips teasingly. "I love you Merle Dixon."

No response needed from me, her satin lips are pressed to mine in soft affection. I let her take the lead this time. We have time to figure shit out. Time I once thought I'd lost, just days ago. Holding her to me just snug enough not to cause her pain I vow to myself that I won't be letting this fine woman slip away.


	23. Chapter 23

Soft voices passing by my covered door rouses me from my sleep early. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I rise up on my hip and winch as my stomach cramps. I'd fallen asleep curled up against Merle's side and must have stayed still to long in one position. Lifting my shirt I look the stitches skin over and don't notice anything that stands out. Hershel will check it after breakfast so I release the shirt to drop back to place. Lifting my eyes to wake Merle I freeze as my eyes catch his, already open and studying me. My eyes drop to my lap and my arms unconsciously wrap around my stomach. "Ho..how long have you been awake?"

He's silent for a long few minutes before he shifts on the cot and swings his legs over the side. My bod curling tighter into itself as tears gather behind my closed lids. I knew he'd leave once he saw them, but I never expected it to hurt this much. I thought I'd been prepared for it the rejection but I'd been wrong. The weight seeming as if it would pull my clean through the cement flooring and into the earth itself.

I squeak in surprise as an arm wraps around my hips and pulls be to the edge on my cot. Merle's steel blue eyes glittering with an emotion I can't place in the early morning rays. Face set in determination he softly pushes me down, forcing myself to remove my arms from around my stomach to support my body on my elbows. Merle seemingly satisfied for the time being slowly slides his hand from my shoulder down my chest. The soft brush of his fingertips tickling the outside of my right breast on their decent past my waist and to my hip. His eyes locking with mine and holding them as his finger slide under my shirt and slowly push up the thin fabric. My eyes water and face flames but I can't seem to pull my eyes away. His fingers glide up the soft skin of my waist as my shirt is pulled to rest just under my breast. Wrapping his hand around my waist he offers a soft reassuring squeeze before his eyes drop to my stomach. Tears fall from my eyes as I force myself to watch his face for any sign of how he's feeling. His eyes roam my skin first. Starting with the beginning of the healing bruising from the gunshot, to the ugly stitches skin that is healing slowly. The area a little red and irritated still today. As his eyes scan lower to the stretch marks his fingers begin to lazily follow their shape. My lids slam shut as I swallow down the embarrassed cry. Surely he'd leave after seeing the imperfections that no amount of will power will erase.

Lightly chapped lips making contact with the soft sensitive skin pulls a gasp from my lips. Lids flying open as I stare in awe as Merle traces each and every mark on my skin with feather like touches, alternating between his rougher lips and moist soft tongue His hand had wrapped itself around my hip to hold me in place as I'd tired to wiggle away to hide. His hand squeezing in warning and eyes flashing before he'd gone back to the task at hand. Only after he felt satisfied he'd given each mark the same amount of loving attention does he lift to his feet and bend to hover over my flushed flesh. His eyes hold mine as his hand moves from my hip to rest just under my stitches. No weight being added, just the gentle weight of his hand resting. All his weight being held up by his elbow as he studies my wet face. His voice is rough, that just woke up kind of rough that makes your toes curl and a sigh fall from your lips, but his eyes are show how awake and aware he is. "You are the most gad damn beautiful woman I have ever seen. If it takes going through this same process every damn day for you to believe it then it'll be done. Sugar you're breath takin'. Drop dead kind gorgeous that makes me wanna hide you away to keep to myself, and show you off with a cocky ass smirk letting bastards know that you belong to me."

Tears stream helplessly down my cheeks as his eyes bore into mine. Allowing my to see how dead serious he is. How he'd meant every damn word and they leave absolutely no room for argument. My body sags with relief and the firm line if hip lips and stern hold of his face relaxes with it. A lazy early morning grin rising on his lips. Leaning forwards he slides his hand back around to my hip as his lips brush away any evidence of tears from my face before pressing softly to mine. Pulling back, he allows me to sit in front of him as he keeps his weight on the balls of his feet, lifting on said large feet to be eye level with me on the cot. He studies me lazily for a long minute before letting out a lazy chuckle. With a final soft kiss he pulls back and meets my gaze. "I love you."

With that he's on his feet and opening the chest against the wall for a change of clothes for me and new undershirt for himself. When his clothes had joined mine I can't recall, but as I watch him from my place on the cot I find myself not caring a bit. In Merle fashion he'd hinted at his feelings and for once I just hadn't noticed. I know moments like the one before would be rare and only in private, but the look in his eyes as he'd told me he loves me is worth it and so much more. That softness and lazily happiness I'd never seen in his eyes before enough to ease my worries and calm my nerves.

I'm off the cot and wrapped around his waist before I process the movement Cheek pressed into his now bare and scarred back. Merle holds perfectly still as I just hold him. After seeing Daryl's I had guessed Merle would carry them as well, but I'd never guessed they'd be this abundant. His back holding more scarred flesh than not. More than a few over lapping and wrapping around his sides. One making its way from between his shoulder blades to run the curve of his shoulder and about five inches down the top of his bicep. Before I can think to much about his reaction I'm repeating his actions. Tracing what scars I can reach standing with my lips in soft caresses. My hands soothingly tracing the ones below my reach. His body slowly relaxes as I take my time soothing the old aches and pouring out my love and affection in every soft brush of skin. To soon for me to finish with each line hes turned and pulled me into his less scarred chest. Eyes pinched closed and hand fisting in my shirt, arms shaking. Sliding my hands up his pecks to his shoulders I place a lingering kiss just above his heart before clinging to him just as strongly as he is to me, still being mindful of my still healing midsection. I'm not sure how long we stood there and just held one another before he let out a ragged sigh and pulled back. He stops my words before the leave parted lips with a tired shake of his head and a swift soft kiss. Squeezing his forearm to express my understanding he slips on an undershirt followed by a short sleeve button up left hanging off broad shoulders. He's assisting me the next instant with pulling my shirt over my head and helping get a fresh one down over my shoulders. A little maneuvering later and my shirt has been changed with little to no pain from my midsection. Opting for sweats again for the soft cotton I slip on a pair of socks and my boots to keep soft arches protected from anything on the ground. Merle is standing with his arms crossed, lazily smiling at me as I fuss with my hair and clothes. Nervous to go out in the world after the night and morning we'd had. Expertly my nerves are soothed away with an arm around my waist and a soft press of lips into my hair.

As I watched her fuss with her clothes and hair I let my mind wander. I'd been pulled from a light sleep when she had flinched. Thinking she was hurting I'd opened my eyes to check on her, pausing at the show of pale skin around her sides and the purplish blue hue on her stomach. Apparently lost in her mind I took the time to look her exposed flesh carefully. The bruising would be dark for a few more days before beginning to fade, but looks like the edges had begun healing already. The stitches are a little red and irritated, most likely from sleeping so still for so long. The flinch from earlier a result of moving the stiff, tender, healing muscles. Once up and moving around a bit they will stretch out some and loosen up, giving her a break from the pinches or pain she may be feeling. I'd no sooner caught a glimpse of some marks just below the bruising when her shirt dropping back to place pulls my eyes back up. Her own lifting to meet mine not a second later and her body locking tight. She'd stayed stock still for a long minute before curling into herself and dropping her gaze. Eyes already glistening with tears as she'd spoken. I hadn't even heard what she'd said, mind already forming a plan of action as Daryl's words filter through my mind. _Got issues with herself. _Hell no. Not with me. I took the time to make her listen and followed my instincts. I'd been brutally honest and abundantly clear on where I stand. We still got thing to talk over and figure out but the main hurdle in my mind had been cleared. She knows where the hell I stand. The rest I'd would just let play out as it may.

Final thought cementing in my mind I pull her to me and hold her close, placing a kiss in her hair to help settle her down the only way I know how. Has worked every time so far. Her shoulders relax and a dreamy sigh leaves her as she leans more into my embrace. A gentle squeeze and last kiss to her head and I'll pulling away to grasp her hand. Her surprised eyes lifting as I pull us through the door and towards the canteen for some breakfast. "Come on sugar. Daryl'll be bargin' in soon if we don't get our feet movin'."

The looks I'm bound to get become worth it as her eyes sparkle happily as she molds herself to my side. Never one much to care what others think I follow her lead to see how she acts with the group now. As we enter I notice we're one of the first ones to arrive, only beaten by Becca, Sophie, and Hershel. I had yet to give the old man his walking stick but figured I could drop Taylor off with Sophie real quick and go grab it. Better pass it on now before he goes on who knows where.

I steer her to the table where Hershel offers the both of us a warm greeting. Taylor rounding the table to sit by his side and have her stitches looked at. I notice Hershel turns his body to block her from view of the other two, Sophie distracting Becca with a question while Taylor has her stomach exposed. Letting out a fond chuckle at the thoughtfulness of my brothers girl I bend down and drop another kiss to the top of my sugars head before turning for our room once more. "Forgot somethin' be back sugar."

"Okay darlin'."

I'm only gone a couple of minutes but in that time Rick and his family had joined my girl and Hershel at the table. Taylor having a bowl of whatever the girls cooked up already in front of the empty seat beside her. Dropping down with a grunt I take a huge whiff of what looks like grits before holding the carved walking stick to Hershel. "Time for an upgrade old timer."

I watch from the corner of my eye as he takes the walking stick from my hand. His own work worn fingers tracing the carvings as his eyes take in each and every detail. "You carved this?"

His response is a simple nod and Taylor grins proudly as she leans into my side. That actions filling me with more manly pride than the misty eyed gratitude from the elder man. "Thank you son. It's..."

I wave him off and point down at the carvings. "Don't know what kinda farm you ran so I guessed. Roses on down are for your two girls." His thumb brushes the cross towards the top and I grin over Taylor's head at the man. My chin subconsciously falling to rest in her hair. "Every religious man deserves his own cross to carry."

The white haired man has a beaming grin on his face through out breakfast. Even his daughters thanking me with beaming smiles for the thoughtfulness. I simply shrug it off as he deserved it for taking care of my sugar, along with everything else he does for the group. I'd added a little knob for his hand just under the carvings. I'd adjust it if needed but it should be a hell of a lot easier for the man to get around on his own now.

Sitting snuggled up to Merle's warm side I simply be as I watch my family slowly file into the room for breakfast. Hershel hadn't stopped showing off his new walking stick since Merle had handed it over. The large man grumbling away any show of gratitude in his rough ways. He'd done it because he had wanted to so to him the thanks isn't necessary. Hershel had needed it so Merle had made it. Much easier than tracking one down in towns. The carvings done with respect for the man who had showed no judgment towards Merle since he'd been here. The silent support meaning more to Merle than anything the elder man could say outloud. With Merle words are fine and all, but actions speak a truth you may not mean to show. Daryl is much the same except he listens with more attention to little details then Merle has patients for. The elder brother had gotten better but when aggravated or stressed he reverts back to his prickly attitude about having to wait for things to be done or dealt with.

Daryl had yet to appear and after everyone else had showed up at some point or another I finally look to Soph. "Daryl on watch?"

"No. He went to get the new guy from his room to bring him to eat. Rick and Daryl are showing him around today and letting him meet everybody. He wants to give the council a chance to get to know him a bit before voting on his stay."

"Oh. Have you met him yet?"

She shrugs and pushes her food around. "For a second when they brought him through yesterday Older guy. Lost his wife from what Daryl said."

I frown and Merle nudges me with is nose since his hand is busy scooping food into his mouth. Giggling I lift my face to press a soft kiss under his jaw. His chuckle vibrating my body from its reclined position again his chest. Sophie's nose scrunches up before she lets out a laugh. "Are you two going to be this sickeningly sweet all the time now?"

I snort and nudge her firmly with my toe on her knee. "Shut up. I recall putting up with something similar when you and Daryl got together."

She grins a little too innocently and Merle just shakes his head. "Hell I can't stomach all this nice and sweet shit. Need a good fight or something."

The two of us let out laughs as he keeps grumbling quietly. A husky whisper of my name pulling my attention across the room. Eyes meeting and locking together I let out a startled gasp and leap from my seat. Merle is up at my side in an instant, arm around my waist and hand rubbing my hip soothingly as I'd flinches when my stitched pulled some. "The hell girl! Gotta be more careful."

My eyes stay locked on the man across the canteen. Tears filling my eyes as I take him in. His familiar way of standing, beer gut stretching the black tee-shirt over his midsection, faded jeans handing over dark brown boots that had seen better days. The dark hair beginning to gray with the white spot dead center in front that had been there long as I can remember just as identifiable as any tattoo or birthmark Sky blue eyes overflowing with tears as he grins, showing off his missing canine. With my own wet laugh my feet are moving before the thought fully crossed my mind. Careless of my stitches or anyone else in the room at the moment I barrel into the mans arms happily. The warmth spreading from his comforting and familiar embrace soothing a fear deep in my soul I hadn't looked to deeply in on. "Daddy!"


	24. Chapter 24

Standing rooted to the spot I know my face isn't the only shocked one. Taylor had told us about her parents a couple of times, especially her dad, but we'd never met them. She'd go off one weekend a month to spend at home with them but they never came down to visit her. Never bothered asking why since I figured if it was important she'd say something. I look over the father daughter clingy to one another to Merle who had frozen in place. His eyes taking in the man critically before meeting my gaze. His terrified eyes pulling a laugh from me as he glares at the lack of support. I can't recall ever seeing him look so damn nervous before and I'm not about to miss a second of it. Sophie smirks and snickers by my side in agreement. Let the guy sweat it out, not like her daddy's gonna tell him he cant see her. She's grown.

I glare at my little brother and his little demon as they laugh at my expense. I'd never met the parents before so this would be a first. Taylor's a huge daddy's girl and his opinion is going to be a big deal whether those two realize it or not. As my girl pulls away from her pa her eyes fly around the room until they land on me. Her brows pucker for an instant before she's beaming and dragging the poor man over by his arm. Daryl and Sophie tagging along a few steps behind. The man looks me over as they approach, eyes taking in everything they can in the short time given. I find myself crossing my arms over my chest and standing taller than I had before. I hadn't given my name and I hadn't ask for his in return. I'm sure Rick and Daryl had asked once he'd been showed inside but I hadn't cared much to ask before. Taylor releases his hand and slides up to my side close as she can get. Her hands pulling softly on my arms so they drop. Stumped arm strategically behind her so she can press into my side, leaving my one hand free for her dad to shake. I hold it out after dropping a kiss to her head. "Merle Dixon."

His eyes narrow and I feel Taylor's body shake a little as she giggles. Taking my hand and holding eye contact he gives me a firm shake as he speaks. "You say Dixon?"

"Yes sir."

His face breaks out in a wide smile as he shakes my hand a little more enthusiastically before letting drop. Turning his body to include Daryl he lets out a loud laugh. "Scott. I've heard a lot about you boys! Can't believe I didn't realize when I heard you names yesterday."

The three of us look a little unsurely at one another. Scott beaming at his daughter before speaking again. "We may not have had the money to drive down and visit but Taderbug's told my late wife and I enough about you we feel like you're family."

Taylor tenses up and I wrap both arms around her. Her voice coming out low as her dad offers her an understanding look. "Her heart right?"

He nods, eyes loosing some of their light. "Ran out of her meds. Buried her out by Lou behind the house."

Taylor lets out a wet chuckle. "Under the old swing set." Shes quiet a second as she nestles more surely into my side. My hand rubbing her hip to keep her line of sight to her dad clear. "She would have liked that...considering."

Her dad grins and nods before heaving a heavy sigh. "Wish it could have been like she wanted but I did what I could."

Her hand reaches out to grasp his forearm. "I know...I do too." She giggles wetly and shifts to lean back against my chest. "She always said that was the most romantic thing you ever said to her."

Her dad chuckles and shakes his head at some inside joke between the three. Daryl meeting my eye over their heads and shaking his head. I nod letting him know I agree. Let her keep this to herself. They need these things to remember her mom by without everyone prying into their business. They wanna share those stories one day they'll do it without being asked and pestered.

Carl appears by our sides and shifts a little in front of Taylor. Shoulders a little tense and Taylor reaches out to pull the kid into her arms. "Daddy this is Rick's oldest Carl. The little girl is his baby sister Judith."

Her dad grins down at Carl. "Nice to meet you son. Been helping keep my baby-girl out of trouble?" Carl just nods and Taylor's dad seems to just take it in stride. "That's a hard job. Trouble seems to find her."

Taylor stiffens and the two of us sooth her best we can. Carl rubbing her arms crossed over his shoulders while I drop a kiss to her head and hold her tighter to me. "About that..."

Her dad is immediately anxious and eyes flicking around her body looking for injury. "What happened?"

"I uh...was shot...couple days ago..."

"You what?" His eyes harden, his body tensing for a fight. Huh might get along with her old man after all. "Who the hell hurt my baby?"

Rick steps forward, full cop mode it seems. "We don't know for sure. We've searched the area and removed the most likely culprit. Without an eye witness or confession we can't be sure."

Her dad's shoulders roll back and I speak up before punches are thrown. "Was her first day back out since it happened yesterday. Found you while securing the area."

Daryl nods and her dad chuckles, shoulders going slack as he calms himself down. "Scared the shit out of me. Was walking through minding my own business when a bolt was two inches from my nose."

"Daryl!"

He shrugs. "How was I supposed to know him? You'd just been shot and it was to big a coincidence."

My little spit fire huffs at my brother and I let out a chuckle and bury my nose in her hair. Damn I can't seem to keep my hand off her. Her dad watches us a few minutes before letting a lazy smile settle in place. A wink to his daughter and he's turned to give Daryl a hard time about pointing his crossbow at him. One by one he's introduced to the rest of our growing group and I sit back down in the closest chair. Taylor curled up best she can be in my lap, eyes staying trained on her dad's every move. Sophie had apparently deemed herself in charge of him as she's leading him around by his arm with a bright smile. Daryl trailing behind with a roll of his eyes and slight shake of the head. Scott says something to him over his shoulder which has the two chuckling and Sophie pouting playfully. Taylor sighs and I smile into her hair. "Love ya sugar."

"I love you."

"You dad's pretty awesome sugar. Expected him to be little more...prickly."

She laughs and turns in my arms to face me, eyes shining. "Nah, mom was the prickly one. Daddy's always been really friendly. He's never met a stranger."

I stage a whisper in her ear just to hear her giggle again, and it works. "Should we warn Jake and Daryl?"

Her eyes follow her dad as he harmlessly flirts with the woman in our group. Becca and Sophie laughing good naturedly as Jake and Daryl frown. She snorts a laugh and shakes her head. "Nah. Don't know about Jake but I know Daryl will prove a point later."

I snort at that and together we watch her dad feel his way into a place amoung our odd group.

Daddy had been with the group for about a month and had fallen into step with everything pretty quick. Taking to Hershel and surprisingly Jake the quickest. He gets along well enough with Rick but he'd always had this thing about cops, thinking they're to big for their britches. Rick is slowly pushing that feeling from him but it's slow going. Judith and Abby just love him. He'd always been good with kids and having a daughter himself he knows just how to handle most situations. Judith can be a bit of a challenge when she's sleepy. Daryl usually comes to his rescue on those occations. He'd sat with Hershel after dinner most nights and helps the elder with his journals. Adding wisdom from the numerous jobs he'd been trained for. He'd been hunting a couple of times with my boys and they all three seem to get along well enough. He'd mentioned to Merle one night he'd like to know what Merle had said to my boss to get him to leave me alone. Merle had just shrugged and invited him out hunting the next day. The three men had been all smile and poking jokes as they returned. Today is no different. Daddy having set up some targets at the bottom of the yard to help Daryl teach the kids to shoot. Merle hanging back but still lending advise when he thinks he should.

"Isn't it wonderful."

I look over to Sophie who is helping me with laundry today. Hershel had slowly been adding chores to the 'okay' list for me to begin again to help my body heal back to how it was before. So far I'd been given the all clear for watch duty, as long as someone was either with me or checked in ever so often, laundry duty given someone was with me, and kitchen duty. That one they learned quickly to leave me be. Daddy laughing when I'd snapped at Rick and Tyreese for treating me like a child and throw spoons at them. He'd intercepted the two and saved them before I'd grabbed the forks I was eyeing and explained that when I was in the kitchen in my groove, just back away and leave me be. Merle, Daryl, Sophie, and daddy being the exception seeing as how they stay out of my way. Merle only invading my space to hand me something I can't reach yet or drop a soft kiss top my head or cheek. He'd been more affectionate than I had ever seen him and even Daryl is floored by it. I've decided to just go with the flow when it comes to us and just see where things go. "What?"

Sophie studies me for a long minute before stuttering and waving her hands dramatically. "You seriously don't see it? You?"

"Sophie what are you talking about?"

She huffs and looks away with a pout. "Your dad! The guys...you have to see it because I am not telling you."

I just roll my eyes and turn back to my laundry. No idea and absolutely no telling what she's going on about. We're quiet the remaining while as we scrub clothes clean and rinse the little soap from the garments Only when We turn for the drying line does Merle appear to lend a hand. Holding the basket for me so I won't have to bend down so much to pull clothes free. "Thanks baby."

"Sure thing sugar. Just holler when you need somethin'."

As I finish with laundry I turn and my eyes land on daddy out on the field with Daryl. They're standing by Carl who seems to be having the most trouble with bows. Guns he'd done well in but for some reason bows are taking him a bit longer to get the hang of. Daryl is explaining something and soon he's stepped back with daddy to watch Carl. After a minuet he shoots and hits just a ring away from the bulls-eye they had carved in the target. Carl shouting at his progress and Daryl saying something to him. He gets ready to shoot again, smile plastered on his face.

Daddy pats Daryl on the shoulder and says something to my best friend with a wide grin, Daryl's shoulders slumping from their tense hold before his body almost settles in a proud way. His face still flat but something screaming that he was happy and felt appreciated Daddy simply pats him on the shoulder once again and they two are in an easy conversation before my eyes. Sophie nudges my side with a pointed look and it hits me like a slap to the face. Turning back to watch the two interact a little more I'm floored as it seems so clear now. Each time Daryl does something and daddy praises him, some of the tension leaves his body. Whether my boys realize it or not, daddy had claimed them as family just like I had. He'd do anything for these boys because they had proven themselves to him by just being themselves. By being there for me to support me and help me when I'd been out on my own so far from home. Merle's chuckle pulls me from the scene and he pulls me along by my hand. Pausing by Rick, Merle tells him we're going out to check the river again. Let me enjoy some new scenery for a few hours. He sends us off with a wave after letting us out the gate and securing it behind us. Merle and I enjoying the afternoon as we make the familiar drive to that rock formation by the river.

Taylor hums absently as I drive us down towards the river. Feet tapping lazily in time with whatever song she has going in her head. She takes after her dad a lot. The man had made fast friends in the group and after a couple days rest and catching up with is daughter had been a hard worker. He'd been on a few runs with us now and he'd picked up shit we hadn't even taken notice of. Brought a bunch of old plastic pipes back once and it wasn't two days later he had a red-neck sprinkler system set up for the food plots. Next time he'd found some old barrels on some random farm. He'd braced them on each corner of the cell block for catching rain water. He figures if we can find a decent hardware store that sells sheet-rock he can put up walls instead of using blankets for privacy. Thinks it may help with the noise too. He'd been placed in my old room, seeing as how I never used it. Puts him just above Daryl and Sophie and in earshot of Taylor is she needs him.

With the help of Rick Daryl and I had been on watch together at night the past few days. Sophie staying with Taylor in our cell claiming she felt lonely after so long with Daryl with her all night. A little white lie among friends so she can use the bag of rings I'd brought back once to slide them on Taylor's finger and see what fit. Took a couple of days but finally she'd tried them all and separated the ones that fit into their own pocket in my pack. I'd had Rick place Taylor and her dad on watch together one afternoon and went through them. I'd found two I had went between for a couple of days before making up my mind. Sophie laughing at my expense and poking fun at Daryl for knowing something he didn't. He'd only known Sophie is helping me surprise Taylor, but nothing else. I'd talked to her dad and got my plan set in my mind. Taylor had mentioned finding a second place to fortify as a back up to the prison. A farm maybe to have larger fields to plant and raise animals without risking anyone getting sick be being close to them. Place to run to if the prison is ever breached and we can't stay there. Rick and she had discussed it and from what she's told me they plan on bringing it up with the council at our next meeting. The sun is streaming through the opening in the tree tops as I park the truck at the end of the dirt road. Streaks of gold and white shimmering down from above in the afternoon heat. Taylor sighs and her body slumps down in the seat as she closes her eyes in bliss, face tilted towards the window to absorb the heat through the glass. Chuckling I leave her be and exit the truck to secure the area.


	25. Chapter 25

My body slumps back fully relaxed as my arm settles alone side my sugar to prop my forearm on my raised knee. Soon as she was given the all clear she'd settled on the large rock by the water and shucked her boots and socks. Feet in the water as soon as physically possible. She'd sighed as the cool water splashes against her skin and for a minute just closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Her hand lifting to beckon me to her side where I was urged down behind her. Legs bent on each side of her shes been leaned back against my chest the past hour or two, kicking lazily at the running water and playing with my large fingers. After the first quiet hum instead of spoken words to my probing to start a conversation I simply let her be. It's been a good while since I'd seen her so relaxed she just is. Big baby blues closed and a lazy natural smile on plump pink lips. Her cheeks flushed by the warm sun rays, fingers leisurely brushing against the skin of the back and side of my palm as she hums with each content sigh.

I can't recall a time I've ever been so content and serene Life had always been one fight after another. A struggle with the men I wanted to be and the man the world made me out to be. The anger and resentment only growing after Daryl was born. As we'd grown into men I'd protected my baby brother best I knew how, which usually just ended up in a fight. We hadn't had t easy but we had each other and we managed just fine. The day we walked into that same old run down service station and first met this little spit fire was our saving grace. She'd been so shy at first. Head held down, all quiet and blushing. At first I figured I could giver her a hard time, tease her just a bit to see how red I could get her face. Didn't mean anything by it just having fun. At first Daryl hadn't said anything but after a few days he'd started telling me to lay off or distracting me. Somehow Daryl had seen something in her that had made him want to watch out for her. I'd just started figuring it out when I was locked up. Coming out and seeing the easy my brother never had before, the way he'd settled more into himself, had cemented her in my debt. By the time her boss was an ass to her on the phone she'd been deemed a Dixon, whether anyone but the two of us knew it or not. A buddy had called to inform me of her boss being as ass. Laying into her about my drinking my coffee at the station until sunup to keep an eye out for trouble. Little shit head shouldn't of had her opening alone in that part of town by herself after that first scare. She'd been over worked and severely under appreciated and she took it all in stride. Locals enjoying the warm welcomes to the store and the inquires about families and such. She made everyone feel at ease when they opened those foggy ass doors. A bright smile and warm welcome even at the ass crack of dawn. I know for a damn fact half the decent people that started stopping by and bringing in more business from town was all because of her. The minute she wised up and moved on they'd go back to the nicer station across town. Her boss man had really fucked himself that first day she'd been out sick. Daryl and I had showed up before opening as usual, only to be surprised when his old ass van pulled in instead of her truck. Only day the asshole opened was Wednesday, that being sugars only fucking day off a week. Six day work week my ass, but she needed the over time check to help get her saving built back up after moving. Daryl being the quiet one I'd asked him if she was alright. He'd taken a long look at us and simply said she was sick and would be back the next day. We'd left. No fight and no trouble.

That is until the next morning. He'd arrived again and after seeing us waiting had pulled his holier than thou shit, spewing off about the place being a place of business and not a hang out. He'd went on about maybe letting Tay go over it and his back had met the brick wall so quick his damn head had bounced off the red surface. He got one hell of an ear full and I don't think I'll ever get over the satisfaction of seeing the fear in his eyes. He had quickly agreed to anything I said and had whimpered about there not being any more damn problems from him when it came to our girl. My happy ass sat with her every morning until I was sure she'd be alright on her own. No more shit from her boss over it or my buddies would let me know. They had a soft spot for her too.

"We should get back. Going to be dark soon."

Grumbling I wrap my stumped arm around her waist and just hold her. Her breathy laugh pulling a smile from me. "I drive fast, we got time."

"I'd rather not be in fear of nailing a walker in that hunk of junk thank you." She giggles for minute or so more before sighing, finally slumping back. "I miss my truck."

I kiss the side of her head, just because damn it I want to. "Never did tell me what happened to it."

She shrugs and her cheeks flush, this time though the heat has nothing to do with it. "I uh...well after running out of gas I was so freaked out since everything had just started I packed what I could into my pack, locked it up...and kind of left it on the side of the road."

I sort and shake my head. "Lemme guess...you still got the keys."

The blush spreads down her chest as she pulls said keys from her pocket, holding them up to glisten in the dying light. Scoffing I press my head into her shoulder to keep the noise down. Her arms crossing as a pout pokes out at my laugh. "Damn."

"A habit I haven't been able to shake. Doesn't help when I have to carry keys on watch anyway."

Keeping the chuckle low I swipe her old keys from her pocket while kissing the side of her next to distract her. I shove them in my own pack pocket as I stand, holding my hand out to help her up once I'm back on my feet. "Come on sugar. Best be getting back."

She lets out a sad sigh but nods and lets me help her to her feet anyway. Simply scooping up her socks and boots she hops off the rock and grasp my hand for the short way to the truck. Her feet still damp by the time we get settled in and on the road once again. "How far the old thing make it anyway?"

"Hmm?"

She curls into my side, eyes already blinking back sleep. "The ol' silver bullet? How far you get?"

"Hmmm." Wiggling around a bit she finally just lays across the seat and places her head on my thigh. "Twenty or so miles from Atlanta I think. Made it pretty far."

I whistle low and he lets out a soft laugh before snuggling more surely into me and finally allowing her eyes to close. Chuckling low I keep my eyes peeling for trouble as the light slowly dies and stars begin to twinkle their way to the sky. The prison appears in the distance, the tall fences and cement walls always causing a chill to run down my spine. What I wouldn't give to never set foot in another one of those damn places again. Rick and everyone else had done the best they could. I have to give it to the once cop, the place is easy to defend once you got it cleared out and secure. The back fence had given us the most trouble. For some reason weaker than the rest of the fencing the council has been trying to come up with a solution. Scott had mentioned maybe building a brick walk way behind it. Help support it wile giving us high ground to walk while on watch.

As I pull to a stop by the gate to be let it I spy Scott and Hershel near the food plots. The younger of the two never having farmed but he'd had gardens off and on for years. His aunt and uncle having gardens and a small farm he had lived on for awhile. Have to admit my girls dad is something else. The longer he's around the more similarities I see between father and daughter. My girl has so much love sent her way form around her, makes sense she'd send it to those she cares about. Scott has been getting to know Daryl and I while out on watch or hunting since that first day. I'd been prepared for the man to hate me. Not only am I with his baby girl, his only child, but the age difference would bother most parents. She'd only been twenty one when we met and now at twenty four, or just about, she's still pretty young in comparison to my thirty eight. Hadn't gotten around to asking how old her dad is since most hadn't kept up since the beginning of this shit but he doesn't look that old. Gray yeah but not really old, fifties maybe.

Daryl and Sophie let me in and the little blonde is bouncing by my door before I even completely stop. Daryl securing the gate behind us before making his way over a little quicker than he usually moves, putting me on edge. Half lifting out of the truck I scan the place before pinning my younger brother with a look. He snort and shakes his head as he comes to a stop by Sophie's side. "Aint nothin' goin' on. Gotta talk to ya though."

His eyes cut to Sophie and she beams before facing me. "You go on with Daryl. I'll get Taylor woke up enough to grab a bite to eat before going to yall's room. Meet us there when you're done?"

"Yeah." His eyes land on me a second before he jerks his head and turns, already strolling off across the yard. "Come on then, aint got all night."

Snorting I follow behind after a look to Taylor who had started waking up the minute I'd stood from the truck. "Be back sugar. Daryl needs to talk to me."

Falling in step by my baby brother I realize he doesn't have his crossbow by his side. I quirk a brow but he doesn't comment, just keeps his stride with his hands in his pockets as we walk the fence line. He lifts a hand to wave back to Scott and Hershel as the two men turn to head into the cell block after finishing whatever the hell they were doing. After a bit more walking my little but of patience has run dry. "What the hell baby brother? What was so damn important you got me walkin' the yard?"

His eyes glitter in the low light as they cut to me before they cut back away, scanning the horizon as we come to a stop near the cell block. The night quiet free of even the low moans of the dead. We'd been lucky that a large horde hasn't been through yet. "Scott's been good for the group."

I quirk a brow. "Yeah, he's a good man."

"Tay's lucky...growin' up with a dad like that."

I simply grunt looking him over. What the hell?

Merle's brow is raised as he looks me over like I'd lost my marbles. Maybe I had. Scott had taken us in as family quicker than anyone else ever had, even his daughter. Tay had taken the time to get to know us and had given us the time to accept her as well. Her dad had just treated us like family from day one. Offering advise and guidance when he felt it would be accepted and sometimes just when we needed it. Never made us feel stupid when we screwed up and he'd offered encouragement Not only to us but to everyone in the group. Sophie and he had gotten close. She misses her family and Scott had been there for her to go to when the feelings got to be a bit hard to manage. She'd come to me as well but she went for him when she needed too. Think maybe just needing the fatherly affection or advice she'd been missing. They spend hours at a time just sitting around talking sometimes and she always walked away with a smile and shoulders looking a lot lighter. She'd talked to Taylor one day about it and the older woman had just grinned and hugged her close. Said nothing could come between sisters and it was alright. Her friends from back home always coming to her family as their own. Her dad talked to us one night about that. Simply explaining what we already knew, but putting a new light on the subject. If Taylor accepts you, its everything. You're family which means what's hers is yours. Sophie had needed some parental affection and fatherly advise, so Taylor steered her to talk to her dad. Taylor had assured her as well as me that she knows her dad loves her and no one will take that from her, but she doesn't mind sharing him. Carl had taken the longest to warm up to the man but after the target practices the had found some common interest. Michone still Carl's favorite besides Taylor. Scott and the samari woman had spent the least amount of time together but are nice enough to each other.

Merle shakes his head and sighs. "What the hell are you on about?"

Shrugging I look out over the yard. "Wish the old man had been something like that. Been wonderin' how that would have been."

Merle's quiet for a long while before sighs. The sound odd coming from my older brother. "Don't know baby brother. Doubt we would have Taylor in our lives though. Least not like she is." Turning to give him full view of my face I raise a brow for him to continue. He does with a huff and roll of his eyes. We'd been aroundthe girls way to much. "Wouldn't have needed her the same way we did back then. Would of changed things."

I nod at his reasoning and have to admit he's right. Taylor was my first real friend, a close one anyway. If we'd had a dad like Scott I figure we'd of had plenty of friends. Family. Taylor would have most likely been one of the crowd, if we'd met her at all. "Yeah." Turning to look across the yard once more I keep my eyes on my brothers face. Gauging his reaction. "Old man may not have been like that... but I sure as hell can try to be."

He nods and I simply wait. His body slack and relaxed for the longest until he seems to freeze, even though he hadn't been moving to begin with. Face turning to look me over his brows pucker. His mouth setting as he goes over what I'd just said over again in his head. After a long few moments of silence his posture relaxes and he lets out a low laugh, mindful of the place. "You shittin' me?"

"Maggie and Glenn made a run and got her some of those home test . Every single one came back positive. Hershel's keepin' an eye on her."

Clapping me on the shoulder he pulls me into a firm hug with a chuckle "Damn Daryl. I'm happy for you baby brother." He pulls back but keeps his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. "You'll make a fine ass dad little brother."

Grinning I run a hand through my hair and scratch my head. "Don't know how to be a dad man. What the hell do I do?"

Merle chuckles and pulls me with him towards the cell block, arm staying over my shoulders as we walk. "The hell you goin' on 'bout? You took care of Rick's girl when he went nuts. Don't look at me lie that. I listen and pay attention. Do good with Carl and the others too." We'd reached the cell block door and he turns to face me head on. Face grinning but eyes glint seriously. "You're gonna be a hell of a dad Daryl." He split out in a huge as dopey grin. "And I sure as hell am gonna be one fuck awesome uncle!"

After our laughs had tapered off I give him a look of my own. "She like her ring?"

He turns away with a flinch and opens the door quick. "Fuckin' hell Merle!"

"Kids gonna be cussin' straight outta the womb."


	26. Chapter 26

As Merle and I settle in for the night I can't help but smile. My best friends are having a baby. I'm so happy for them and so excited but also extremely worried. Sophie had been over the moon and gushing until Daryl finally pulled her away for rest. I worry that there will be problems during the birth like with Lori. Or that something will happen and the baby passes while still in the womb. Would we be able to know and get it out before it turned? Would it turn? So many what ifs and worries. Sophie hasn't acted like she's even thought about these things and for the time being I'm glad she hasn't. She deserves to be happy about this and stress free for as long as possible. My mind wanders as Merle snores softly behind me, one arm behind his head while the other holds me loosely around the waist. My eyes burn and body sags with the need for sleep but I cant seem to shut my mind off. All that seems to repeat in my mind is that a prison is no place to raise a baby. Not that we have much of a choice. The prison is safe, built for keeping people in and others out. Easily defend-able and we have plenty of room. To find another place and fix it up to be safe as here would take months, years even. Time we just aren't guaranteed. What I wouldn't give to go back and be prepared for this from the get go. Be one of those crazy people who kept saying we'd end up fighting zombies one day. Most of them either becoming walkers themselves or having enough supplies in some home made bunker to last at least a year.

As I think of homier places Woodbury pops into my head. I hadn't thought of them in a long while. No one had. From what Merle had said they had doctors. Something Sophie needs now. Hershel does the best he can but he isn't trained to treat us. Would they be different now that the Governor is gone? Would it be worth the risk to send someone and find out? Not Michone. Or Merle. Definitely not me. Maybe Daddy. Or Tyreese. Go in with hopes of a treaty of sorts. Trading? But what would we have to offer. They can scavenge and have military grade weapons. Army trained men and shops stocked with goods. Homes and medical care. But how much meat do they have? At least four of us are hunters. Two of which are the best hunters I'd ever seen. Kids getting better every day with the helpful guidance from Merle and Daryl. Maybe meat for medical care? Get Sophie the best help we can and have everyone given physicals.

I jump out of my skin as Merle places a kiss on my head. He frowns and shifts his weight to be able to tilt his head to face me more comfortably. "Need to be sleepin' sugar."

"I know. I just...my mind wont shut off."

"Hn." I nibble the inside line of my lip, mind already drifting back. "Got somethin' to do with Daryl's news this evenin'?"

Nodding I hug him closer as I try to push away my thoughts. A hopeless cause really but maybe I can trick Merle enough for him to go back to sleep. He'd been working so hard lately and needs the rest. He and Daryl had been taking evening and night watches a lot lately to let the dads be inside with their kids, on top of hunting, teaching lessons, and helping Hershel and daddy with the food plots we'd been getting going. The two always seem to be doing something and on top of all they're doing for the group they still manage to make time for Sophie and me. They have to be going on minimal to no sleep.

I'm pulled once again from my ever shifting thoughts as Merle sits us up, shifting around to get comfortable and man handling me softly to nestle be between his legs and against his chest. Caging me in his embrace my body finally relaxes for the first time in hours. Merle burying his nose in y hair on the side of my head, voice rough with sleep. "Now then, whats on your mind sugar?"

I snort and shake my head, eyes unfocused on my hands playing with my fingers. His nose is pressed firmly into my head in a small reprimand and his voice firms, clearing up a bit. "None of that shit. You aint in this alone no more sugar." His voice lowers, softens, as his hand drops to my slowly healing skin. Hershel had removed the stitches a few days ago but the skin is still pink and tender. I'd been keeping it covered with a small patch of gauze when doing chores but Hershel says its looks fine, just healing slower than expected. The bruising had finally completely healed only leaving the small scar from my stitched about two or three inches in length. "Talk to me."

"What if what happened to Lori happens to Sophie? What if we loose her?"

"Might happen. Worryin' over it aint gonna change nothin'. Hershel's keepin' an eye on her. Prisons clear and aint no big bad comin' knockin'. She's got a better chance to make it than most."

"What if we went to Woodbury? You said they had doctors. Maybe we could work out a trade or something for medical care for her." My voice slowly rising and words molding together as my thoughts work me up nervously.  
Merle, bless him, takes it in stride and rubs my cheek with the rough ad of this thumb. "Calm down. Gonna wake up the kiddies." He just holds me as I slow my breathing and slowly force my body to relax. "I don't see no good comin' from that meet up but if that's what you want to try then well bring it up with Rick 'nd the council 'morrow sometime." He kisses my head softly before pinning me with a look. "You say somethin' 'bout it to Soph or Daryl?"

My skin heats as I avert my eyes away. I hadn't. Didn't even cross my mind until we layed down to get some sleep. Merle just sighs and shakes his head, pulling us down to lay on the cot. His large firm body curling around my own to keep me warm and protect me through the night. "Aint our kid sugar. Can't be makin' then types of plans with out askin' ma and pa." He places a final kiss to the side of my head before pulling more into his chest. My body finally sagging in perpetration for some much needed sleep. "I got ya sugar. Think 'bout it and if you want we can get the ball rollin'. Now go to fuckin' sleep."

With a snort I wiggle back into him more firmly and as his arm constricts over my hip I smile as my eyes finally flutter closed and sleep pulls me under for a few hours. My fears and worries slightly soothed, reassured by Merle that he's with me.

Movement in our room stirs me a few hours later. The low light of early morning not quit bright enough to blind me at the first crack of my lids. Merle had shifted to his back in his sleep, chest rising and falling evenly as he slumbers on through the noise. Casting my gaze over his large form Daryl drops down in the chair still remaining in our room, eyes shining from behind long bangs. "Creepy Dar." He grunts but doesn't speak for a few long moments. Just studies me as his hands clench in a pattern on his chest. Finally he shoves himself from the chair and cast me a final look, leaving no room for me to argue with him. "Aint watchin' you fuckers sleep. Get dressed. Goin' huntin' with me."

With that he's gone, only the small movement of the blanket falling back into place any indication he'd been here. With a heavy sign I carefully manoover from my warm cocoon to get into the now fuller chest to get a change of clothes. Jeans and a long sleeve shirt later and I'm kissing Merle's rough cheek to wake him up some. He grunts but cracks an eye moodily. "Damn, you thinkin' 'gain."

Giggling I shake my head and wave towards the door. "Dar dropped by. Draggin' me huntin'. Didn't want you to worry."

He just grunts again and pulls me in by the back of my neck for a slow kiss before releasing me all together. Rolling over to hug my pillow to him and grab a few more short hours. "Go on now git. Goin' back to fuckin' sleep."

I snort and shake my head, face covered in a bright smile Swinging by the weapons area to grab my compound bow and quiver I meet Daryl by the gate where Sophie lets us out on her way to watch. We both warn her to be careful and she shakes her head good naturedly at our worrying before locking us out and requesting some berries if we find any. With a promise thrown over our shoulders to keep an eye out I follow Daryl quietly as possible into the still dark forest.

I'd been woken up by Taylor's panic early this morning. At first forgetting Merle being with her which found me outside their room, unable to walk away when their conversation clicked in my mind. I know I'm missing important pieces as I'd only heard Merle's words clearly. I'd gone back to bed formulating a plan of action to get Tay to talk to me. Something had gotten her worked up and even though Merle seems to have it under control I still need to make sure she's alright. I'd only told Soph that we'd be going out to scout since I hadn't had any one on one time with Tay in awhile and she took the excuse for privacy for what it was and just made me promise to be careful.

The sun had risen to light the shaded woods enough to see clearly as we'd wandered from the prison. Taylor staying quiet behind me and keeping her eyes out for any signs but following my lead for the most part. I'd seen the odd looks as I'd went by many signs I normally would have studied closer to follow but to her credit she's stayed silent. After another hour of so I stop us and offer her a bottle of water from my pocket. She takes it with a raised brow and simply holds it to her stomach as she speaks. "Okay Dar whats wrong? You never just walk around like this without following some type or trial unless you've got something weighing you down."

Heaving a sigh, the hair over my eyes is pushes away so I can meet her eye more clearly. I'd need to get her or Soph to cut it. "Almost had a panic attack last night."

"Been awhile since you've had one of those. Wanna talk about it?"

I snort and her brows pucker together at my glare. "Not me. You. Got to your door before I remembered Merle being with you."

She looks away, face flushed as she laughs pitifully. "Forgot how damn light you can sleep." Letting out a grunt at that I simply wait for her to explain herself. Taylor has panic and anxiety attacks sometimes, but I can't remember her having one since those first few weeks before Merle arriving at the prison. Maybe she'd had a nightmare. She gets those on occasion about her time alone and how things at Woodbury could have turned out. She flinches after a second and I'm surprised by the wetness of her eyes as she turns back to me. Voice low and guilt ridden. "I don't want to disappoint you."

I snort at that, ignoring the small flinch. "Doubt you ever will. Come on. Out with it."

She swallows and looks at her feet, water bottle being rolled between her hands nervously. "I just... I don't want you to think I'm not happy...because I am. I'm so fucking happy and excited and...damn it Daryl I'm so damn proud of you. A baby. God Dar you're going to be a dad!" She stops herself and takes a few deep breaths and I watch her closely for signs of further distress. If it looks like she can't handle talking bout this then I'll get answers from Merle. "I...I'm so scared for you though. For Sophie. So much could go wrong and I...I can't stand to think about the possibilities." Her eyes shift back to me as tears make sparkling trails down her cheeks. "Merle told me once that Woodbury has doctors. Actual doctors Dar. I...i figured we could send someone over to see if they'd be willing to make a treaty of sorts...get Sophie seen by an actual doctor in trade for something...Maybe meat since I don't know if they have any hunters..."

I shake my head and take a deep breath, stopping her. "How can you say that after the shit we went through there? Want to go back? You almost died! They tried getting Merle and I to kill each other!"

"That was when the Governor was running the place! Maybe it's different now! We don't know...we haven;t..."

"Exactly! We don't fuckin' know! They could have fallen apart with out a leader or an even bigger asshole took over. No." I shake my head and turn back towards the prison to drop Tay back by the gate. "No. I aint risking Sophie...my kid. Just no."

Head forwards to watch for trouble I start the trek back without looking back to my best friend. Blood chilled and boiling all at once. Anyone willing to watch people fight to the fucking death surrounded by walkers for fun is not anyone we need to be fucking with. How can she be so stupid to think we'd send one of our own back there on hopes that its gotten better. We'd yet to find another group that was any good. Taylor meeting one on her own and almost made a baby machine, the second almost taking her life as well as my brothers and mine. Under the anger and fear I can admit to myself her heart is in the right place. She's worried about my girl, her sister, and was trying her damnest to find a solution. Have to admit, the sound of an actual doctor to keep an eye on things sounds almost to good to be true in this fucked up world. Maybe we could look into it after all? Merle, Michone, or me spying on them from outside the walls for a bit. If they're even there still. For all we know they fell apart after we escaped. The memories of that night keeping my anger just below the surface as the gate comes into view. Sophie ready to let s in as we approach. With a glare at the ground I jerk my head for Taylor to go on. "Be back by dark."

I almost feel like an asshole as Taylor flinches as she walks past. Sophie frowning as the older woman stops by her side. I do feel like a heel when Taylor passes over the now empty water bottle. Top cut off at the widest part and almost full of blackberries for Sophie. Eye's still full of tears and cheeks with little trails evident in the late morning light she's turned and gone before Sophie can say anything, bottle of berries in hand. She turns confused and worried eyes to me in question. I cant bring myself to tell her what had been said so I just grunt and shake my head. Turning on my heel and heading back out to be away from people for awhile. The metallic click of the lock being put back into place the only sound as I re-enter the shaded treeline.


	27. Chapter 27

Ignoring everyone on my way to my room I let out a sigh of relief as I find it empty. I had expected the anger from Daryl but I hadn't expected for him to corner me before I'd really had a chance to think over what I would say to him. That alone had me forgetting my plans and arguments before i'd had a chance to get them out. Maybe I should have refused to talk about it until Sophie was there? Would it have made any difference? Or would it have just worried and stressed her out? Tossing my shirt off to change into something cooler I push my thoughts away and place my weapons in the corner. Maybe Daddy will make time for some target practice this evening. I hadn't spent a lot of time with him since he'd first got here. He'd spent a good amount of time with me at first when I was more confined. Now with my stitches gone however I had been slwoly getting back into the groove of things. Daddy finding his own jobs within the group and getting to know our odd little mix matched family.

I almost plow into Michone on my way out of the room. The serious faced woman stumbling back so we don't butt heads. My shoulders meet my ears as my face flames. "Sorry!"

She cracks a smile and shakes her head. "It's okay. Feeling better?"

"I feel great. Get a little sore if I'm still for to long but fine otherwise."

Nodding she waves me to her side as we start for the main cell block door leading towars the vehicles. "Make a run with me then? Couple towns over looks pretty untouched. Saw a daycare or something similar. Might find some stuff there."

I nod, growing excited at the prospect. "I'm ready to go whenever. Just gotta grab my pack."

She grasp my hand as I go to turn back to my room to grab said pack, pulling me along. "I figured you'd say that. Rick already knows we're going. Got what you'll need already in the car."

I quirk a brow at that. "We're taking a car?"

She just shakes her head, dreads shaking over her thin shoulders. "You're driving."

I laugh at that. Of course I am. Without much more though, and happy for the opurtunity to give both Daryl and I space after this morning, I jump in the small blue sedan Michone had lead me to. After we're let out by Rick on his normal rounds around the place, the tension leaves my shoulders. I hadn't realised how confined and trapped I'd been feeling until going out with Daryl this morning. Merle had taken me to the river but otherwise I'd been behind the portection of the fence while I'd healed. I'd missed going out and makig runs, hunting with the boys, and mending fences. I'm surprised by the fact as I follow Michonne's directions. The small town she'd said to stop at only about an hour drive away. Parking on the outskirts and facing back the way we'd come We exit the car slowly. Machette in my tight grip as Michonne takes out a walker stumbling up from the closest shop. A few shuffle around down the road but haven't seemed to notice us yet. The small white building to our right has a fenced in back portion filled with all typed of rusting and colorful playground equipment, the white walls covered in a mural of a flower bed across the bottom with a large obnoxious faded sun in one corner. The windows on this side and front door look intact as do all the windows I can see from my place by the drivers side of the car. Michonne hkeeps her voice low as she pulls a couple of duffles from the back seat, passing over two for me. "I'll help you clear the day care before I check the other buildings. See what they may have inside."

I shake my head at that. "You had a child once, you'd know what to grab better than I will. I'll check the other buildilngs."

Large dark eyes study me for a moment before she nods her acceptance. As she makes her way to the door I think to grab the tire iron from the trunk. Rick and Merle had the thought of each car holding at least one as an extra weapon if needed and we'd lucked out on most of the cars having one without having to hunt many more down. Joining the tall woman by the door I pass her the tool and keep watch around us. The walkers still to far off to really pay us any attention but the noise may draw them if they notice it. They don't seem to be following the road but pacing out and back across it in some type of odd looking dance. The loud pop from the knob breaking makes me jump but otherwise it's quiet. Using the handle of her sword she taps it against the door frame firmly and we wait quietly for my movement or noise from inside. Hearing and seeing nothing I duck in behind her and we do a sweep of the small building. It's separated into four parts. The front being a glass enclosed office leading into the open floor plan, sections marked off by waist high wood bookshelves. A half wall separating the kitchen from there and a small nook where I assume a bathroom I located. Michonne nods and turns to me. "I'm not going to worry about getting into the bathroom this time. If you find anything worth grabbing do, but nothing huge yet. We can come back later with one of the trucks for bigger things."

With a nod I'm back out and keeping my back to the walls of the buildings as I check them. The small town we're in only containing a service station, general store, the daycare, and two other buildings. A dirt drive leads back into the trees but I'll leave that for a later day. Moving to the opposute end of town from the day care to work my way back towards the car, I enter the service station first. Taking out the worker locked inside who had opted out if the split open neck is any indication. Checking the state of the shelves I fill one duffle half full with the few canned goods on the shelves. The station only having three about seven or so feet in length. The candy soon follows the canned goods. Not wanting to crush the most likley stale chips I toss them in the second duffle. On a whim I make my way behind the counter and finish filling the second duffle with every pack of ciggeretts, rolls of dip, and bags of chew I can fit. I'd seperate them before passing the bag of chips off to one of th kids to go through. I know Daryl and Merle will appriciate the cigerets and Daddy I'm sure is dying for a dip right about now. Tightening the strap I fit the full bag snug to my back before leaving the staion to move on to the general store next door.

The place completely empty of walkers but also completely trashed I wonder how many people got out of this town. Obviously they had cleared this place out, or had run out in a panic as shelves are twisted over each other and falling to the floor. Items scattered about. Racks half empty with some clothes still half on the hangers. A white and red sign catches my attention quickly. Pharmacy. Most likley family run but they shoulde have the one thing a prison wouldn't keep on hand. Parental vitamins. Making a beeline for the space I hop and weave through the distruction and frown at the blocked door. It would take to much time to move myself and I don't want to hurt myself on my first run after my stitches had been removed. Maybe I can cimb over the counter? It's a little high but at least its not caged or glassed off like some in larger areas. Most likley a family run place in a tiny town like this. Reminds me of Pumpkintown at home. One four way with two tiny stores tucked into one corner and thats it. Most of the area farm land.

I hold back a scream as my leg is yanked on from below. A walker trapped under a fallen filing cabinet below the counter I'd climbed over. As I kick at it in a slight panic the long knobby finger finally slip, parts of rotted flesh leaving streaks on my ankle. Finally scooting back out of reach I swinng down the long blade and have black blood splatter across my shirt and face as the skull gives way under the force, mushy brain catching the sharp instrament. My chest aches and arms spasm as I get my breathing calmed back down. Finally forcing my blade free I stand and take a better look around. If anyone had seen that I would deffinatley be confined to the prison. Stupid. Should have looked over the edge before swinging my legs over like an idiot. Do it in the woods when stepping over fallen logs so why the hell shouldn't I remember to do it over a counter? Especially during the apocolypse. Stupid. Mind to scattered and body to worked up to really focus I toss anything my hand touches into the bag with the canned goods. I clear out a good chunk before I'm left with no room in my bag. Exiting the store a little calmer but still cursing myself, I simply take my now full bags to towards the car. A few walkers scattered near buildings that hadn't been there before. Michonne must have checked out some of the other buildings. There is only one left on this side of the street just past the car, so after dumping my haul in the back seat I make my way back to it. Taking the side door I'm surprised to find it unlocked. Shoving it open I knock and wait. After a few minutes of nothing I stick my head in, machette angled to upper cut anything that comes at me. The door opens into a hallway leading to a flight of stairs to my left and a door to my right. Smarter to clear the downstairs first so I don't get trapped upstairs. However there's a door blocking the way to my exit and I don't see a door for the stairs, so I could be blocked from the known safe exit anyway. Michonne is by my side before I make my mind up. Using two fingers she waves towards the door leading upstairs and I nod. She slides along the wall as she makes her way down the small hall to the first step. The still air of the building almost sufficating me as I step up to the door. My brow quirking as I find it locked. With a snort I simply knock and listen carefully. I can hear the knock from upstairs as Michonne most likely checks a door similar to me, but nothing else sounds. Kicking the door open I'm met with what looks like a bar or resturant of some kind. Booths lining one wall and tables pushes up against the other. A bar in one corner with glass botles broken and knocked over. An open kitchen in the back facing the main doors. Sliding inside I don't see anything in the main section worth grabbing. Maybe come back later and grab some towels that will be back in the kitchen. Be good for cleaning weapons and securing soon to be growing plants to small post until they strengthen as they grow. Grab a couple of the large industrial pots for stews and boiling water.

Ducking back outside to wait for Michonne I let out a tired sigh. My energy drained more tha I expected. Be a bit before I would be comfortable going on runs alone again, not that I'd tell anybody that. The light breeze is a nice break from the stiffling heat from inside the closed up buildings. Leaning on the chipping paint covered wall by the door, the breeze picks up a bit. Pulling with it the scent of smoke and cooking meat. Body freezing my eyes scan the area once again. I can't see any smoke but the tall grass and my loose strands of hair blow to my left, meaning the scent most likely came from the right, up the dirt road. Sticking my head back in the door I call out. "Mich? We need to get moving. Now."

She's by my side in just a couple short minutes, a question in her large eyes but nods for us to get going. We're back at the prison and in front of Rick before anything is said. His smile wide as I return his one arm hug. "Good to see you back in the saddle. Everything go okay?"

"Yeah, found some good stuff. Place doesn't look like it's been touched since the beginning. Doubt even then."

Michonne passes over one of the duffles she'd carried. "Full of stuff froma day care that would benefit Judith. I've got the other one full of other stuff I thought may be useful."

Rick beams and if I didn't know any better I'd think Michonne is blushing. "Great! Thank you. Both of you."

I wave him off as I usually do. "I've got to sort through my bags before you tote them off. I went into a couple of places before they got filled up. Canned goods, candy, and some surprises from the service station. Medicine from a little pharmacy. Didn't have room to clear it out but it's pretty packed. Be benificial to go back soon and clear it. Clothes inside too."

"Daycare had furniture, toys, and books. Could use one of the larger cells as a kids room, or make them their own space in the library."

Rick nods and waves us with him as we make our way to the side door. We'd sort through the bags in the canteen before hauling everything where it goes. Daddy is up on watch, Becca and Sophie down doing laundry, Hershel and Beth by the plots both taking some type of notes in a book on the odler mans knee. I doubt Daryl will be back yet and by the lack of kids outside I assume Merle has them somewhere for another lesson. As we enter the canteen Sasha and Tyreese wave from the cooking area, both with small tired smiles. "Hey guys, everything okay?"

Sasha nods, stirring something in a pot that smells amazing. "Yeah, just stayed up to late with Maggie and Glenn. We got to ingrossed in a poker game and didn't get to bed til right before dawn. Only been up a couple of hours and seeing as neither of us have watch til late tomorrow we figured we'd cook tonight. Give Becca a break."

Tyreese looks me over nervously before speaking. "Merle...asked...for us to send you his way the minute we saw you. Man's a little...steamed."

Rick frowns and looks down at me. "Everything okay with you two?"

Nodding I place the bags down on the table, already pulling out the chips to take the other goodies for my men to my cell. "Far as I know. Maybe Daryl got back early and pissed him off."

Rick shakes his head. "Daryl's been gone all day. Hunting. Said he wont be back until dark."

"Then I don't know. Sure I'll be finding out as soon as he sees me though." Tossing the resealed bag back over my shoulder I turn to go drop it off and find my angry redneck. "Gonna let Merle, Daryl, and Daddy go through this stuff first then I'll put it in the pantry. Holler when you want to plan another run Mich."

I'm moving before I get a response from either, exiting the large doors and making my way down the short hall to the common area. As the door creaks as it's opened I'm met with wide smiles from the smallest of our kiddies, the teens looking a bit anxious. I offer them all big grins and a wave before my eyes lift to meet the stormy steel blues of a pissed as hell Merle Dixon. Arm's crossed tight and chest puffed out making him look twice as big as normal. Face held in a sneer and feet braced shoulder width apart. With a cutting look the two oldest usher the kids from the table and they all offer me soft 'heys' as they pass on the way out of the room. Stepping up to said abandoned table, the glint in Merle's eyes keeps me across the object from him, bag being placed ontop of abandoned papers and pencils. As he just stands there and stares my skin begins twitching and fingers picking at the edge of my black stained shirt.


	28. Chapter 28

I'd woken up in bed alone not long after dawn. Not to concerned with the fact when a vague memory of Taylor saying something about hunting with Daryl crosses my mind. Those two will be back by lunch at the latest since she's tagging along. Daryl wont push her to hard until she's built her endurance back up from being on 'light duty'. Going about my morning I'd eaten breakfast and shot the shit with Scott and Jake before heading out and walking the yard. Took the time to clear a few walkers from the fence and clean my blade. Michonne supposed to be keeping an eye out for anything sturdy for me to make a new sleeve for my stump while she's out. Daryl and I keeping out own eyes peeled when we go out ourselves. With Sophie expecting I doubt we'd be going out together for awhile. One of us staying with our girls well after the babies born. Carl caught up with me at some point round mid-day and asked about their lessons. They'd done good with wrappings, that I'd started showing them the difference in animal tracks. After a couple days out with Daryl and me I noticed the youngest having the most trouble. I had an idea that I would try out today and get the older ones to take the lead in guiding the younger ones. No point in teaching them anything if they don't know how to teach others what they've learned. After making sure he knew to pass along we'd be having lessons in the common room after lunch I'd made my way inside. As each person made their appearance at some point or another I found my self pacing or sitting with a leg bouncing. Sophie finally having enough. "Would you sit still!"

"They should have been back by now."

"Who?"

Stopping just in front of her across the table I raise a brow. "Daryl and Taylor. Went out huntin' this mornin'."

Her light brows come together and shes shaking her head slowly as she speaks. "Taylor's back. Daryl brought her back not long after sun up and went back out by himself. Said he'd be back by dark."

"Then where the hell is she?"

The little blonde shrugs, pushing some food around on her plate. "Don't know. I think they had a fight about something. Again. She handed me some berries she found while out and took off for the cell block. Last time I saw her."

Snarling I went around to everyone I could find and no one had seen her. As time came for the kids lessons I barked out for Sasha and Tyreese to send her my way if they saw her. She hadn't appeared to eat so she'd be making an appearance soon. If she didn't show up in another couple hours to eat I'd hunt her ass down and tan it for wondering off. Only been working with the kids about two hours when she showed up with a bag over her shoulder and bright smile on her face. Just served to piss me off more. I'd been worried as fuck about her and she walks back in like she hadn't been missing all damn morning. Her shirt and face streaked with dirt and grim, a black spray making a splattered trail from just under her breast to above her brow. I'd had the teens draw tracks of various animals on different sheets of paper. The little ones doing the same and cross checking them with each other. Mark keeping up with who still needs to work on them while Carl had been holding up the papers and quizzing the younger ones. With a cut of my eyes Mark and Carl had ushered them out, lesson over for the day so I can deal with my sugar.

Walking forwards she places the duffle on the table top. It's only a handful of minutes before she's twitching nervously in her spot across the table. Her long nimble fingers plucking at her newly ruined shirt. The sight of it irritating me all over again. With a sure stride I duck into our room for a set of clothes for the both of us and towels before turning. She'd followed me, duffle being placed on our bed softly. Holding back the annoyed growl I simply jerk my head for her to get to stepping. Once back out in the open I take lead, her soft footfalls following behind me obediently as the showers get closer. Once inside I shut the double doors behind us. Spotting an abandoned broom against the wall, I drop our clothes and towels on the bench, and grab it quickly. Shoving the thick wood handle through the handles of the door I pull them to test the resistance. Satisfied, I make my way to start the water with a bark over my shoulder. "Get outta them clothes."

I don't spare her a look as I get the water going. Once it's streaming down steadily I turn to strip myself. Fully intending on getting her scrubbed clean and checking her over for any new scratch. She's working on getting off her jeans and from the view I have of her now bare back I can't see any new marks. Satisfied she's at least doing as I ask for now I turn to the bench and take the time to strip myself. Once bare and dirty clothes put to the side to wash tomorrow, I turn to urge my sugar under the spray. I swallow most of my anger back once I get a good look at her. Head down for her long ass hair to curtain around her, hiding her face from view. Arms wrapped around her midsection with bruising force and skin seeming to jump with every shallow breath. I let my eyes trail her for new marks quickly before tackling anything else. Her ankle has flecks of dirt, blood, and what looks like rotten flesh streaked down it and a cut of the eyes proves what I'd already guessed. She'd worn her damn sneakers instead of her boots. I'm throwing the useless shits away right after I deal with my girl.

It takes everything I have in me to look over the flinch as my hand wraps around her wrist. Pulling on the appendage gently, she allows it to drop from her body, the other arm simply tightening around her. Face averted to the side and held to the floor. With a deep sigh to release some irritation I pull her along with me under the cold spray. Muscles tensing up for a few seconds before relaxing. Over time I'd just gotten used to the cold splash of water. Taylor stays tense however, but not from the temperature from the water. Double checking her ankle, most of the grim has rinsed away. The rotten flesh already being forced down the drain revealing blemish free skin beneath. Satisfied for the time being that she isn't scratched I wrap my right arm around her waist and pull her to my chest. Her sharp intake of breath the only sound she makes. Curling a finger I nudge her chin for her to look up at me. Her big blue eyes vulnerable and a little weak. She'd pushed herself again. She'd need to rest for a few hours before going off to do any damn chores. "You go off again without tellin' me where the hell your goin' I'll tan your hide. Give you the ass whoppin' I bet daddy never did."

Her eyes glaze over and she shifts a little on her feet. Voice a little breathy and needy, making my body tighten once more. "I'm sorry baby."

Dropping a firm kiss to her lips I have to force myself to pull away and wipe at her face to get rid of the last of the grim clinging to the tanned skin. "Better be. Where'd you get off too?"

"Run with Mich. Small little town 'bout an hour off. Had a daycare Mich hit while I looked around. Cleared the little service station and lucked up on a pharmacy." She buries her face in my chest, arm now trapped between us as she hadn't dropped it from her waist. "Walker trapped under a filing cabinet caught me off guard. Door was blocked so I had to jump the counter. Got to focused in my head and didn't look before I swung my legs over. Startled me back into reality and I took it out before it could get a grip."

My body shutters and my arm tightens its hold on her. Hand coming to lift her face once more to meet my eye. "You gotta be more fuckin' careful sugar."

She nods before lifting her chin and placing a searching kiss on my lips. Pulling back after a long few minutes her eyes are a little misty. "I know. I'm sorry. I just...it didn't look like anyone had touched the place and I thought they my have parental vitamins for Sophie and..."

Shutting her up with another kiss I only pull away enough that our lips still brush as I speak. "You did good sugar. Looked out for our family. Just be more fuckin' careful."

"I promise."

Dropping my hand from her face to grasp her arm I pull it away from her arm and pin it to her side, exposing her to me fully. "We gotta go through this again today sugar?"

Her eyes twinkle mischievously, body molding more fully with my own pulling a groan from my lips. Her voice soft and airy and her free arm lifts to wrap around my neck, lips still brushing mine with every word. "Don't know if I'll let you stop this time redneck."

To hell with the shower I crash my lips to hers, basking in the feel of her soft satin skin brushing against the scarred flaws of my own.

After a round in the shower followed by an actual shower, my hands had left her long enough for each of us to get covered before I'd hauled her up my chest and carried her to our room for another round, I'd been careful with her to start but after a harsh bite to the side of my neck she growled out that she wouldn't break. We'd spent the last few hours in our room, focused solely on one another. Mapping out each inch of skin, memorizing each reaction to every touch and caress. Finally spent she'd collapsed on my chest with a dopey grin on her face and fallen asleep. My hand laying just over the curve of her ass, thumb brushing the soft skin absently as I watch her sleep. My mind running. She hadn't mentioned Daryl or if they'd had another one of their disagreements. Being cooped up within the fence while she healed driving her insane. I'd taken her to that spot on the river as much as possible but we had shit around here to do. Hands needed at home base, especially while she'd been down for the count.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as my girl stretches with a lazy hum. Her lips smacking as she blinks baby blues open and gazes up at me. A heart stopping smile spreading across her face. Shifting she settles more on my chest, her hair fanning out around our waist like a blanket. Her neck, shoulders, and chest littered with love bites. She snorts a laugh at the proud smirk on my face, which only grows and is met with one of her own as she taps the ones littering my own neck she'd left behind. "How ya feelin' sugar?"

"Little sore, but the good kind of sore." Her eyes sparkle and she curls the arm she'd lifted to tap my neck on top of my chest. Her chin falling on her arm as she gazes up at me. Eyes shining and lips bruised beautifully. Shifting around I drop a lingering kiss to her forehead before sighing and dropping back lazily, just watching her. The way the sun brings out the red in her hair. The rise and fall of each breath. The freckles scattered across her shoulders almost hidden by her slight tan. Left bicep covered with a fuck awesome tattoo of unique roses and twisting vines. She'd had plans for a sleeve but unless she's down for a prison tat aint nothing we can do about it.

She shifts around to sit up beside my hip, my hand sliding down her glowing skin to cup her ass cheek lovingly, absently rubbing it as she talks. All breathy and sated. "We better get dressed and face the masses for supper. Before someone comes barging in looking for us."

I snort and get in one final pat before sliding my hand back up her hips, past her waist and shoulders, to tangle in her hair at the base of her head and pull her down for a lazy kiss. Releasing her after a few minutes I find my mouth moving before the thought had fully formed in my mind. "Hand me my pack from under us sugar."

Frowning she bends over my body and reaches for the tattered pack. Have to replace it soon. As she lifts back to sit up on her knees I lift back up to sit with my back against the wall. Pack placed between us for me to dig around. Fingers finding what I'm hunting for I curl the item in my palm out of sight and toss the bag back under the edge of the cot. Taylor is perched, feet cupping her peach ass and back straight as she watches my every move curiously. The small streams of light coming in from the window shining around her and making her glow. Swallowing hard to force the lump in my throat down I meet her gaze. "The things you do to me sugar." I shake my head and chuckle. "Planned to do things different."

Her hands start twitching and fingers picking at each other in her lap, hair falling over one shoulder. "Merle?"

Pushing away from the wall I place a soft peck on her lips to ease her nerves, her voice shaking as she'd spoken my name. "Marry me sugar."

"What?"

Pulling back I offer her a rare smile and hold up the ring between my thumb and pointer finger. The single stone glistening in the low light. "Said you remember me and the kid talkin'. What we were talkin' 'bout. Asked me if I wanted to marry you. Told him it was kinda hard to get hitched at the end of the world. Damn if he didn't mention Hershel being close enough to a preacher and finding you a ring on a run. Got me to thinkin'. Why the hell cant we get married? I love you. Have for a long while. Want you sugar, always. 'bout time I made you an official Dixon."

Her eyes had filled with tears and she's got the biggest smile on her face. Eyes crinkling in the corners and skin turning pink. "I love you Merle Dixon." Sliding the ring on her finger she looks at it for a long while before letting out a happy giggle and throwing herself on my chest. Arms around my neck and lips on mine in seconds. She's gone before it gets to the point of no return, eyes gleaming. "Taylor Dixon. Got a nice ring to it." She's off the bed in seconds, missing my cocky smirk of her with my name. Tossing a pile of clothes on my lap she starts pulling on her own. Covering creamy skin from sight excitedly. "I've gotta go tell Sophie and Daryl! Oh and Daddy!" She digs around in the abandoned duffle and tosses a shiny pack on my lap on top of the clothes. Lifting it up for inspection I chuckle and meet her proud eyes. "Figured you could use one by now. Duffles half full."

Standing and getting dressed I shove the sealed pack of Marlboro's in my pocket for after grabbin' some grub. Taylor's on my back the second we're out of our room and my arms automatically lift to tuck under her knees to keep her in place. As I make my way into the canteen she peppers lazy kisses and little nips along my skin, a smirk on my face.


End file.
